


Whiskers, paws and a prescription for love

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Richard ends up with a kitten and he has never owned a cat before. A new person moves into his apartment complex with her pug, Henry. Henry makes himself welcome at Richard's place, leading to a rather awkward encounter, followed by a vet visit and Richard begins to wonder if it is him or his cat that needs that vet more.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing.....this is just my imagination running wild.
> 
> This idea would not leave, so I had to put it down before returning to my other works.
> 
> You might recognize certain elements from another fic I wrote that will eventually be deleted.....I love the female character in it, but can't bring myself to finish it, so here is a rewrite with Richard.

It has been another busy day at the 24/7 vet clinic I co own in midtown Manhattan. Sitting in my office, I am typing my last chart report when my cell buzzes. I glance down at it and sees *Mom* blinking on the screen.

Hitting the speaker "hi Mom".

"Jordyn...busy?".

"Just wrapping up, I can talk".

"Oh good......how are you?".

"Fine......we saw each other last week at Four Seasons........".

She laughs "I know, but I will always be your mother and worry".

Rolling my eyes, I chew on my pen, a bad habit and glance over on the couch in the corner. Henry, my pug, is curled up like a donut and slightly snoring. I smile "I know.......so how are you.......how is the new play?". She is a longtime costume and set designer on Broadway and damn good as what she does.

"It's great......we met the cast" and she clears her throat "which includes Richard Armitage, the British hunk from North&South...the Hobbit....he is so nice".

I snort "I hope you are not trying to set me up.....I am still seeing Aaron remember? Besides......I think Richard is a lot older than me".

"Only 7 years....it's nothing, honey and yes, I know you keep saying that, but when was the last time you actually saw Aaron, let alone had sex with him?".

"Mom!", Henry lifts his head, but then puts it back down when he realizes nothing is going on.

She chuckles "just being honest, sweetie......Dad and I are not dumb.......you two fizzled out a long time ago".

I sigh "yeah........you are right.......we just haven't talked about it yet". I play with the clip holding my hair up in the back.

"Why not?".

"Don't know.......no need to I guess......we are not seeing anyone else.....habit....I don't know".

"Well, life is short, Jordie......don't waste it on a dull man".

"Aaron is not dull.....he is just not right for me, but I don't need you to try to set me up and certainly not with a movie star".

"I'm not..... Richard just seems like a nice guy, but I did give him your number.......well, the number to the clinic.....there was a stray kitten roaming in the ally and he decided to take it, but he has never owned a cat before......I thought he might need some guidance and to get the poor girl checked over".

"Alright.....thanks".

"Not a problem, I know you don't need more business, but he seriously looked lost when he carried her out in a box" and she laughs "while trying to fend of Amy".

Making a sympathetic sound when she mentions her co worker, who is an amazing seamtress, but also known for trying to get in the pants of every man that crosses her path, the more famous the better "oh no..... poor guy...."

"I know.....and he is too nice to tell her to bug off....but he eventually will, even the nice ones have had enough after a week of trying to get away from her".

I sigh "I wish she would either move or marry someone".

"Not sure who would marry her.......but anyway......look who is talking.........we would like a grandbaby at some point" and then she quickly adds "we know we have Henry, but one without 4 legs and fur".

"Very funny, Mom.....and you will, in due time.....when I find someone I actually would want to father my children" and I shutter "not much luck so far.........".

That hangs in the air for a moment, she knows what I am thinking about "that wasn't your fault.....we all thought he was perfect".

Depp breath "never mind that......anyway.....thanks for the heads up, I'll take good care of the kitten if Mr. Armitage decides to call".

"Thank you......so all moved in to your new place?".

"Yes, finally put the last stuff away.......should have done it a long time ago......Henry loves the courtyard and the roof top garden.......it seems so quiet".

"We told you to move, dear......but you wanted to save money".

"I needed to make sure this clinic was on solid ground before I put myself in more debt".

"We would have helped".

"I know, Mom, but you also know I want to do things on my own.........you helped me through school, that is more than enough......".

"Never....oh my gosh, gotta run......I promised your dad to meet me for an early dinner and I'm late already".

Shaking my head, she is always late "I think Dad is use to that by now, but have a good time and thanks for the call" and we hang up.

I lean back in my office chair and think about what she said. I rub my face, stretching my legs and I know she is right, Aaron and I need to call it quits and move on, we owe that to each other. We met over a year ago at some theater fundraiser and sparks flew. He was there because he owned the building it was being held at and I got dragged along by my folks, who support anything and everything when it comes to the arts here in this city. I more or less grew up going to the theater, the ballet, the symphony etc. and I still very much love all that, but I knew my future was not on stage.

My grandparents, on my mother's side, live on a farm in upstate New York and I have been coming there since I was a baby and have always loved all the animals. My parents have always had at least one dog and one cat and I went through my share of furry critters growing up. I dreamed on becoming a veterinarian for as long as I can remember and one of my proudest moments, graduating from Colorado State with my degree in veterinary medicine.

After a few years at a couple of clinics in Colorado, the need to return to my roots and the city I love, became too strong and me and 3 other colleagues from back East, embarked on this adventure of establishing a 24 hour clinic, catering to the pickiest clients. It has been hard work, but also very fulfilling and we have finally gotten to a place where we have hired more people, and we feel we can actually breathe for a moment. 

So back to Aaron. We dated and hung out after meeting, but it quickly fizzled out. We are both very busy people and neither of us felt the need to try to compromise to fit each other more into our lives. We are friends and probably always will be, there is a deep mutual respect and love. I know we will be seeing each other in a few days, one of the theaters have their annual donor banquet and I'm going with my parents and I am sure he will be there, it's held at one of his venues.

I sent him a quick text "can we talk......maybe before the party Friday......I'll come over".

Pause and my phone dings "sure.....I've been meaning to call you.......5pm ish Friday? XO A".

Sending a thumbs up emoji, I get a heart emoji back......we do understand each other.

I sigh and then make a move to get up, I'm off for tonight and it will be so nice. Maybe I can actually cook something in my new, bigger kitchen or just enjoy the roof top garden at my complex, I have a stack of books that are just waiting to be read.

Henry senses I am getting ready to leave, so he gets up and stretches, looking at me with expectation. I pet him "yeah....we'll leave in a minute".

The intercom comes on, my friend and front desk manager, Tracey "Jordyn.....are you still here?".

"Yes".

"Can you see one more client in 10 minutes? He is on hold and almost begged, asking to see you specifically".

"Sure.....".

"Thank you".

I look at Henry "well, you need to hang out a little bit longer, buddy....". He snorts and wags his butt and I reach down to pet him as he flops himself on the floor, asking for his stomach to be scratched. I comply and smile as he makes happy sounds. I got him four years ago, when my life sort of crumbled before my eyes or at least I thought so at the time, he has been with me ever since.

KNOCK      Tracey's voice carries through "it's me".

Opening the door, I find her flushed faced outside and motions for her to come in "what's the matter? You look excited".

She grins "oh my gosh! I just talked to Richard Armitage on the phone!" and she sighs "that baritone voice......wow".

I laugh "calm down, he is hardly the first famous person to call or come through these doors.....it sort of comes with the territory, since our clinic in the middle of where a lot of them live".

"I know, I know....but swoon......he is so handsome and that accent and...", she giggles like a school girl. Then she turns serious, looking at me "wait.....you don't seem surprised at all that he called?"

"My Mom.....she called......doing set design and costumes for the play he is doing in a couple of months........there was a kitten in the ally and I guess Richard decided to take it, she gave him our card, she said he looked lost leaving with it........I guess he has never owned a cat before".

"Really?", she looks surprised.

"Well, not all of the human race grew up with a small zoo, Tracey".

"Good point" and she pets Henry "anyway.....he is on his way, he said he needed the cat checked out or whatever".

"Sounds good......is it quiet out there?".

"Yeah, Dr. Copeland is tending to a walk in right now and hopefully it will be quiet after that and Mr. Armitage, since the day is over".

I nod "let's hope so" and I smirk "please try to act normal when he gets here", it's a joke, Tracey is always professional when it matters.

"Very funny" and she leaves.

Reaching for my water bottle, I take a drink and then quickly check my phone, scrolling Instagram for a moment, liking a few pictures popping up.

BUZZZZ             "Dr. Taylor......patient has arrived in room 1".

I hit the intercom "thanks, Tracey". I open the door and turn to look at Henry "I'll be back in a minute and then we will go home", he snorts and wiggle his butt, which always makes me smile and I close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs, real estate is scares, so our clinic has several floors, our offices being on the 3rd floor. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, spring is here and I love the warmer weather. I grab the lab coat from the rack in the hall with our names, quickly putting it on and adjusting my stethoscope that is always around my neck.

Making it to the first floor, I pass by Tracey, who is finishing up paperwork, she winks and mouths quietly "he is so handsome", I just shake my head and keep walking.

Getting to the door with the whimsical 1 painted on it, inside a paw print, I knock once, before stepping into the exam room. Richard is crouched over a cardboard box, talking into it. He is wearing black jeans, leather sneakers, a white t-shirt and a Belstaff jacket. A light scruff is on his chin. His head snaps up and our eyes meet. He has the prettiest blue eyes.

I extend my hand "Dr. Jordyn Taylor...it's nice to meet you, Mr. Armitage".

He takes my hand and I feel like I have been hit by lightening as our fingers meet, his hand closing around mine, his eyes warm, a small smile on his lips "please call me Richard..it's nice to meet you, Dr. Taylor......your Mum is fantastic".

"Yes she is......and please, it's Jordyn.....the rest way too formal".

We both look down, realizing we are still holding hands, he reluctantly lets go, blushing slightly "so..sorry.....Jordyn" and then we both sort of giggle. 

I look at him "so...what can I do for you?".

He steps over to the box, peeking inside of it "I've got a kitten.....it was in the ally by the theater and it looked so miserable.....someone had to take it...your Mum gave me your card, in case I needed it checked out........so I just need to make sure it is healthy....maybe shots?", he hesitates for a moment "I've never had a cat before, I honestly have no idea what I am doing.....but I couldn't just let it be there".

A very faint meow comes from the box and I look in there too, seeing a small creme colored fur ball, next to Richard's big hand. He is stroking it's chin and the kitten tilts its head backwards, enjoying the contact. I reach for it, my hand brushing over the top of his for a second "may I?".

"Yeah...of course......that's why I am here" and he gives me a smile.

I pick up the tiny animal, cradling it in my hand and then sets it down on the exam table. It meows pathetically and crouches down, shaking. It has dark markings on the ears, face, lower part of the feet and the tail. It has blue eyes, almost matching Richard's. I stroke the top of the head "ohh poor thing......all terrified".

Richard bends down, his v neck tshirt giving me a peek of a hairy, fit chest as he speaks softly, using his index finger to caress the furry chin "it's alright little one......nothing bad will happen, the friendly doctor will just make sure you are alright".

I melt a little, he is so gentle and his voice soothing. I stare at his hand and those longer fingers, swallowing hard imagining what those fingers could do. I clear my throat to help me get rid of the filthy images in my head. I put on the stethoscope, placing it on the tiny chest "let's have a listen". I move it around, Richard anxiously watching me, our eyes meeting again "heart is fine....nervous, but that is to be expected". I remove it from my ears and then feel with my hands, over the tiny body, gently palpating the torso and down to the hips, testing movements etc. I check under the tail "it's a little girl".

He smiles "that's what your Mum said".

"Do you have name for her?".

Thinking for a minute, he looks at the kitten and then at me "Galadriel.....I know it's a bit silly".

Shaking my head, I give him a smile "no...1st rule you learn in vet school.....there are no names that are too silly for people to name their pets and they are often very meaningful.....and I am sure she will be a light in your life, but right now, you sure are hers".

Richard smiles "a Tolkien fan? Not everyone would get that".

"One of the first books my dad ever read to me was the Hobbit.....big fan of the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.....thank you, Thorin" and I slightly bow my head.

His eyes sparkle, slightly bowing back "my pleasure and thank you......I think the Hobbit transcend across languages and cultures".

"Oh totally......one of those rare things that does....."

"Read a lot?" and he leans his elbows on the exam table so he can pet Galadriel, who snuggles up to him, wanting to feel safe. He picks her up, cradling her against his chest, her looking tiny and fragile.

My heart skips a beat, he is so dang adorable with her. I nod "yeah.....growing up in an artsy home, it was just something we always did......I have fond memories of hearing my parents talk about some great book they read and when I got older, I became part of that discussion".

He chuckles "I use to get in trouble, Mum taking my flashlight away when she caught me reading under the covers at night".

"Oh me too......books are great" and I step closer "can I look in her ears?".

"Oh yeah, yeah" and he lifts her down to the table again, gesturing "sorry.....didn't mean to talk your ear off about other stuff".

I place my hand briefly on his jacket covered arm, looking at him "please don't apologize......I love to talk books and pet names.....it fascinates me why and how they end up with the names they do".

"You should write a book about that" and he gives me a warm smile, then looks down at my hand on his arm.

There is tension in the room, but not in a bad or uncomfortable way, it just feels electrifying. I don't know if he feels it, but I sure do. 

"Maybe I will someday....." and I reach for the orthoscope, putting on a a new tip and look in Galadriel's ears, which she doesn't find amusing at all. She tries to squirm away, but Richard gently holds her, which then leads her to open her mouth, letting out what to her is a loud scream in protest, but it really is just the tiniest squeak.

We both start laughing and he picks her back up, rubbing her spine "ohh bloody stop.......that didn't hurt you at all".

"I think she is a drama queen".

He lifts an eyebrow "oh really?" and we share a chuckle.

I lean against the counter, making eye contact "she looks ok......but she should get her shots and then maybe a bath when you get home......my guess is she is around 8 weeks, which is ok for her to leave mom, but make sure you buy her kitten food.....".

"What kind should I buy? This entire thing is like a foreign language to me to be honest".

"Buy her a good quality one......price is a pretty good indicator.......we sell some up in the front if you would like".

"What do you recommend?".

"I personally like the Science Diet, because the nutrition is good and the kibbles are small, easy for them to eat".

"And I need a bed, litter box, litter.....food and water dish.........what else?".

"Toys......lots of toys......kittens are adventurous and need lots of stimulation and go through your home to cat proof it......they can chew on stuff and eat all kinds of things".

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" and he scratches Galadriel's head,

"Okay....let me go get the vaccines and then you can be on your way.....", then I stop "and oh....even assuming she will be an indoor cat only, you might strongly think about having her fixed.....they are happier that way and since you are a male......you can also avoid getting courted by a very horny female in heat ever so often".

His eyes get big "seriously?".

"Yeah, some female cats act totally ridiculous and annoying towards any males, even from the human race, when they are in heat".

"That does not sound appealing.....and yes, indoor only, I live in a flat".

"Don't most NY'kers?".

Richard laughs "you have a point.....but yeah, when should we do that and what are the risks?".

"Well, any time you put an animal or a human under general anesthesia there are risks, but it is very much a routine thing and they recover quickly........the benefits outweigh the risks.....I think most vets fix their animals without question".

"Do you have a cat?".

"No, not at the moment.....I have a dog, a pug, Henry......but I grew up with cats, my parents still owns them and a dog".

"Dogs are great, but with my life.....it would be too hard" and he looks at the cat in his arms "maybe this is even too hard......I honestly haven't figured it out yet......when I have to go travel for work".

I reassure him "cats are easier, much easier.....the only reason I can have Henry, without hiring a dog service, is because I bring him here to work........you'll figure it out, we can recommend pet sitting services or cats can actually be taught to travel well".

"Really?".

"Yes......some enjoy it.....my parents take theirs all the time when they travel to their second home in upstate NY and I have a girlfriend that flies with her cat".

"Interesting......never knew that".

"I know they have a reputation for being their own and they are to a point, but they can also learn to adapt to your lifestyle.......I'll be right back with the vaccines" and I leave for s second.

Walking down to the fridge in the ER area, I reach in for the vials I need. Tracey comes in, looking at me curiously "so how is he?".

"Tracey! You make it sound like I am taking him for a test ride".

Wiggling an eyebrow, she smirks "well, maybe you should! He is hot as fuck.....my god, those eyes and that voice".

"He is a nice looking man and the kitten is cute" and I put my hand to my heart "he named her Galadriel".

"Oh my.....that is the cutest thing ever".

"I know".

"Well, anyway.....I'm headed out......Beth took over for me.....Dr. Copeland is just eating donuts in the break room......I think we are good".

"Ok....that boy can eat for 10 people, I swear.....but thanks......I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you, Jordie.......now go hump Thorin".

Rolling my eyes, I stick my tongue out at her "very funny" and she leaves.

Knocking on the door again, I step into the room again and Richard is still holding Galadriel, who has now fallen asleep against his chest. I smile "awww, how adorable is she?".

"I know....." and he hesitates for a moment "ehh......do you by chance offer bathing services or know of a place that does?" and he blushes slightly "I am not sure I am comfortable giving her a bath.....what if I do it wrong or hurt her?", another pause "I know it is a bit late today....".

"Tell you what.....I can do it, it's really easy and she is tiny".

"Really? You would do that? I'll pay you....I just don't want to hurt her".

"It's fine......I don't mind and I'll show you how, not that she might need it much since she will be indoor......follow me......let's bathe her first and then give her shots".

I carry the vials back with Richard in tow, still holding the sleeping kitten. We enter the ER area gain, which is currently empty and we make our way over to the sink on the one wall. I plug it, turn the water on, feeling and adjusting the temperature, then reach for the dish soap under the sink.

Richard looks skeptical at the bottle "Dawn?".

"Yep, it is gentle and gets rid of grease and what not.......that't what they use to clean sea birds etc after an oil spill".

"Oh yeah, yeah.....I've seen that on TV".

I hold my hands out for Galadriel and he hands her to me, which causes her to wake up. I place her in the warm water and while she protests a little, once I start rubbing the soap into her skin, she relaxes "oh look, I think she likes it".

"I'll be damned, she does, doesn't she? and he grins, pulling out his phone from his pocket "may I?".

"Knock yourself out" and he snaps a few pictures of his pet having a bath. 

I rinse her, making sure to get all the soap out of her fur, then points to the cupboard on the other wall "grab me a towel from in there, would you?". Richard retrieves one and I dry her off, then hands her back to Richard, wrapped in another towel. I quickly give her the shots, she squeaks while I do it and Richard winces, but it is over fast. I pet her still damp head "there...all done......you just need another booster in 2 months...".

We stand and talk for a few minutes, conversation flows easily between us and then I take him out to the front area, to our mini store, to help him pick out the food. He buys a big bag and pays the bill. We walk back to the exam room and he carefully unwraps Galadriel "I think you are dry or almost anyway....time to put you can in the box, so we can go home......after stopping at Petco to get you some supplies, lets hope they deliver".

"I think most Petco's here in the city do..." and then I watch him try to put the kitten back in the cardboard box, I grab his arm "wait.....let me go check...I'm sure we have a pet carrier you can borrow....it's safer and easier".

"You sure? We don't want to be a burden...you've already done so much...like the bath etc".

"Yeah, hold on...." and I disappear, running down in the basement to our storage area, finding a perfect small pet carrier. I put a towel in the bottom and bring it back to the room "here...this will be much better, it has a handle".

"Dr...", I raise my eyebrow, "I mean....Jordyn.....thank you, that's very kind....I'll return it tomorrow after work, I promise.......".

"It'll be fine....just bring it when she comes to get fixed".

"Ok" and he gives me a sincere look "thank you for everything....I really appreciate it".

I pet Galadriel one more time before he puts her in the carrier and smile "you're welcome......good luck with her.....she is a lucky little princess"

"Thank you" and he hesitates before extending his hand, which I take and we just look at each other for a long moment, before he clears his throat and reluctantly let go. I show him out and he shoots me another smile before walking out the door. 

I sigh. Beth looks up from the reception as I come back in "who was that? He looked familiar" and she look on the computer, gasping "no way!".

"Yeah, that was him....".

"Wow......he sure is gorgeous".

"Mmmm.....yes.....".

"He owns a cat?".

"Yeah now he does" and I chuckle "she will have him wrapped around her paw in no time".

She laughs and I tell her goodnight, before walking back up to my office, after touching base with Dr. Copeland for a minute. I quickly note a few things on Galadriel's chart, then reach for Henry's leash and we are finally on our way home, grateful it is just 5 blocks from the hospital.

I decide on just ordering take out later, so we enter my new apartment complex, saying hi to Joe, the door man and then waiting for the elevator to come back down from our floor. We ride it up and the doors ding open. I let Henry go, he knows the way to my door, but I see something catch his attention as he walks out and he takes off, running and the next thing I hear is an upset voice "bloody hell! NO! Come back! I didn't invite you in".

The voice is familiar and I am a bit confused as I step out, looking down the hall, seeing Richard standing in front of the other door on my floor, holding the pet carrier, the food and a couple of big bags from Petco. The door is open and Henry is nowhere to be seen.

He looks up, surprise on his face "Jordyn? What are you doing here?".

I point to the apartment door on the far end "I live here".

"What? You do? It use to be some business guy......never said much other than nod.....I would occasionally hear him" and he blushes for some reason.

"I moved in last week....finally wanted to be closer to work" and then I point "please tell me that Henry is not in there".

"I'm afraid so.......he came out of nowhere....and I had all these bags".

I'm totally mortified "I'm so sorry! Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" and I call in there "Henry! Bad dog! Come out here right now!" and I turn to take a couple of bags from him "let me help you and I'll disappear in shame with my naughty dog".

"It's ok, just startled me and I couldn't do much, he was so fast........I'm sure he is fine...". 

I follow him "you don't know Henry.....", stepping into a narrow hallway and I set the bags down "got what you needed?".

"I think so, they are delivering the rest in 30 minutes or so they claimed" and he puts the pet carrier down. He motions "please....lets see if we can find him".

The hallway has a small nook with a desk filled with lots of papers, Richard gestures "I'm sorry.....I wasn't expecting company....."and he calls out "Henry....." and he clicks his tongue. We walk further and on one side is the small kitchen, but no dog in there and Richard leads me to the other side, that steps down into a sunken living room, the light streaming in from the tall windows. A comfortable couch is placed in the one corner, a TV on the opposite wall and then bookcases and books scattered on the couch, the coffee table and a few on the floor. He apologizes again "sorry...".

I reach for his arm, our eyes meeting "hey...please don't.....I'm the one that is totally invading your privacy and space, because my damn dog apparently doesn't know where he lives".

He nods "it's alright" and he looks around "well, he obviously did not like this room either".

We walk back up the stairs and Richard turns, pushing another door open and he makes a face, muttering "I really need to pick up....no Henry" and I peek in a masculine looking bathroom with grey tile, a good size bathtub and a glass block shower visible, along with some discarded clothes and a few towels, all on the floor.

He stops by the last door, slightly open and turns around, and we are all of a sudden standing really close, his body heat radiating. He lifts a hand "I know you told me not to apologize, but" and he runs a hand over his face "I'm embarrassed, I'm not always this messy.....just been busy with rehearsals and".

I cut him off "Richard.....it's fine.....I'm the one embarrassed here.......my dog and I are totally intruding......and if he is indeed is in what I assume in your bedroom, I'll just die".

Richard pushes the door open and I let out a groan, burying my face in my hands when the king size bed comes into view, because there among the sheet and the duvet, is Henry, laying all comfortable and looking might proud of himself "oh god.....no!".

 


	2. Chapter 2

"HENRY! You bad dog!!! Come here!" and I stomp my foot and point to the door "you get your behind out of there, that is not your bed or even your home, bad dog!". He looks at me and then down, then very slowly, too slow, starts to move off the bed, slithering over the sheets and down comforter and then finally jumping down. He immediately crouches by my feet, rolling over and looking at me with expectant eyes. I shake my head "nope.....not going to work......what you did was very bad".

I look at the owner of the bed, who has a slightly amused look on his face and his eyes meet mine. I gesture "I'm so sorry, Richard! Really! This is totally horrifying.....I'm so embarrassed!".

Henry wiggles on his back over towards Richard, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Richard chuckles, putting his hands up in defeat "sorry, mate....better not bail you out of this one or your Mum might scold me too". He turns to me, still an amused look on his face "it's alright....I'm not offended, it just took me by surprised how fast he was getting in here".

"No it isn't.....not in the least" and I reach down to grab Henry's leash "it's not cool he just invited himself into your home, let alone your bed of all places". I do glance a round, the walls are a soft grey, the bed itself currently has crisp, light blue sheets on it along with a dark navy down comforter with some abstract large feathers on it. The headboard is a rich dark brown leather and the nightstand on either side are piled with books. Clothes are thrown over the chaise in the corner and on the dresser that holds a flatscreen TV. A door leads to what I assume is a walk in closet.

"Sorry.....didn't expect company".

I turn to him, placing my hand on his arm "please....we are the ones that are sorry" and I click my tongue "come on, Henry....we are leaving very red faced and embarrassed". Henry just wags his entire behind and looks excited. I shake my head and lead him out of the bedroom, towards the front door. Richard follows behind.

We pass the bags in the hallway and the pet carrier holding Galadriel. She is sitting up to the opening and looks interested at Henry, who sees her and immediately runs over there, snorting and crouching down, excited to encounter another fur friend. She takes a step back, pulls her ears into kite like shapes and lets out the tiniest hiss, baring her teeth. It is totally adorable and when she does it again, Henry barks, thinking she wants to play.

Pulling on his leash, I try to get him going "nope...she doesn't like you or want to play with you, buddy....come on, time to go!".

Richard chuckles at her and lifts the carrier up "that's right, you stand your ground little one". She meows and presses against the grate of the door, wanting his attention. He coos at her and walks me to the door, still holding her carrier close "I'll get you out in the moment, darling".

I smile when I hear him call her that, I think she has him wrapped around her tiny paw already. I turn to face him, our eyes meeting and I clear my throat "again......I'm really sorry, Richard".

"It's not a big deal, Jordyn......don't feel bad".

"Well, I do and thanks for not freaking out......" and I look at the carrier and then back at him "good luck with her....call me if you need anything....I'll see you around......".

"Thanks for everything" and he holds out his hand, which I shake quickly, trying to ignore whatever it is when we touch. 

We glance at each other and then I lead Henry down the hall, still muttering my displeasure with him as I hear Richard shut the door behind us.

Making it into our own apartment, I release him from the leash and he trots in the kitchen to his water bowl to get a hearty drink, then looks up at me and then down to his food bowl. I sigh "alright....you can have dinner". I give him his measured scoop of food and he happily gobbles it all up. I look in the fridge, finding my takeout Chinese from the other night, so I guess I don't need to worry about dinner either. Easy peasy.

 

The next morning:

We wake up early, do our potty run down in the courtyard and then a quick stroll around the block, stopping at this amazing bakery I found right when I moved in. Actually, my girlfriend, who loves all things sweet, pointed it out to me. They have wonderful bread and the most delicious croissants with chocolate filling. Not good for the hips, but sometimes you have to not care. 

I spend some time last night Googling Richard just for fun, while Henry went off to dream land in his bed next to mine. Yes, he actually has a bed, ordered from an online store and it is set up on the wall by my nightstand. I usually don't allow him on my bed and that is why it was even more horrifying he just made himself at home in Richard's. I was familiar with Richard's work, but not so much with the entire group of people that seem very devoted to him and his career.

So from all the reading, I gathered he is fond of chocolate, so I grab him a couple of croissants in a fancy box and I leave them by his door when we are getting ready for work, along with a card with another sincere apology. I don't want to disturb him and I know sometimes stage actors keep weird hours, since they perform at night.

We trot off to work, quickly falling into the rhythm of the day, it's another busy one.

I finally have a minute to grab a cup of coffee in my office and Tracey stops by, leaning against the door frame "so.......".

"So what?" and I take another sip of the life giving brew.

"How was Mr. Armitage?".

I roll my eyes "oh please stop.......nothing happened", I see the look in her eyes and lift my hand "yes he is beautiful, handsome and actually also very nice, but....he is a famous actor, he is a lot older than me", pause and a sigh "and he is also my freaking neighbor".

Tracey lets out a yelp "no way!".

"Yes way.......he was getting home when Henry and I got off the elevator and Henry proceeded to invite himself into Richard's apartment and his bed".

"WHAT?".

"Yes......naughty dog, it was so embarrassing" and I look at the subject in question, who is snoring on my couch.

She laughs "I bet that was interesting.....what did Richard do and what about the kitten?".

"He was surprisingly calm about it and Galadriel was still in the carrier", then I smile "I think he purchased half of Petco coming home".

"I don't know that much about him, but judging from his work.......he doesn't do anything half way".

I nod "I think so too......I read some stuff online last night, he is very devoted to his craft and he has a very faithful following".

Tracey pulls out her phone "he is on Twitter, I follow him" and then she goes "awwwwwwww", showing me her phone and Richard's account, which has a new picture of a tiny creme colored fluff ball, curled up in a pink basket with the writing *princess* on the front in silver letters. There is no explanation, just the picture and the few comments I see before Tracey moves her phone, are all begging for one. 

Her headset buzzes and she pushes the button on answer "Thank you for calling 4Paws Pet Hospital...this is Tracey...how can I help you?". She listens for a few moments to the person on the other end and then looks at me, gesturing. I raise an eyebrow, not knowing what she means, she holds her hand over the microphone, whispering "it's him......Richard", while she is paying attention to what is being said on the other end. She nods "okay......I see........let me have you to talk to Dr. Taylor.......yes, she is in......please hold one moment Mr. Armitage".

She pushes her hold button and then points on my desk phone "line one.........he is freaking out.......Galadriel got into some sort of pastry with chocolate......he thinks she is going to die......he read it on Google".

Nodding, I give her a thumbs up as she closes the door, letting me take the call. I put it on speaker and lean forward "Dr. Taylor....how may I help you?".

His low, baritone voice booms into my office and Henry jumps up, looking around "yes....Dr. Tayl.....Jordyn.....fu....I mean.....hello.......thank god you are there" and he is breathing a little hard "it's Richard......Armitage.......your neighbor.....Galadriel's owner".

I smile into the phone "hi Richard.....you ok?".

"Hi.....and ehhh no...... first, thank you for the lovely note and the treats......you didn't have to do that, but they were very tasty", deep breath "sadly Galadriel though so too and she ate part of one when I got up from the couch to get more coffee......the chococlate.....should I bring her in? I read on Google cats shouldn't eat chocolate.....they can die".

"You're welcome and yes it was necessary.....I'm still horrified......so how much did she eat?".

"I think only like maybe 2 bites......there wasn't much left".

"Is she acting normal? And how long ago was it?".

"5 minutes and yes, she seems fine", I can hear the smile "she is currently cleaning herself and looking pretty pleased".

"Okay.....I think she should be fine.....I know she is small, but she didn't have that much, but keep an eye on her for the next couple of hours......call if she starts acting different or throwing up or gets the runs..".

He sighs "hmm......ok, might need to bring her with me, I have another costume fitting and then rehearsals today".

"You are welcome to drop her by here.....we can keep an eye on her.....I can bring her home when I get off at 5pm, if that will help you".

"You sure? I'll pay the boarding fee or whatever, but that would be fantastic....I wouldn't have to worry about her".

"I'm sure.....just drop her off".

He sounds so relieved "thank you, Jordyn......".

"Not a problem, Richard......happy to help.....just give her to Tracey in the front, I've got a couple of scheduled surgeries in a little while, but I'll check on her when I get done.....I can text you".

"Wonderful.....my number is in your files, but let me give it to you again".

I note it "got it and here is mine" and I rattle if off and he repeats it back to me, "yep, that's it".

"Thank you, thank you.....I owe you".

"No you don't....small token for my dog rubbing himself all over your sheets yesterday....and oh, he had a bath the day before, I forgot to tell you that".

He chuckles "it's was ok.......but he sure has a mind of his own, doesn't he?".

I snort "you think?.

There is a short pause, but then he clears his throat "anyway....I'll let you go, but seriously, thank you so much".

"Anytime, Richard.....I'll be in touch".

"Bye, Jordyn".

"Bye" and we hang up.

I sit there for a moment, just lost in my own thoughts, until Tracey buzzes through "so did you calm the mighty dwarf king down?".

"He was fine, Tracey......just a bit concerned, but he is bringing Galadriel in a little while.....I agreed to keep an eye on her today".

Tracey whistles "oh yeah?".

"Oh hush......just let me know when she gets here....headed into the OR for a couple of spays in a second" and I end it.

 

All done with the surgeries, I strip off my gloves and wipe my forehead, it is a bit warm in here. I wash up and then go check on my patients, watching as the tech, Emily, makes sure they are waking up properly. I hear the tiniest squeak coming from one of the holding cages in the ER and look up and then break into a big smile. Galadriel is hanging on the wire door with all four paws and meowing for attention. I got over there and open the cage, yelping in surprise as she more or less leaps into my arms and purrs as loud as she can.

I cradle her and coo "you don't like being in there, do you?" and she climbs up on me, her tiny claws grabbing onto my scrubs and she ends up on my shoulder, where she surveys the entire room. 

Tracey walks in and sees us, laughing "she sure thinks she is the queen of the world, doesn't she?".

"I guess so", and I reach for her, not wanting her to fall.

"Well, Richard sure is catering to her.....he brought half of Petco with him today and the pet carrier you let him borrow last night" and she lifts her eyes "I guess she now has a fancy pink and brown soft carrier".  I look at it is sitting in the corner by the cages along with a bag of what looks like toys. She sees me looking "yeah, that is all her stuff, including food and he even brought her litter box".

"Now be nice, Trace.....remember, he has never owned a cat before".

"I know, but we are a damn pet hospital" and then she chuckles "it's actually really adorable how he is with her.....you should have seen him say goodbye to her......you would have thought he was going to be gone for months".

"Well, that might be their reality once he is done with this play....he does travel a lot".

"What about her?" and she motions to the tiny feline, now snuggled up to me.

I shrug "not sure.....he was concerned about it yesterday, but I told him she could be taught to travel or we could recommend long term boarding".

She wiggles her eyebrow and smirks "or he could get you as his girlfriend and she could just live with you and Henry when he is gone".

"Ha, ha....very funny, but NO......first of all, he is a lot older than me, second, he is a freaking celebrity.....I've grown up in the outer circles of that circus and no thank you, third, I'm sure he has a girlfriend already or 10, judging from his online following, there are plenty that would pay money to sleep with him....fourth, I'm sure he is not interested and fifth, I'm technically still with Aaron".

Tracey laughs "most of those arguments don't hold up, counselor" and she continues when I arch a brow "one, age doesn't matter and if I recall, he is only like maybe 7 years older than you, which is nothing......two, he seems very down to earth and not into the whole celebrity thing and three.....well, I don't know if he has a girlfriend or not, but I didn't see a ring, so the man is not married, but I do agree there are many that at least would like to be his girlfriend.......four, you don't know if he is interested or not.....you just met.....and five, would you just end with with Aaron for heavens sake?".

I sigh "yeah, I know.....I will......tomorrow before the theater charity thing....I already texted him and asked if we could talk".

"Good.....it's about damn time....he is nice and all, Jordie, but he is not for you.....you never looked truly happy with him and like he lit up the world for you".

"No he doesn't......we are friends and that's it" and I look at Galadriel, who has snuggled up and is trying not to fall asleep.

"Awww, she is so adorable.....you should sent a picture to Richard.....where is your phone?".

I reach in my back pocket and fish it out, handing it to Tracey "here". She snaps a couple of me holding the sleeping kitten, before she hands it back to me and the phone rings again, calling her back on duty. I let Emily know I'm going to my office to type the notes for the surgeries. I carefully walk up the stairs to my office and opens the door, Henry lifting his head from the couch and then sitting up, when he realizes I am carrying a tiny friend. I kneel down, letting him sniff Galadriel, smiling when he does and then licks her a couple of times and then looks up at me, his entire behind wiggling in excitement. 

I pet him "yes, she is adorable, isn't she?". I grab one of his pet beds and carefully put her in it, watching Henry like a hawk. Galadriel stirs, but when falls back asleep and the next thing I know is Henry has curled up in the bed next to her, putting his head on the edge, watching her. I take a picture and then turn my computer on to get the charts done.

DING 

Looking at my phone, I stretch and see a text message from *Richard A.*:

"How is she? Everything ok? I honestly can't thank you enough", followed by the grateful emoji and the cat one.

I smile and text him back "she is fine......" and I quickly attach the picture of me holding her in the ER "she doesn't like to be in the cage, but fell asleep when I got her out".

"Awww....she is so cute", heart emoji and smiley face "but I don't want her to disrupt your work", frowny face.

Smiley face "she isn't" and I send the picture of her in the basket, with Henry next to her "she is sleeping with her new friend", dog emoji.

Heart emoji "that is seriously so cute".

"I know, right?".

"Thank you so, so much, Jordyn.....we owe you".

"Happy to help you out".

Sad face "crap...gotta run.....costume fittings, they are gesturing wildly".

"Watch out for that stern head costume designer, she is vicious with those hangers", winky face "tell my mom hi".

No response, but I chuckle and then get back to work.

 

Richard walks into the basement of the theater, lightly chuckling, in his own world, until my Mom shakes him out of it "well someone sure is happy today".

His head snaps up and he sticks his phone in his pocket, blushing slightly "ehh...yeah, sorry, Caroline......".

She laughs "no worries, Richard.......happy you are happy, that's always a good thing, isn't it?".

"Yeah it is".

"So how is your new pet, did you both survive the night?".

His entire face lights up "she is brilliant.....I mean....she is good.....settled in well" and he reaches out to touch my Mom's arm "and thank you for the number to the vet place...I took her and Jordyn is wonderful".

She smiles "you are more than welcome and yes she is, but I might be biased a tiny bit".

Richard laughs "yeah, probably, but no she is so kind....she gave Galadriel", my Mom's eyes raise "yes, that's what I named her.....Jordyn gave her a bath and shots and then told me to get her fixed" and then his eyes go big "and guess what? We are neighbors!".

"What? You live at Jordyn's new place?".

"Yeah, I guess so......I was just unlocking my flat door last night, holding the carrier and bags from Petco and Henry came running out of the lift and into my apartment".

My Mom rolls her eyes "sounds like Henry...he has a mind of his own", then adds "kind of like his owner, actually, but don't tell her I said that".

"I wont.....but yeah, Jordyn was mortified and we found him in my bed".

"You did?".

He chuckles "sure did and Henry looked mighty proud of himself".

"I bet he did".

"Anyway......Jordyn got him out and left in a hurry, but long story short......Galadriel is back over at 4Paws, being watched for the day....she ate part of my chocolate croissant this morning and I called, freaking out".

"Let me guess, they were croissants in a robin eggs blue box?".

"Yes! How did you know?".

"Because my Jordie loves food and will find the best places to eat in this town".

"Well, I might need to talk to her about that sometime".

"You should".

He pulls out his phone again, swiping over the screen and then shows my Mom the pictures I sent him a few minutes earlier "look.......she just texted me these, that is what I was looking at when I walked in".

My Mom adjusts her glasses so she can see "aww, that is so cute and look at Jordyn holding her....that's adorable".

"I know" and he gives her a goofy grin "I owe her for helping me out today......".

"Well, that is what she does best, helping people and animals.......".

"I'm beginning to see that".

"She has always had a deep compassion for others..... she would always find the one person in school that didn't have a friend..." and Richard listens in fascination as my Mom talks about me.

When she finally stops, he looks at her "you should be very proud of her".

"Oh we are, believe me.......", then she straightens up "sorry for talking your ear off about her......I guess we should get back to work, huh" and she winks.

"Please don't apologize......but yeah, maybe we should". 

 

I'm getting ready to wrap up for the day. Me and the two other vets are filling in the two coming on for the evening/night shift. Luckily we only have two patients staying overnight, so it could turn out to be an easy evening.

Making it back up the stairs to my office, I grab my things and put the leash on Henry. I send a text to Richard "I'm headed home......I'll just bring Galadriel with me, stop by my apartment when you get home". My phone starts to ring and I put it to my ear "hello".

"Jordyn....it's Rich..hard....I'm walking to the subway right now......are you sure? What if she has to go to the bathroom?".

"You sent her litter box".

"That's right.....but can you carry it home?".

"Yeah, I think I got it or I'll hail a cab".

"I'll pay you back.......let me know how much I owe you from today already, would you?".

"Nothing".

"Jordyn! No, I can't let you do that......absolutely not".

"I think I'm the one that get to decide that" and I sound firm.

Silence.

"Well...uhm....ok.....we'll talk about it later, I know where you live, you know".

That makes me giggle "you do, don't you?".

He smirks "yep", but then his tone changes "at least let me buy you dinner.....I'll bring it home", he sounds sheepish "I'm not sure Galadriel should be left alone yet".

My heart melts a little "I'm sure she will be fine....but I get it and sure, you can buy me dinner" and I stifle a yawn "I'm actually a bit tired".

"Brilliant......anything you would like in particular or allergies I should be aware of?".

"No...I love food, so anything really and thank you......that's very kind of you".

"The least I can do.....you watched the little monster all day".

"Oh so now she is a monster, huh?" and I laugh.

"No, not really....but sure added some worry in my life today.......anyway, how about sushi from the place down the street, it's really good".

"That sounds fantastic.....see you in a little while".

"Great......see you, Jordyn and thank you........bye" and he hangs up, feeling a tiny bit giddy. He stops in his tracks, becoming aware of the feelings that are welling up inside of him, but then quickly pushes them aside. He doesn't have time to have anyone in his life.....it always turns into something so complicated.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout to my Tumblr friend, you know who you are......who came up with the idea of him being scared of needles. Thank you for that and the ideas you let me run past you! Appreciate it so much!

I pay the yellow cab and make my way into our building. Joe, the friendly doorman rushes out to help me "hey....Miss Taylor, let me help you with that".

Smiling, I hand him Galadriel's pet carrier "thanks....just hold her for a moment, then I think I got it".

He talks into the carrier "hey there little one......you sure get around......" and he looks down to pet Henry on the head "hey buddy, how are you?". Henry snorts and wiggles his entire behind in excitement. 

I take a better hold of the bag and litter box, then reach for the carrier "thanks, Joe....".

"No, please let me help you up to your floor.....that's crazy you had to carry all that.....that doesn't sound like Mr. Armitage, making you do all this".

"Oh no, he didn't...I volunteered.....he didn't want to leave the kitten alone for so long and I own a vet clinic a few blocks from here, so I offered".

"That is very kind of you" and he looks at me fondly "Mr. Armitage is such a nice man....and boy is he taken by this little fluff ball", he chuckles before he continues "he couldn't wait to show me Galadriel when he came home last night".

I laugh "that's good...he told me he had never owned a cat before".

"Well, judging from how proud he looked, he is already in love with her...." and he says a little quieter, as we step into the elevator "it's been a long time since I've seen him this happy....I'm glad, he deserves it........he is one of the nicest guys I've ever met".

"I just met him yesterday when he brought in the kitten.....but yes, he does seem very nice and then it turns out we are neighbors".

"The world is funny sometimes, isn't it?" and he looks at me.

"Yes it is". We step out on our floor and I dump all the toys and the litterbox in front of his door. I reach for the pet carrier "thank you so much, Joe....I got it from here".

"You are welcome, miss.....you have a nice evening".

"You too" and we walk down to my apartment. I open the door and unhook Henry, who skips down the hall and then comes running back, watching me with expectant eyes as I walk in the kitchen and put the carrier on the counter. Galadriel meows softly, I talk to her "yes, I'll get you out in a minute....let me text your dad and let him know we are home".

Quickly tabbing on my phone, I sent Richard a text and then carefully unzip the front and lift her out, cuddling her to my chest. She snuggles, but then wiggles around, wanting to be able to look down. I think she is looking for Henry, who stands at my feet, trying to get a glimpse of her. I crouch down, holding Galadriel out so he can sniff her and when he does, he licks her head and she pushes her head against his. I set her down, watching like a hawk, but he is very gentle with her and she is extremely curious about him.

Henry lays down on the floor, letting her climb on him and I snap a picture of her sitting on top of him, looking about. I giggle.

DING

A message pops up on my phone screen from Richard "just getting home.....I'll come grab Galadriel in a moment, I need to set up dinner first. Want wine, water, juice, soda? Sorry.....don't have any beer".

I text him back "I'll bring her in 10 minutes.....she is playing with Henry.....water is fine, work tomorrow".

"Yeah, me too......thanks again....just come on in".

Making sure Henry and Galadriel are still ok, I walk down to the master bedroom and quickly shed my work clothes, throwing on a pair of black leggings and a pink tunic. I shake out my hair, twisting it back up, securing it with a sparkling clip instead of the plain black one I wore to work. I'm not a huge makeup person, so I just check that my mascara still looks ok and put on a neutral lip gloss.

Turning around, Henry comes in with Galadriel in tow, she skips and jumps, trying to keep up with him. I reach down to scoop her up "your dad is home, so lets take you home so you can go potty and maybe eat dinner, huh?". Henry barks when he hears the word *dinner* and I give him his food, still holding a squirmy fluff ball, she seems very interested in his food "nope...you can't have that, honey.....you need kitty food".

I lock my door and walk down the hall, holding Galadriel and my keys and phone. I knock and open Richard's door "hello.....it's your fur child".

Richard pokes his head out from the kitchen "hey.....come on in...make yourself at home".

"Thanks..." and I set her down on the floor "here...you are home......do you need to go potty?". She runs down the hall, about tripping over her own short legs, but darts in the bathroom and we can hear scratching noises.

He chuckles "I guess when you have to go, you have to go".

I lean against the door frame to the kitchen, he is finishing taking out the To Go boxes from the sushi place, setting them on the table in the nook.

"That't right and be glad she knows where she needs to go......cat urine is the worst".

Making a face, he hands me a glass of water, in a fancy wine glass "oh I am, believe me......she is a smart little bugger, isn't she?". I nod and take a sip, he notices my raised eyebrow at the glass and gestures "thought I would try to make it nice since I was too paranoid to take you out to a fancy place".

"You didn't have to do anything, Richard......just happy to help, really".

He shakes his head and lifts a finger at me "yes I most certainly do.....you never charged me for the bath yesterday and where is the bill for today?".

"Don't worry about it.....happy to keep an eye on her.......she really is a cute little thing and Henry loves her". I fish out my phone as he pours the miso soup into bowls. "Look, he let her climb all over him a few minutes ago".

Richard stops to look, a grin spreading "awww, that is cute" and he looks at me "you could have brought Henry.....".

"Yeah and let him roll all over your sheets again? No thanks.....that was a one time, very embarrassing.....besides, he is eating dinner and will then take a nap".

"Okay, but just know he is welcome...".

"I appreciate that....and speaking of dinner....Galadrial might be hungry, she was certainly interested in Henry's food".

He clicks his tongue "here kitty, kitty, kitty.....little GagGa....come here", he gives me a sheepish look "it's easier to call her that than her full name".

"Oh you don't have to explain....I think most pet owners have several names for their pets".

"Oh yeah.....so what are Henry's?" and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Uhm......depends on the situation......but most of the time Henry or buddy or dude.....occasionally turd head or some that contains a variety of swear words".

Richard laughs "oh boy....do I dare ask when those are used?".

Rolling my eyes, I laugh "yes....when he chewed up my credit card or my new, expensive lingerie or ate all the baseboards in my apartment when he was a puppy".

"He ate them?".

"Yep, sure did.....had to replace them all, it was a rental.......my significant other at the time was not pleased".

"I bet" and he is about to say something else, but our attention goes to the hall and doorway, when Galadriel comes trotting in, carrying one of her toy mice and drops it by Richard's feet. She looks up a him with her big, blue eyes and paws at his sock covered foot. I observe and my heart melts when I see the look on his face, he bends down and very gently scoops her up in his big hands, holding her out "there you are, darling" and he makes a silly face at her "I missed you!"

She clearly lets out a little purr and then tries to rub her face against his, which makes him laugh and he holds her to his chest "ohh, you sure are a little cutie". He suddenly realizes I am still here, blushes a bit and sets her down, rubbing his face "I'm sure you think I'm totally batty".

I shake my head, giving him an assuring smile "no, I don't.....remember, I care for pets for a living and actually really like them myself and I see the special bond between animals and humans every day. It is not something to be taken lightly, at least I don't and I know for a fact, they have feelings and emotions just like us".

He talks over his shoulder as he opens the tubberware container with the paw print on it "I'm sure you do.....probably more than most.......sorry, I'm just not use to be around pet people, if that makes sense". He carefully measures the little kiblets in the container and then dumps them in a metallic dish with rhinestones all around it. I think Tracey was right, he did buy half of Petco yesterday. 

Galardriel is waiting and about falls in her food dish in her eagerness to eat. 

We both laugh at her and he gestures to the table "please......have a seat....I got soup and sushi.....and some endemame", he pats his stomach "I'm trying to kick it into gear, this role requires no shirt and I would really like not to be mocked when I take it off".

I scoot in the nook "I'm sure you will be fine", but then sigh "I do know what you mean....being open 24 hours and working odd hours is not a good eating plan.....".

"You look beautiful, Jordyn....don't think you have to worry".

"Oh believe me, I do......I guess we all do to an extend, if we want to be healthy.......can I ask where you go to work out? I know the area ok as far as most restaurants etc, but now I live here.....need to find a gym or yoga studio or both". 

He places the bowls on the table and scoot in opposite me, our eyes meeting "it's this private thing....own by this dude named, Carter......he's great and if I recall, they do offer yoga classes too.....I'll give you his number".

"That would be great, thanks.....". We dig into our soup and I swallow, giving him a smile "this is great.....thank you".

"isn't it?" and he looks content "I've fairly addicted to it to be honest....it's easy to grab on the way home from work" and he gestures in the kitchen "I don't cook that much...I would like to, but not home much".

"I bet you aren't".

"No, but I'm so happy this play fell into my lap, it will be nice....to just be here more or less for the next 5 months".

"Does it bother you to be living in a suit case most of the time?".

"No, not usually....it's my life, that is part of what comes with being an actor I guess.....", he hesitates, takes another spoonful of soup.

I look at him "but.....I feel some apprehension there?".

He nods "yeah.....there is a but......", then he sighs "I've learned it is hard to have a family or even a relationship.......when you are always on the move.....".

"I can see that....".

"So you were raised here, right? Your mum has told me a little bit about her and her family, so I guess that includes you".

"Yep, grew up here more or less, in Manhattan......my Mom came here after design school and got a job in the theater and pretty much have stayed put.....she loves it, I don't think she will ever retire".

Richard smiles "I can tell she does, the way she talks about fabrics, patterns and the history.....she is very knowledgeable about plays and sure knows how to pull costumes together that really enhances the characters and that is invaluable for us, as actors".

"She loves books and theater, anything to do with the arts".

"So did you go to plays a lot growing up?".

"Oh yeah.....plays, the opera, the symphony, the ballet.....all of it".

He looks at me curiously "did you like it?".

"I loved it all, it was magical and still is.....don't have as much time, but it does help to have a Mom in the industry".

He laughs "I bet" and he takes my bowl, since we are done, sticking them in the sink and puts small plates along with chopsticks and small dipping trays for soy sauce on the table. He sits back down "please.....dig in".

"Thank you, it looks delicious".

Nodding, he grabs a piece of salmon sushi "it is". I take my chop sticks and reach for a piece in one of the boxes, when Richard lets out a blood curdling roar and raises from the table "ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

It scares the crap out of me and I jump, jerking my head, seeing Richard standing, clutching his jean covered leg and Galadriel very much attached to his thigh with her razor sharp claws. His eyes are closed and he is blindly trying to get her off, muttering "fuck! Ouch.......ohhh shit, this hurts!".

I scramble to my feet, gently grabbing her and carefully unhooking each claw from Richard's flesh. I finally free her, holding her and reaching for Richard's shoulder "there....she's off.....you ok?".

He opens his eyes, a couple of tears falling and he rubs his leg, then looks at me, his voice still strained "I...I think so....." and he exhales "thank you.......fu....I mean.....sh..crap, that was bloody painful".

"It's ok....I would swear too, those claws are like razor blades".

Feeling a bit reassured, he nods "yeah....fuck that was awful.........ouch" and he rubs his leg.

"You ok? You know, cat scratches and bites are not to be messed with, they have bacteria in their mouths and under their claws that can cause nasty infections.....maybe you need to check it out".

He shakes his head "no, no.......I'm fine....let's just continue dinner" and he touches my arm "sorry for scaring you like that and for swearing", then he gives me a small smile, reaching for the offending feline "and thanks for getting her off my leg...I thought I was going to die". He takes Galadriel, who seems totally unaffected by this little incident "you naughty girl.......what did you do that for?".

"She probably wanted to see what you were eating".

"Probably" and he puts her down on the floor and we sit back down. He keeps an eye on her and soon she is by his leg again and raises her paws. He grabs her, lifting her into his lap "nope....please don't make any more holes in my leg". She purrs and then contently sits down, disappearing from view and he grins at me "I guess she just wanted to sit here".

"Yeah......she is very social, she didn't like being the in the holding kennel either today, she wanted out".

He looks concerned "so will she be ok here alone when I am a work?" and he gestures with his chop sticks "I mean.....I'll have to board her next time I leave to go work somewhere overseas or go see my parents".

"She will be fine, Richard.....cats sleep a lot and once she really settles in, she will be fine". I eat another piece of sushi, then looks at him again "so I gather your family are still in the UK?".

"Yeah, my folks still live in the house I grew up in, in Leicester....I try to see them when I can".

"I did one semester of college at Oxford as an exchange student, I loved every minute of it........nothing like the English country side".

He smiles fondly "agreed".

"So how did you end up here in NY? I Googled you last night and there were lots of theories....".

Richard groans and hides his face in his heads "oh god....".

I laugh "it wasn't that bad.....".

"Yes, I am sure it was" and he looks uncomfortable "there is a lot of boards and crap out there on SM about me".

Taking a sip of water, I nod "there might be, but I also know that not everything you read online is true.....so I didn't read too much, just enough to know that your female fans adore you, think you are the sexiest thing and would all like you to father their children".

He blushes "yeah....that's what I mean.....".

"Do you hate it?".

"I don't hate it.....it's just weird to me......I'm just me and certainly don't see myself like that".

"Totally get that.....I've been in the outer circle of at least Broadway stars my entire life and most of them are just like regular people....the fame etc is something outside of themselves".

"Exactly". He takes a drink "but to answer your other question......why I ended up here.....I moved here because of a relationship I had....with a woman I thought I loved, but it didn't work out and I stayed, fell in love with the city....I love London, but there is just something very unique about the vibe in this city".

"I'm sorry it didn't work out" and I give him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay....probably for the better now when I look back......life is funny, isn't it".

"Oh yeah, it totally can be......like how my mom ended up working on your play, you finding Galadriel and we end up being neighbors".

"Maybe it is fate" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

I smile "maybe....".

We sit and continue to eat, the conversation flows easily, like we have known each other for a long time and it feels nice. Comfortable. We both love food, books and it turns out, we both took ballet classes for years. He is so easy to talk to and has a wicked, dry sense of humor and we laugh a lot, his blue eyes sparkling.

The food is long gone and he stretches his legs out, giving me a small smile "that was really good and so was the company".

"I agree and thank you, you really didn't need to do this, Richard".

"Yes, I did....I owe you for helping me with her" and he motions to his lap.

I stand up to look and Galadriel is curled up into a ball, her one paw over her face, covering her eyes. "awww, that is so cute". I glance at the clock on the wall, my eyes going big "oh my gosh, it's this late?".

Richard turns his head, his eyes widening too "what....bloody hell, we talked for 2 hours?" and he gets up, very carefully lifting Galadriel, who just stirs, but keeps sleeping in his arms, he looks at me "I'm so sorry".

I touch his arm "no, no....please no apology, I enjoyed it...it's just Henry, he might need to go potty".

"Ohhh, right" and he motions "I'll go with you....be nice to maybe walk this off a bit" and he pats his non existing stomach.

"If you want....", then I tilt my head "can I ask you something?".

He looks curiously at me "sure".

"Do you go by Richard or Rich?".

"Uhmm....Richard in my professional life and Rich among friends.......my Mum calls me Richie, but that's different".

I roll my eyes and nod "yeah, my Mom calls me Jordie all the time.....so Rich it is then?".

He grins "that works, Jordie".

I smack his arm playfully "whatever you say, Richie". Laughing he carries Galadriel down in the living room, sticking her in the basket I saw on his Twitter picture, with *princess* embroidered on the front. "Hey...I saw that on Twitter".

"Yeah you probably did".

"Did you see all the begging for info about it too? It was a bit fascinating, but also a bit scary to read all the comments under it".

He nods as we walk to the front door "yeah, just a few.....I try to not read after I post something.....it gets bizarre".

We make it down to my door and I unlock it, inviting him in "please......let;s hope he hasn't peed on the floor" and I whistle "Henry! Come one, buddy....time to go potty". Nothing. We look at each other and venture further into the apartment, Richard following me and finally some noises and Henry peeks his head from the master bedroom. I know that look "it's alright, buddy.....it's my fault.....I'm not mad". 

He perks up when he hears the tone of my voice and comes trotting out, throwing himself at our feet and he snorts, wiggles and whines for attention. I bend down to pet him and Richard does the same "hey, Henry.....it's my fault, I talked your mum's ear off during dinner, we lost track of time". He looks at me "so did he pee?".

"Yeah....I think so" and I get back up "but he likely did it in the bathroom, behind the toilet, that is his thing, for whatever odd reason". Richard gets up too and I notice he grimaces when he gets up. I stop "wait...you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm fine" and he tries to arrange his face into a pleasant facade, but fails. 

"And pigs can fly, Rich.....it's your leg, isn't it? Does it feel stiff, sore?".

He nods "yeah, how do you know?".

"Because I've seen more infections that I care to admit from cat bites and scratches. People bring in their animals because they got in a fight with another cat, the owner tries to treat it and get bitten or scratched. They come to see me to get their pet treated and I often tell the owner to go straight to their own doctor right after". I point to his leg "let me look at it in a second....but first, let me go find the pool of yellow".

He follows me, muttering "well, I can't get an infection".

"Exactly! And trust me, you don't want one.....it can get really nasty....pockets of puss, needs to be drained.....surgery".

"Seriously?".

"Yes, seriously....... you don't mess with it".

We make it into my bedroom and into my master bath and sure enough, there is a nice yellow puddle by the toilet. I sigh, grab a towel out of the linen closet and throw it on there.

Richard gives me an apologetic look "I'm sorry".

"It's fine......not your fault" and I turn to him, pointing at his leg "now down with the pants, mister.....let's have a look".

"What?".

"Well, I don't have x-ray vision to see through those fine jeans of yours".

His lips curl up and he unbuttons his pants "you have a point, I guess......but let me know if there is blood.....I can't stand the sight of my own blood".

"I always do and I will" and then my mouth goes dry as he pushes his jeans down, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs and some very nice, meaty looking thighs. Holy hell they are nice and that manly hair covering them and then, I try not to blush, my eyes fall on the noticeable bulge in the front of his underpants. Its impressive. It's getting hot in here, but then I reel it in, take deep breath and focus on being professional. 

Richard is staring at the wall, his voice tense "is it bad?". I get closer and reach out to touch him, my fingers brushing over his thigh, he jumps "what are you doing?".

"Checking your wounds, you dimwit" and I grab his hip "hold still".

He squeezes his eyes shut "so..sorry....just..." and his voice trails off as he tries to think about winter storms and ice, not about how warm my hand feels on him.

I touch his thigh, he has some long, deep puncture wounds and they look red and swollen, the skin already stretching over them. I run my finger over them "does it hurt, does it feel tight when you walk?".

He nods, then swallows, biting his lower lip, holding back a groan, feeling to his horror how his body reacts to my touch, blood rushing south at an alarming rate and he twitches, wanting to push closer to me, wanting my hand to cup, stroke and rub him so bad. He turns away, trying to hide his excitement, croaking "yeah.....is it bad?".

Lifting an eyebrow at his odd behavior for a moment, but then noticing how his breathing has gotten slightly faster, I realize he is getting turned on. A rush of desire travels through my body and the tension just escalates. I let go of his hip, not wanting to embarrass him "it's not good...you really need to go the nearest Urgent Care or ER, to get a shot and some antibiotics.....the wounds will continue to get infected, the sooner you get treated the better".

"You are joking, right?" and his back is still turned as he pulls up his pants, working on getting them closed, talking over his shoulder.

I place a hand on his shoulder, he is a bit taller than me "no, I'm not joking......trust me, you don't want to wait".

He blurts out "I hate needles, seriously.....hate them....can't they just give me an oral antibiotic".

"I doubt it, they likely want you to have both.......but I'm not a human doctor". He finally turns around, his jeans closed, but I swear I can see the outline of his cock through them, he is still half hard. I ignore it or at least try to, our eyes meeting and his look terrified and embarrassed at the same time. I reach for his arm "oh Rich, it's ok.....it's just a shot".

"Easy for you to say, your torture animals with shots all damn day" and he looks miserable.

I laugh "no I don't....I help them not get diseases or to get better, just like the shot will help fight those nasty germs invading your body right now". I rubs his arm "please go....I'll come with you".

He shakes his head "no, I can't ask you to do that...you already".

Cutting him off, I reach for his hand "I'm insisting......now, lets go grab your keys and maybe your wallet" and I drag him out of the bathroom and bedroom, towards the front door. I let go of his hand to reach for my phone, that I dropped on the table in the hall "ok, now do you know where the nearest ER or Urgent Care is?".

Looking resigned, he nods "yeah, it's just two blocks.....I've used it once" and he holds up his finger "I tried to slice my own thumb open while cooking dinner".

"That doesn't sound like a good idea" I say dryly.

"It wasn't" and he shutters as we walk back to his place "they had to numb it, with a shot and put 3 stitches in it".

"Ouch!" and I look at him when we get inside his apartment again "can you walk?".

"Yes, I can walk.....I didn't break my leg, Jordyn".

"I know that, Rich...." and we both start laughing.

We are soon on our way, it is still a bit warm and humid this spring evening in the city. We make it there and surprisingly enough they are not busy. His name gets called and he gets up, turning to me, giving me puppy eyes "please come in with me".

He is totally adorable and I get up "sure, if you want".

"I do".

We are seated in an exam room , waiting for the doctor, Richard is fiddling with his hands, picking at his cuticles. I put my arm on his "relax...it's ok".

"Easy for you to say", then he says quietly "thank you".

"For what?".

"For dragging me here and for offering moral support".

I grin "anytime, neighbor".

He smiles back, but then goes serious as the doctor comes in. He introduces himself, recognizes Richard's name and gush over the Hobbit for a few minutes and then gets down to business. Sure enough, after looking at Richard's wounds, the doctor prescribes antibiotics and a shot, which the nurse soon comes to give to him, in his backside. 

I'm still seated, but when she walks in, I see the look on his face, so I stand up, hold out my hand for him to grasp onto, without saying a word. She quickly pulls down his briefs, exposing a very nice looking butt cheek and I feel his hand trembling in mine and I squeeze it, assuring him. He makes a face, but it is quickly over. He gets all buttoned back up and we are soon on our way to the nearest Walgreen's to get his prescription.

Walking back home, pill bottle in hand, he seems a lot more talkative. He points out some of his favorite places to eat as we make our way back to the apartment building. Dan, the overnight doorman greets us and we ride the elevator up to our floor. 

Richard walks me to my door, turning, giving me a small smile. I smile back "you made it".

"Yes...thanks to you" and he gets a bit more serious "I can't thank you enough......for everything.....for helping with Galadriel and for tonight".

I touch his arm "its nothing, happy to help, Rich".

He opens his arms "may I? A handshake seems too formal now you have seen my bare arse and all". I giggle and nod, sighing internally as he pulls me into his arms, giving me a hug, saying softly "thank you".

"You are welcome".

We break and I unlock my door, saying goodnight as I close the door and hearing him say "night, Jordyn....sweet dreams". 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend: thank you for letting me bounce off ideas.....more helpful than you will ever know!!!

The next day:

I'm back in my office, doing some paperwork, ordering more supplies and getting caught up on emails. I glanced at Richard's door as we walked to the elevator, but no sign of him or Galadriel. I smile thinking back on last night and what a lovely evening it had been, I really enjoyed his company. Henry is sleeping in his favorite spot on the couch.

KNOCK   KNOCK 

Tracey's voice comes through "it's me......I got a special delivery".

"It's open".

The door swings open and she comes in, carrying a gorgeous bouquet of mixed flowers. I look surprised and get up from my chair as she hands them to me, wiggling an eyebrow "someone got a secret admirer or did you work it out with Aaron?".

I take them, looking at the pretty blooms and smell them, shaking my head "no, not from Aaron, he would never sent flower and we didn't work it out either.....I actually need to talk to him tonight".

"So who sent them?" and she looks at me curiously, motioning "they cost a pretty penny....those flowers are all in near perfect condition".

"I've no idea......", I look at her "honestly, Tracey.....and I guess you would know...", she does floral arrangements sometimes for friends and family, as a hobby.

"The shop is near your new place", her eyes go big "is someone stalking you?".

I laugh "I'm sure nobody is stalking me" and I look at the florist address and I begin to get an idea of who might have sent them. I grin and shake my head.

Tracey pounches "aha! You know who they came from, don't you?" and she points to the card "open it......see if you are right".

Sliding my finger under it, I open the envelope and pull out the card, reading the message inside, in neat handwriting "awwww.......that is so sweet".

"What?".

Handing Tracey the card, I give her a serious look "please, not a word to anyone".

"Of course not" and her eyes scan over the card, which reads:

_"Dear Jordyn,_

_Thank you with all my paws for all your care and help, including with_

_my terrified dad last night! I appreciate it so much!_

_Love, Galadriel"_      A paw print drawn by her name.

Tracey looks at me "what is going on? What happened?".

I give her the short version of last night's events, she listens and laughs a bit, then looks at me "I think he likes you".

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head "I doubt it......he just likes me because I cared for his cat and helped him get a shot in his ass".

"Is it nice?".

"Tracey!", but then I giggle, blushing a littler "well, if you need to know.....yeah.....it's just as nice as it was in *Spooks*".

She nods in approval, then gets a bit serious "before all the drama, did you have a good time talking to him?".

"I did.....he is easy to talk to and he is funny as hell, he has a wicked sense of humor".

"When will you see him again?".

"No idea......I'm sure one of these days......we are neighbors after all".

"Is he going tonight for the theater fundraiser thing?".

I look surprised "you know, haven't even thought about that......and it never came up".

"It's for the theater he is doing the play at, right?".

"Yeah, I think so.......didn't really look, my mom just let me know I was invited and to please try to attend".

"I hope he is there......you guys would make a cute couple".

I snort "no thanks.....he might be charming and nice, but he is also a freaking movie star".

"Love is love, Jordyn".

"Whatever.........gosh, please stop......we are not in love or whatever.....we just met" and I make a motion "I think you need to go back to work".

She laughs, putting her hands in the air "sure......whatever......" and she winks when she leaves.

I sigh, sitting back down, looking at the card again and admiring the flowers. I reach for my phone, I quickly sent a text "thank you for the beautiful flowers....you didn't have to do that... hope your leg is better".

DING   "You're welcome and yes I did.....leg is sore, but getting better, thanks to you", smiley emoji.

Thumps up emoji "I'm glad".

"So how is your day going?".

"Pretty good.....work never ends.......you?".

"More rehearsals....gotta run...have a good day".

"You too, Rich".

I smile to myself. I do really like him.

 

I'm overlooking Central Park a few hours later, the sun is slowly setting, painting the sky in hues of soft blues with a hint of pink. The view is stunning. 

I left work around lunch, to go home and then take Henry to my parents apartment, their doorman will walk him tonight along with my folks' dog, a corgi, named Chloe. My mom was at the theater and my dad at work too, he works for a big hedge fund and has done more than well in life. They met right after my mom moved here, at the theater, they ended up in seats next to each other and the rest is history.

Running back home, I stopped to grab a light lunch and then to get a pedicure and manicure, one of my few indulges in life. I showered and got ready for the evening. I hardly ever wear my hair down, too much of a hassle in my daily life, but I do love to dress up ever so often. I did my hair, put on a little makeup and then got dressed. A simple white cocktail dress with black lace overlay paired with a classic pair of black, peep toe Louboutin heels. I might have a slight shoe fetish.

The door to the master closet swings open and I turn my head as Aaron comes back out, wearing a casual navy suit, white shirt with open collar and sneakers. He stops in his tracks and then comes over, wrapping his arms around me from behind, kissing my hair "you look stunning, Jordyn".

I sigh, holding his hands in mine for a few moments and then wiggle out of his embrace, walking along the floor to ceiling windows in the mater bedroom. I look at the seating outside on the terrace and then turn to look at him. He is standing with his hands to his side and finally gestures "what's the matter? Please don't look so sad.....I can't take it" and he steps closer.

Another sigh "we need to talk, Aaron.....".

He takes my hand, leading me to the plush couch at the end of the king size bed and we both sit down. He gives me a nervous look, taking a deep breath "yeah...I think we do....".

"You go first".

Running his hand over his face, Aaron sighs, then looks away, takes a deep breath "dammit" and his voice breaks "I didn't think it would be this hard....". He looks a me, bringing both hands up to gently cup my face "Jordyn.....I...love you......you are amazing......I'll always love you, but...", his eyes fill with tears.

I nod, reaching up, taking his hands in mine, bringing them down in my lap, our eyes still holding, mine welling up too "but you are not in love with me.....I know, Aaron.....I feel the same way.......we need to let each other go and move on.......we owe that to each other".

He looks surprised "you do?".

Wiping a tear from my own face, feeling grateful I wore water proof mascara "yes....I think you are a fantastic guy, but whatever we had...it's gone.....I think we have both felt it, but just was too lazy to do anything about it, we were comfortable".

"Well, we never saw each other anyway".

"True....and the last time we had sex was".

He cuts me off "6 months ago...".

I hit his shoulder "you kept track?".

"I did....I missed it.......we were good together, but I realized we can't just be fuck buddies...you deserve more".

I cringe "that's suck a horrible word".

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok.....I know what you mean".

He looks at our hands, sounding hesitant "so....where does that leave us?".

"Hopefully as friends.....I will always love you....you are kind and passionate about what you do.....whoever you find, will be one lucky chick".

"Whoever captures your heart and passion, will be one lucky guy, Jordyn". We embrace and just hug each other for a long time, not saying anything. When we finally pull apart, he cups my face, planting the softest kiss on my lips "you ok?".

"Yeah....I'm ok....thanks".

"Thanks for coming over and wanting to talk....we needed to".

I get to my feet "yeah...I know". 

His phone buzzes from inside his jacket and he reaches for it "the car is here". 

We make it down the elevator and he takes my hand as we walk through the very elaborate lobby area, the doorman holding the gilded door open "have a nice evening, Mr. Carter...Miss" and Aaron helps me into the waiting black car.

 

Arriving at the venue, we get out and take the glass elevator up into this open space. It is decorated with beautiful flowers, round tables and expensive linens, all kept in jewel tones. The room is huge and has floor to ceiling windows on one end, giving a stunning view of Manhattan towards the Statue of Liberty. The sun is almost gone and the space is buzzing with people mingling and talking, waiters balancing trays with tasty little bites on them. 

Aaron nods to a few people, grabbing a couple of champagne glasses from a tray, handing me one. We are approached by two familiar faces, Aaron shaking my dad's hand and kissing my mom's cheek "Mr. and Mrs. Taylor......good to see you".

I hug my mom and dad "hi".

My mom smiles "you look gorgeous, sweetie...that dress is killer".

"Thank you....it was on sale at Saks a while ago".

"It's fabulous....shows off your nice figure".

I roll my eyes "it could be nicer.....having a 24 hour animal hospital is not nice on your figure".

Aaron interjects "you look fine, Jordyn.....most men like a little meat on them bones".

My dad nods "yes, honey....don't be hard on yourself.....you work your butt off every day".

We stand and chat for a few minutes, totally unaware that someone is observing our little gathering, surprised by the jealously that wells up inside of him like a giant green monster.

Aaron puts his arm around me, kissing my cheek "I'll catch up later, I need to go network".

I nod, kissing him lightly on the lips and then turn to my folks. My mom has raised an eyebrow and I gesture "what?".

"Well, did you finally talk? Things seem to have shifted".

Taking a sip of my champagne, I look at them both "yes we did......Aaron and I are no longer together".

My dad speaks up "well, I don't think that was news to us....you guys were over a long time ago".

I sigh "yes, we were.....but now it is official" and I see the gleam in my mom's eye "and no, that doesn't mean you need to rush and try to set me up with anyone".

"Oh I won't, honey.....", then she smirks "how is Richard and the kitten".

"Mom, really?!".

I turn to my dad, but he puts his hands up in defeat "I aint touching that, sweetie...I need to go home with her tonight".

We all break into laughter and I finally answer her "he is fine....Galadriel is fine".

"He sure loves her....he showed me more pictures today of her", she scans the room "I thought he said he was going to be here tonight......they are auctioning off front row seats and backstage passes for the play".

"I bet he wasn't excited about coming" and I look around the room too, but it is so full of people, it is hard to see anyone.

She looks at me in surprise "how would you know?", but she nods "yeah, this kind of stuff is not his thing, but he knows it sometimes comes with doing what he does for a living".

"Oh, just a random guess......he invited me for dinner yesterday......after I watched Galadriel all day at work".

"That was nice...", she smiles "he really is so kind, isn't he?".

"Yes he is".

My dad tugs on my mom's arm "you better introduce me to this gentleman if he is here, Caroline....oh look, the Wilson's are here", then turns to me "we need to go say hi....but we'll meet up at the table....they are numbered" and they take off to greet their old friends. 

I stand with my glass for a few minutes, just taking in the stunning space. I feel my stomach growling, so I head towards the long tables set up in the corner with hors d'oeuvre, in case a waiter didn't come by with your favorites. I am almost there, when I feel a warm hand on my arm and I turn, looking into Richard's blue eyes. He smiles, saying softly, leaning close since it is a bit loud in here "hey".

"Hey yourself" and I give him a hug, which catches him by surprise, but he quickly hugs me back. His body is warm and his arms feels wonderful around me and he smells divine, masculine and manly.

We break apart and he is slightly blushing "how are you?".

I look at him, he is clean shaven, wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a dazzling blue tie, that brings out his eyes even more. "I'm good...." and I whisper in his ear "you.....how is your rear end and the leg?".

His lips are almost touching my ear, I feel his breath and it sends shivers down my spine "my arse is fine, thank you.....the leg is getting better" and he touches my arm again "thank you so much for making me go, Jordyn......I couldn't sleep after you left, so I Googled cat bites and scratches and bloody hell....could've been a nightmare" and he cringes.

"Glad I could help".

"Me too" and he looks at me warmly, which stirs something deep inside of me. There is a small pause, then he looks up and around "where did your parents go", longer pause, a swallow and he tries to keep his tone light, but I can hear the tension, even over the noise "and your boyfriend?".

I say quickly "Aaron is not my boyfriend".

Richard stands up a tiny bit straighter, trying to keep his voice even "he isn't? You two looked cozy when you walked in".

"You saw us?".

"No offense, Jordyn....please don't take this the wrong way" and his eyes are a bit pleading "but you would have to be blind not to notice you in that dress....you look stunning and I love your hair". It is my turn to blush and I look down. I see his hand come up to ever so slightly touch my face, lifting my chin "hey....I mean it, you look beautiful".

"Thank you...." and I give him a slight smile.

Studying me, he lets go of my chin "why does it make you feel awkward? You seem pretty confident.....".

"At work maybe....", I pause, seeing he is genuinely curious about my answer "but I think, like most women....I always feel I should be thinner, fitter etc. etc".

"I get it....that's what society tells you/us and you look fine....that dress doesn't hide much" and he steals a glance or two at my cleavage, which he sees I notice and he leans closer again, giving me puppy eyes "cut me some slack, Dr.....I'm a male and I am certainly not blind" and he winks.

It totally makes me laugh and I hit his arm playfully "you are so bad" and to answer your other question "my folks ran off to smooze with their friends for a moment, I imagine they will be back for dinner".

He looks a little anxious "I hope they seat me with you or at least your parents....because we are tied to the same play....I hate these social gathering things".

"They probably will.....they usually do".

"Do you go to a lot of these?".

"I've gone to my fare share....if you aren't aware by now, my parents are big supporters and donors to the arts in this city".

"I sort of gathered that.......people talk, rumors fly in this business".

I raise an eyebrow "such as?". He looks uncomfortable, but I put a hand on his arm "it's ok...spit it out, I know how this industry is and I doubt anything will surprise or shock me for that matter".

"Alright.....that your Mum doesn't really have to work....your folks are loaded and so forth".

"That's pretty much the truth.....she loves what she does and they both enjoy their lives, together and separate".

"What does your dad do?".

"President and CEO of one of the biggest hedge funds".

"Ahhhh".

"I know....and yes, they are loaded, but you would never know it unless you saw where they live".

He nods in agreement "No you wouldn't....you Mum is honestly one of the kindest and most down to earth people I've ever met....unlike some" and he rolls his eyes. 

"OHHH Richard!", a thrill voice calls through and interrupts, from behind me. 

Richard's eyes go big and he takes my arm really fast, saying quickly "bloody hell, it's that dreadful Amy....Jordyn, please don't leave" and he puts on his fake happy face, turning to greet her "Amy....nice to see you".

"Oh my gosh, you look so handsome tonight.....where did you get that suit, who dressed you?" and she goes in for a hug, which he reluctantly gives her, giving me a murderous look, when he sees I'm slightly amused over her shoulder. He mouths "shut up".

I just smirk slightly, touching Amy's arm when she finally lets go of poor Richard, who I feared for a moment, would be strangled by her embrace "Amy! Long time no see".

She is very loud and with big movements, she hugs me with vigor too "Jordyn!!!!". It's Richard's turn to smirk a little at me and he winks, I stick my tongue out at him over Amy's shoulder, which causes him to break into a deep chuckle.

Amy lets me go and whips around towards him "oh do tell what is so funny, Richard".

He holds up his hand, while giving me a quick look, shaking his head "no, no....it's nothing....".

She lets it go, but continues to talk to him "so how was your day? I didn't see you all day and where are you sitting, you should come join me" and she looks expectantly at him.

"I...ehhhh, the day was fine.....busy and then I had to get ready for this.....", he gives me a sideways glance "I don't know the seating arrangements".

"Well, we should go find out, shouldn't we?" and motions to him to follow her.

He puts a hand on her shoulder, while placing his other one on my arm "sorry, I can't right now.....I promised Jordyn I was going to look at the silent auction items with her, she was going to help me decide what to bid on and I also have a few things to discuss with her about my cat" and he more or less drags me off towards the tables with the displays.

I finally grab his hand "slow down, Rich....I don't think she is following us".

"She bloody hell better not" and he gives me a pained look "she is awful....I swear she has tried to get in my pants since we were introduced".

Nodding, I try not to laugh "pretty much......that is what she always does, and the more famous you are, the better".

"What? And nobody told me about this?", he looks upset and then wonders out loud "why in the bloody hell have they not gotten rid of her?".

"Because nobody can whip together costumes as fast and well made as she can and honestly......how would you go about warning people? Can't exactly print a warning packet and I think it's pretty obvious what her intentions are, isn't it".

"Yeah, I guess so", he says grimly "how do you make her stop?".

"By either having a girlfriend or wife or husband or whatever....I'll give her that, she always stays away from people that are spoken for".

Richard says dryly "well, I haven't gotten either, so.. ?".

"Then you have to just tell her off, firmly.....then she seems to let it go and just go back to normal" and I make quotation marks in the air.

He laughs "thanks.....that makes me feel better".

"Glad I could be of help".

We walk down, looking at the many items on display for the silent auction. Lots of great things. I place a couple of bids on salon services and ski trip to Park City, Utah.

Richard's interest perks up "you ski?".

"Yep, I try to every winter.....my parents started me when I was really young, you?".

His eyes sparkle when he looks at me "I love to ski....such a rush, but I haven't gone much here in the States....did Canada once".

"Park City is wonderful.......not nearly as crowded as Aspen, but great slopes and wonderful restaurants".

"Well, maybe I should outbid you then, Miss Taylor" and he writes below me, adding a couple of zeros to what I bid. He notices my eyes widening, saying softly "it's for a good cause, right?".

I nod and we continue down the line. It is pretty crowded and I soon feel his arm protectively going around my shoulder, his bigger body shielding me from people. It feels nice.

We come across a small display with a very familiar logo on it and some pictures. Richard stops us "aha! I think I know this place" and he leans closer to read it.

"It's just vet services, including an exam and dental cleaning from us".

He looks surprised "they need their teeth cleaned?".

"Oh yes....and oh, Galadriel will loose her baby teeth too......so don't freak out if you find one or two on your floor......sometimes they just swallow them or you wont notice, but we see plenty of people coming in or calling because they have found loose chompers on the floor".

"Good to know, thank you".

"How is she by the way, Galadriel?".

He writes on the bidding paper quickly, then takes my hand, leading me away from the crowd, over in a more airy area and turn to face me, letting my hand go "sorry....had to get away from there, starting to feel a bit crowded".

I nod "yeah.....thanks for trying to shield me".

"Anytime...", then his face sort of turns into a big, sappy, happy grin "she is great...I left her this morning and ran home to check on her for lunch....yes, I am crazy, but you are right.....she is doing just fine".

"I'm gald".

"Me too".

The lights in the room dim ever so slightly and a voice, Aaron's comes over the sound system, asking everyone to please find their seats, by looking at the card they were handed as they checked in tonight. 

We both reach for ours, Richard's in his pocket and I dig my clutch. I look at it and Richard holds his up next to mine, saying gratefully, when they both have *7* on them "thank goodness".

The tables really are beautiful and we meet up with my parents, and Richard is introduced to my dad. They exchange pleasantries at first, but quickly discover, that they share a deep passion for books and are soon in a riveting conversation about the social and political implications of the play Richard is going to do.

My mom nudges me "look at Dad...I think he found his match".

"Oh yeah, Richard can run circles around most when it comes to books....he is probably one of the most intelligent people I've ever talked to".

She leans close "you make a stunning couple".

"Mom!".

"I know, honey.....but I saw you two at the auction table, how he had his arm protectively around you.....he cares for you, Jordyn".

"I care about him too......he is very kind, honest and hard working man, with a passion for his craft".

"Just like you are passionate about your job".

"I guess so".

To Richard's horror and my dread, but not surprise, Amy joins us at the table, along with Richard's co stars and the director of the theater and of the play. My dad is quick and just moves him and Richard to two chairs, my mom joining him and Richard pulls the chair out next to him, gesturing for me to sit. I can almost feel the daggers from Amy across the table, but totally ignore it.

Richard leans close, once we are seated, saying quietly "thank you.....I could not have survived an entire evening with her next to me" and he gives me a warm smile.

I place my hand on his thigh "you're welcome".

His hand closes over mine for a moment, under the table, our fingers silently communicating, before he reluctantly lets my hand go.

The evening passes fast, the food is delicious and we all end up having a great time. Amy seems to maybe have given up on Richard, at least for now. As the night is coming to a close, they announce the auction winners and people come around to the tables to take payments for whatever people might have bid on and won. My parents got the two front row seats to the play and my dad hands them to me "take a friend or something".

"Thanks, dad....that's very nice".

"Oh it's for a good cause and I'm going with your mother to opening night like always".

Richard wins the trip to Park City and hands them his credit card to pay. I touch his shoulder "you'll love it".

"I hope so......but I don't have anyone to go with".

"Just ask on Twitter......I'm sure there will be a few volunteers" and I smirk.

"Hilarious, Jordyn" and he makes a face.

"I thought so too" and I empty the rest of my wine.

He studies me and laughs, which makes me giggle too, our faces close since we are the only ones that find our little conversation funny.

People are starting to break up and leaving. My parents say goodnight to everyone and we stand up. My dad shakes Richard's hand "pleasure talking to you tonight.....good luck with the play" and he motions towards me "keep an eye on her for me, would you".

"Dad!".

"I'm joking, honey.....I know you can take for yourself, but since he lives next door to you, maybe he can defend you from unsuitable men trying to court you".

"Oh god...please stop, we are not in the middle ages anymore and I think I can decide for myself who should court me or not".

My dad hugs me "night....love you".

"Love you too, Dad" and they leave.

Richard looks at me "he is a great guy, your dad....".

"Oh I know and I know he was joking, but still......" and I roll my eyes.

"He loves you so much, Jordyn.....you are his only daughter......you have wonderful parents".

"Yes, I do....the older I get, the more I realize that".

We sort of follow the stream towards the exit. He turns to me "how are you getting home?".

"I was just going to hail a cab or call Uber" and I reach for my phone in my clutch.

He places a hand on my arm "I've ordered a car service, just ride home with me......we are going to the same place, it would be stupid not to".

"You sure? I don't want to intrude".

"You aren't, not at all.....please".

I nod "thanks....it's very kind"

We are almost to the doors and someone comes close, winding their arm around my shoulder, wedging between Richard and I. We stop and I turn, Aaron facing me "leaving without saying goodnight?" and then he sticks his other hand out to Richard "I'm Aaron Carter......nice to meet you, Richard Armitage....I see you already have made yourself cozy with my girl".

I cringe and elbows him, hissing "Aaron! What in the hell? What's the matter with you?".

Richard takes his hand, his eyes full of concern, looking at me more or less "nice to meet you too.....and no, I'm not getting cozy with anyone....Jordyn is my friend".

"Yeah, I saw you looking at her like a piece of meat all evening".

I step away from Aaron, keeping my voice low, not wanting to make a scene, I look at him "seriously, Aaron.....just knock off the bull crap.....this has nothing to do with you".

"Oh so you are admitting there is something there?, his eyes are full of jealously and he leans close, but says it loud enough, so Richard can hear it "so what was it, Jordie....his British accent that got you all hot and bothered?".

The anger just wells up inside of me and I want to punch him, but I feel a strong arm around me, pulling me firmly away as Richard speaks with force, but in a low tone "ok, we are done here"  and leads me towards the door, his calming voice in my ear "it's ok...not worth it.....just keep walking".

I'm near tears, I'm so angry and hurt, but as soon as we get out, I snap out of it, when Richard's name gets called several times in loud, shrieking voices. I look over and behind a barricade, are 4-5 females, holding out pictures and waving frantically. 

He sighs beside me, making eye contact with one of the security people and points to the waiting cars "which one is mine?". He gets directed to a black Escalade and he quickly opens the door "get in.....I'll be right back".

I do and watch as he sprints over to the women, signing their stuff in a hurry, posing for a couple of selfies and then runs back to the car. He jumps in the back next to me, telling the driver "thanks for waiting...". He nods and then starts driving towards our building.

Richard reaches a hand over, touching my arm "you ok?".

I nod, but then all the feelings come welling back up along with the tears. I turn my head towards the window, trying to hide it from him, but he notices and undoes his seatbelt, sliding next to me, his arm around me "ohhh, Jordyn.....it's ok...I'm sorry".

He pulls me into his arms and just holds me, letting me cry for a bit, until I settle down and wipes my tears, mumbling "gosh, this is embarrassing....I feel so stupid".

"Please don't.......he was really rude...I'm sorry".

I look at him, the street lights outside, shining enough light in the car, so I can see his face, it is full of concern. I gesture "I've never seen him like that......he wasn't like this when I was with him, ever...".

"So you were with Aaron at some point then?".

We arrive outside our building and he helps me out. We walk to the elevator and when the door closes I answer him "yeah.....I was with him, but not anymore......".

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking".

"I don't, but I need to take Henry on a potty break.....he was brought back here a little while ago from my parents place".

"I'll go with you, if you will tell me".

"Deal" and we share a smile.

Soon we are strolling down the street, Henry on his leash and I tell him about Aaron, how we met and how it ended earlier tonight. He listens, asks a few questions here and there and we just talk. It's nice.

We get back to the building and finally to my door. I turn to him, our eyes meeting "thank you for everything, Rich.......for listening and especially for just leading me away...I would have made a scene and punched him".

"That's what friends are for....anytime".

There is a pause and he opens his arms, pulling me in for a warm hug and I relish being in his arms for a few moments and when we loosen our embrace, I stand up on my toes, kissing him on his smooth cheek "night, Rich".

"Night, Jordyn...." and he gives me one final look, before he walks down the hall to his own place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my undying gratitude to my Tumblr friend, for ideas and support!

I sleep in a bit the next morning, feeling excited it is the weekend and I am actually off. I run Henry down for a quick potty break, before we trot off to the store to buy groceries and stop at Petco for a new chew toy and a small gift for Galadriel.

We take the elevator back in our building and when the doors open to our floor, beautiful cello music can be heard, filling the hall and when I step out, I realize it is not a recording. It is coming from Richard's apartment and it sounds heavenly. 

Henry darts out and immediately pulls from me, the leash slipping from my full hands and he runs over to Richard's door. He stops, looks up at it and then barks loudly, scratching on the door itself and then sits down on his rear end and howls!

"WAUIIIIIIIIII".

"Henry....knock it off....come on, we gotta go home with the groceries".

"WAUIIIIIIIIIIIII" and he scratches and digs at the door some more.

My hands are full, so I am about to walk past him, when I look down and to my horror see that Richard's door now has some rather distinct claw marks. My eyes go big "HENRY! BAD dog! Come one......stop being such a knucklehead".

"WAUIIIIIII".

"HENRY!", I set my bags down with a sigh and reach for his leash, just as the door opens.

I look up, meeting Richard's eyes, he looks amused "did I really sound that bad?" and he scratches Henry's head with a chuckle.

"No...it was great.....beautiful.......I'm sorry.....I don't know why he did that, I listen to music at home..." and I point to the door "and I'm totally sorry about that.......I'll have someone come fix it".

Richard bends down, touching the scratches with his finger "oh it's fine...gives it a bit of character".

I snort "yeah right! I'll have someone come".

He cuts me off "there is blood" and he stands up, showing me his finger.

"Wh..what?" and we both look at Henry, who is now sitting, holding up his front paw. I mutter "fuck" and reach for it, seeing what the issue is "you moron.....you broke your nail damaging Richard's door....I hope you are really proud of yourself!". I fish for my keys and then look at Richard "so sorry.....I''ll come clean it up, but first I need to get the bleeding to stop, he broke the quick inside his nail, it bleeds like the dickens.....I'll come get my groceries in a few".

Richard shakes his head "no, no, no....I'll help you.....let me grab Henry, you get your groceries......".

"You sure?".

He picks Henry up easily "yes, of course...lead the way" and he follows me down to my apartment. I get the door unlocked and enter, dumping the grocery bags in the kitchen and then turn around to take Henry "thanks, Rich....I got it".

"I don't mind helping.....I can hold him for you".

"If you insist".

Our eyes meet, his are warm and he has a small smile "I do, please".

I lead him through to the master bedroom and into the bathroom, nodding towards the surround on the jetted tub "you can sit there with him....might be easier". He does as he is told and I open the door under the double sink vanity, taking out the first aid kit "I can't believe he is such an idiot".

Richard chuckles "he just got excited".

"Maybe, but still....." and I come over, open the tool box. Henry is totally relaxed, just laying in Richard's arms, which are very nice. His biceps bulging a bit, holding the naughty canine. I sit down next to them, putting the box on the floor. I grab Henry's front paw, pressing some gauze on the oozing nail, holding in tight.

"What exactly did he do? What is the....quick you said, right?".

I hold up Henry's paw, pointing "dogs and cats for that matter, have this quick inside their nail....it is filled with blood vessels and nerves, it can be hard to see if their nails are dark like Henry's......Galadriel's are easier or at least some of them....some of her's are lighter and you can actually see the quick inside".

He is listening very attentively and then looks worried "do I have to clip her's?".

"You can if you want.....to maybe prevent getting stabbed like you did the other night, but most cats keeps theirs short enough by scratching".

Richard makes a face "yeah....she has taken a liking to my office chair in the little nook.....it's bad".

"I was actually going to tell you, but then we got distracted with your ass injury..........you need to buy her a scratching post or two.......and then she will hopefully only claw those. It is very important she can scratch, it is almost like a sort of therapy for them, it releases happy hormones when they do that".

"Really and it was my leg, not my ass?" he says with a slight smirk.

"Well, you had to get a shot in your rear and yes...I bought you a small cardboard scratcher from Petco today....it's in the big bag, I was going to give it to Galadriel".

He looks happy, still holding Henry, but managing to move one hand over to touch mine, saying with sincerity "thank you.....I'll pay you back".

Shaking my head "no, it's a gift....and those are just fine, the cardboard ones or you can buy bigger ones, often attached to very fancy cat trees.....which she might enjoy".

"I'll have to look into that".

Turning my attention back to Henry, I take the gauze off to check, but it is still bleeding a bit, so I apply another piece and then reach for the medical tape, wrapping it around his toe and foot "there.......you are going to wear that for a little bit, you duffus". I motion to Richard as I close the first aid kit "you can set him down, thank you so much".

"You're welcome, happy to help" and he puts Henry on the floor and then straightens back up. 

We both stand up and then I come face to face with his vintage white t-shirt, that now sports some rather dark blood stains on the front "oh my hell, Rich......he got blood on your shirt too" and I cringe, muttering "what else can that dog destroy today" and I look him in the eyes "I'm so sorry about that too.....let me clean it".

"It's ok.....not a big deal, Jordyn".

"Yes it is a big deal....and you better take it off right now, the sooner you treat blood stains the better.......trust me........I'll bring it down later today" and I hold out my hand for the shirt.

He hesitates for a moment and then his eyes go wide, exclaiming "Galadriel! I think I left the bloody door open when we came down here".

We look at each other and both walk quickly through my bedroom into the hall, coming upon Henry, who is standing in the archway to the kitchen, looking very interested at something. We both peek in there and see the big Petco bag moving, a tiny pointy tail sticking out of the sack.

Richard starts to laugh "well, I guess she sort of knew where to find us" and he goes over there, reaching in to grab her "hey GaGa......what's are you doing? Plastic bags are not safe for kittens". He picks her up, holding her close, but she squirms and meows, trying to get back down. He holds her out "what's the matter?".

"I think she smells the scratching thing.....it has cat nip on it" and I reach in to get it out, setting it on the floor.

He puts Galadriel back down, who happily darts for the curved cardboard, attacking it with vigor, rolling onto her back, scratching at it. "Look, she loves it" and he shoots me a big smile "thank you so much, Jordyn".

I smile back "you are wlecome....glad she likes it and she must have a good nose, not all kittens react to cat nip, which is almost like pot for them...but she at least seems to smell it and enjoys it....some go totally bonkers or act all stoned".

"She is a special girl", he says with pride.

"Yes she is.......and now, please take that shirt off so I can treat it" and I motion to the grocery bags "and can I then tempt you with lunch? There is plenty......unless you have plans?".

"Well, I was playing the cello until a very rude audience member let me know it was horrible".

I giggle "I'm sorry" and I look around "where did he go anyway?".

The bags rustle behind us and Richard points "I think trying to eat your lunch".

Whipping around, I grab the bag, lifting it up, but I'm not fast enough, Henry has snatch a package of deli meat and quickly takes off with it. I yell out "HENRY! Rich, grab him".

Richard runs after him and I hear a triumphant yell from the hall "got ya, you sneaky bastard......let go, that is not yours......your Mum says you can't have it" and he comes back in, handing me the bag, Henry right behind him, looking mighty disappointed.

"Thank you, nice catch" and I point my finger at Henry, who looks innocent "you bad dog.....I think you should have a nap", but he just looks excited and starts to wag his entire behind. I shake my head and then looks at Richard "lunch?"

"That would indeed be lovely, if I am not intruding......not sure if I even have much that is eatable in my own fridge".

"Oh I know how that goes, trust me......you need to tell me all the best delivery places around here...might need them more than I care to admit".

"I'll be happy to".

I point to him "now, shirt please.......then I'll make lunch". He hesitates. "It's ok, Rich...I saw your ass the other night, I'm not asking you to strip".

"Fine" and he pulls it over his head and I find myself speechless for a moment. He is gorgeous, manly hair covering his chest, which is solid, beautiful torso and strong shoulders. I can't help but look down at his abs, they are flat and nicely defined, not quite a six pack, but you can tell he works out on a regular basis. My pulse beats faster when I notice the sparse hair under his navel, making a nice happy trail into his jeans. It is literally one of the sexiest things on a man in my opinion.

He breaks the spell, by handing me the shirt "here....thank you......I'll be right back......I'll grab another shirt and maybe close the door to my flat....I should take Galadriel back home". She is still happily playing on the cardboard scratcher on the floor.

"She is welcome to stay" and I take the shirt from him and then admire his beautiful back as he walks out of my kitchen. I shake my head to get the less than innocent thoughts of a naked Richard out of my mind. I take the shirt in the laundry room, rinsing the stains under cold water and then spraying them with stain remover. I go back in the kitchen and start to put the groceries away. I leave stuff out for salad and find the panini grill in my cupboard.

Richard comes back in, my mouth going a bit dry when I see how the new shirt is even tighter, emphasizing his really nice upper body and beautiful arms. His lower arms a quite hairy, which I find sexy as fuck and he does have the most beautiful hands with long fingers.....oh I can only imagine what he could do with those......

"Jordyn?".

I snap out of it and looks at him "huh?".

He looks amused "you ok? You seemed spaced out there for a moment......I asked if I can help with anything?" and he leans against the doorway, looking sexy as hell in his tight t-shirt and jeans and oh my god....he is barefoot too. 

Trying not to stare at his feet, I reach for a bowl. He does have really nice feet and you can tell he use to be a dancer "no...I'm fine.....and I got this, take a seat, make yourself at home.....grab a drink.....I think there is selzer water in the fridge, white wine and maybe some soda or I do have red wine in my walk in closet".

He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge "water is great.....as I told you, trying to watch it since this play require me shirtless" and he points "what can I get you?".

"Water, please".

"Oh, I brought Galadriel's litter box...in case she needs to go....left it in the hallway". He unscrews my water, putting it next to me.

"That's great" and I quickly make a salad and start preparing grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. 

We just talk and he chuckles when he watches Galadriel playing "she sure loves that thing....thanks again". He reaches for his phone "so what cat tree do you recommend doc?".

Talking over my shoulder "any of them will do, and look around, there are lots to choose from and you can easily find one that matches your decor".

He snorts "well, it is mostly just a mix of whatever I had....not really a theme going on in my flat, in case you didn't notice".

"It looks fine, Rich.......just masculine and simple, you are a bachelor living alone......".

"I guess".

We both turn as we hear some noises coming from the hall, snorting and huffing and then a few whines. I look at Richard "care to see? I need to watch the sandwiches".

He nods, getting up and going out in the hall and I hear a "what in the bloody hell".

"What, Rich.....what is it? Henry?".

"Yeah.......ehhh..........he is sort of tangled up in something.....how in the hell did he manage that?".

"In what?".

He sticks his head back in "something red, lace....straps....looks like a fucking mess".

My eyes widen "oh no.....it;s my new bra from La Perla.....it was sitting in a bag on the floor....he must have gotten into it.....can you get him free".

His voice sounds strained "I don't know.......come on Henry....lets have a look...what a mess".

I tab my foot, waiting for the paninis "how is it going?".

"Working on it........", muttering "fucking shit......what the hell did you do, buddy?". Henry yelps, Richard apologizes "sorry.......you really did a number on yourself there". More muttering "how the hell do you open this damn thing?".

The green light finally comes on the grill and I turn it off and then goes in the hallway and stop, trying to hide my amusement: Richard is sitting on the floor, Henry on his back more or less, all tangled up in straps, cups, lace, wrapped around him in some twisted mess.

Richard looks up at me "I'm glad you find this funny.....I can't figure out how this damn thing opens........and sorry about all the swearing".

"Oh, you can't offend with with swearing.....I might have a potty mouth too, when I am not in public". I can't help but tease him "haven't operated one of those in a while, huh?".

He lifts an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling "no.......what gave it away?".

"Oh I don't know" and I giggle "this one opens in the front with a slide mechanism".

Working with his fingers, he finds the front "ahhh.....I swear they make them like this just to try our patience" and he slides it open, finally able to unwrap poor Henry from his predicament.

I kneel next to him, rolling my eyes "why do all men think lingerie is made for their enjoyment?".

"We don't" and he holds up the garment in question, staring at it, before handing it to me, seeing my raised eyebrow "ok...maybe we do, a little bit......it's just" and he blushes a bit, before his voice drops even lower "nothing is sexier to me.....than a beautiful woman dressed in gorgeous lace and if that makes me shallow, so be it I guess". He swifts a little, feeling his pants getting a bit tighter from the images in his head.

I take the bra from him "it doesn't....it's just a male thing I guess, you guys are so visual.....sometimes to a fault".

Our eyes meet and I swear his are a shade darker and his voice raspy "I wont argue with that".

Putting a hand on his thigh, I smile "good and thanks for freeing naughty Henry.....at least he didn't try to eat it".

"You're welcome.....glad to help".

"Now come eat before the sandwiches get cold".

We help each other up, stopping for a brief moment when he holds my hand and our bodies are close. There is no denying the tension there, but we both choose to ignore it and finally sit down to eat. We talk as we eat, enjoying each others company, finding that we share the joy of many things in life. Conversation flows easily and we laugh a lot through the meal.

He helps me clean up and I invite him in the living room. We both stop and I point "awww.....look". Henry is on the window seat, Galadriel curled up tightly next to him and they are both fast asleep.

"How cute are they?" and he gets his phone out to take a couple of pictures.

We sit down on the couch. 

DING

I reach for my phone, looking at the newly arrived text message and I sigh, rubbing my face.

Richard looks at me "what, Jordyn........something the matter?".

Handing him my phone, I take another deep breath "no....it's just Aaron......apologizing for being a total dick....and sorry if that offends you".

He takes my phone, waving his other hand "it doesn't.....I think we are beyond the *don't swear in case of offending* stage....you saw my ass, I touched your bra...well, you get the picture".

I nod and watch as he reads the text:

_"Dear Jordyn, Oh my fucking god....I can't believe what I did yesterday, I have no excuse and I don't know what to say other that I am so sorry I was such an ass.....I don't know......I know I have no right, we are over, you need to live your own life, but watching you with Richard Armitage just made me insanely jealous.....you looked stunning and so happy talking to him, you seemed at ease and the way he looked at you....it just made me angry and I just acted like a moron! I would text him too if I could, but please know, I'm s sorry! Aaron"._

His brow furrow as he reads and then he looks at me "okay.....how do you feel about it?".

"I don't know......it really surprised me he was like that, but it also made me angry....he doesn't own me......I don't know".

Richard hands me back my phone, picks at his hands for a moment and then looks at me again "want to hear something crazy?".

"What".

He leans forward a little "I kind of know how he feels".

"You do?", I'm surprised.

"Yeah, because that is exactly how I felt when I spotted you walk in with him last night.......you were beautiful and the way he was holding your hand, leading you.......I felt instantly jealous, even though we don't.....we are not together, you don't owe me anything". He watches my face and then continues, running his hand over his face, then going back to picking at his hand, taking a deep breath "look.......I like you, Jordyn....in case that is not obvious at this point, but I'm totally and utterly terrified about that too".

"Am I that bad?" and I give him a small smile.

"NO! Not at all......don't think that ever......you are amazing" and our eyes meet as he continues to talk, using his hands "but you just ended a relationship and my last one....well it ended horrible, so the thought of getting into a new one is honestly terrifying to me".

I sit back, giving him my full attention "care to tell me what happened? And just so you know......Aaron and I might have ended it yesterday, but it was over way before that.....haven't had sex with him for 6 months".

He looks surprised "what......really? Why?".

"I don't know......it just died......we met and it was an instant attraction and we had a few amazing months and then it just fizzled out.......neither of us were willing to sacrifice much to see the other.....he is a good person, just not for me......".

"Are you going to text him back?".

"Eventually......but I'm ok letting him suffer and feel bad for a bit longer.....he sort of deserves it". I cross my legs on the couch, lightly touching his thigh "now your turn....care to tell me what went down?".

He nods "yeah....I guess....", then he looks at me "this is a bit strange to say, we just met a few days ago, but you make me feel comfortable......like we have always known each other.....and please don't think that is creepy".

"I don't, Rich....that is how you make me feel too.....".

Giving me a shy smile, he thinks for a moment, then continues "well, we met on the Hobbit, she did costumes....started a relationship there, she ended up moving in with me in NZ and things were going well. I thought about moving to the States anyway, so I bought this place. We split time between her place in Brooklyn and here, things were fine or so I thought....but I do travel a lot to work, being on one set for as long as the Hobbit is probably a once in a lifetime deal......the rest of the time I pretty much live out of a suitcase".

"Does that bother you?".

"Not really.....that's just how my life is.....but after this happened, I've thought a lot about it and I probably would and could change it, if I really wanted to......if the right person came along".

I nod in understanding "same here....if I really wanted to see Aaron, I would have made it a priority......that's what life really consist of...priorities and choices, right?".

"Exactly.....", pause, "anyway.....it was hard on her that I was gone I guess, more than I realized and she was super clingy when I was home, which I don't do well with......being alone on sets so much kind of makes me a bit of a recluse, I need my space......but we kept it going, tried to make it work.....", he hesitates.

"But...? What happened?".

"I wrapped early on a set 8 months ago, came home a couple of days before I was scheduled to, wanting to surprise her", he shutters, looks away, down at his hands "I came over to her place, let myself in with my key and found her....", another pause, "with another man......she was blowing him.....something she had refused to do to me".

My head snap up, I seek out his eyes "what? Why? You did have sex with her, right?".

"Yeah, yeah.....we did......just regular......maybe sort of boring sex, but we did and it was good.....at least I think it was" and he sounds doubtful.

"So what was the refuse to blow you about? Did you refuse to eat her out?".

He blushes, shifting a bit, looking at me a bit shyly "no....I did.....plenty of times.....it's important to me that my partner has a good time, climaxes and that was more or less the only way for her, so yeah..".

I reach my hand out to place on his arm "don't blush....sex is a beautiful thing and glad you care......some men should take notes on that" and then I add "and some women too, I guess...you need to be willing to give in order to receive,,,,,,,what was the matter with her?".

"She....", pause "she said I was too big, made her gag and....", his cheeks are turning deep pink.

"Yes?".

"I'm British....I.....she said it was gross".

I cut him off, getting it "I studied in England, remember.....I get it.....most European men are not circumcised......so what? Big fucking deal....it works the same" and then I wink "and there is more to play with".

He clears his throat "if you say so....".

"Oh I do.....", then I lean over, grabbing his hand "but I'm really sorry she cheated on you.....and in that manner......all cheating is horrible, but especially when she was willing to suck someone else's dick but not yours......I'm sorry, Rich".

Turning his hand over, he wraps his fingers around mine "thank you.....thanks for listening".

"Anytime....", then I turn serious "sadly i know too well how hurtful it is to get cheated on.....it takes a long time to get over it".

"You do? Did Aaron?".

"No, no......he might act like an ass at times, but he does have integrity and honor". I take a deep breath "when I went to vet school, I met a fellow student, Dalton.....we fell in love and did everything together and planned our future. I thought he was the love of my life.......he proposed in our final year of school, we were going to get marry after we graduated. I came home from a work shift early one day, found him naked, going at it in our bed with an older woman.......my world shattered".

Richard squeezes my hand and reaches over to touch my face "ohh Jordyn....I'm so sorry".

His hand feels nice and I relish in his touch before he moves it away, but he keeps holding my hand "it's life, I guess.....obviously happened a few years ago, when I was thinner and younger".

"You look fine....you are gorgeous....I saw many men ogle you last night and I didn't like it", he looks at me "I really, really like you, Jordyn....".

"I like you too, Rich.....I enjoy your company". We sit in silence for a few moments and then my cell starts to ring or bark rather. Richard lifts an eye brow and smiles. I pick it up, looking at him "it's work". He nods, letting go of my hand as I answer "Dr. Taylor".

I listen for a few moments, Tracey is on the other end, talking very loudly, telling me how Dr. Copeland got hit by a cab on the way to work, since he is crazy and bikes around in Manhattan and they are flooded in the waiting room, seems like half of the pet population decided to get sick and she can't get hold of Dr. Olsen. I sigh, playing with my hairclip and then rubbing my face "it's ok....calm down, Trace....I'll be in shortly, just need to throw on my shoes.....yeah, no....don't worry.....I'm part owner of this, duty calls". I disconnect.

"Is everything ok?", he looks concerned.

I sigh "no...things pretty much went to hell at the hospital....I need to go in.....one vet got hit by a cab, he will be alright and one is missing......or left his cell phone off, smart boy" and I get up, looking at him "I'm really sorry, Rich.....we were just having such a great conversation".

"No, no, please don't apologize, I've already taken up so much of your day or rather we have" and he gestures to Galadriel, who has woken up, yawns and stretches her little body, before jumping down and trotting over to Richard, looking up at him, pawing at his leg. He picks her up "thank you so much for letting her stay and for a delicious lunch" and then he leans closer "and for everything else".

I pet Galadriel and touch his warm arm "you're welcome".

"I'll walk you to work.....let me go put her in the flat....".

"You don't have to, Rich...".

"I want to.....I could use some fresh air" and he gives me puppy eyes.

I nod "ok....we'll stop by when we leave".

Richard leaves and I hurry and throw on some work clothes, finding fresh scrubs, my light coat and sneakers. Not sure how long I'll be there. Henry gets up and I put his leash on and we pick Richard up on the way out.

We continue to talk on the way to the hospital and when we get there, I turn to him. His hands are in his pockets and he looks at me "thank you again, Jordyn.....for a lovely day" and he takes his hands out, opening his arms "hug?".

"Yes" and I walk into his embrace, relishing being against him and how loved and safe he makes me feel. I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek "thank you, Rich.....have a good evening". I feel the slight stubble against my cheek and he gives me a grin when we pull apart.

He waves as Henry and I walk in "bye......" and he turns around to walk back home. I watch him for a few moments, sigh and then mentally shift to go into work.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued shout out to Tumblr friend who continues to put up with my ranting and bounding off of ideas! Forever in your debt!

I'm seriously dragging the next morning since I ended up being at the hospital half the night. Getting out of bed, I am reminded that things I was able to do in my 20's, I'm certainly not able to do now in my 30's. I feel like I have been run over by a truck. Henry needs to go potty regardless, so I throw on leggings, an oversized t-shirt and clip my hair up in a messy bun. 

We make a quick walk around the block, the weather is beautiful and the streets full of people, enjoying the sunshine. I stop for a coffee and tell Henry to hurry, so we can go back home and I can maybe get in a few more hours of sleep. We round the corner to our building and see Richard coming from the opposite direction, carrying a very large cat tower with two scratching posts on it. He sees us and waves, stopping to wait for us to make it to the door.

Our eyes meet and he looks a little winded, but happy "Jordyn....how is the hospital, was it ok?" and he bends down to pet Henry, who has thrown himself by Richard's feet, wiggling and snorting, wanting his attention "and how is Henry today?.

I sigh "Henry....nice....now you are all dirty.....", but I smile at Richard, but stifle a yawn "it was ok.....but ended up being there half the night and I hate to admit it, but I'm getting too old for these overnight shifts".

He arches a brow "you are not old...I'm a lot older than you......but yeah, I kind of get it...night shoots on movies now totally messes me up and jet lag is even worse than it use to be".

We share a chuckle and I point to the cat tower "nice! She is going to love that".

"I hope so.....she has really done a number on my office chair, she likes that for some reason and after we talked yesterday.....I thought I better get her one".

"She might like the fabric of your chair......cats are funny that way and just be glad it wasn't your leather headboard on your bed.....that would have been a lot worse".

"Good point" and we make a motion to get in our building, the weekend doorman holding the door and we walk to the elevator. We get in and when we get to our floor, Richard turns as we exit the elevator, looking at me "hey don't feel obligated, but care to share brunch with me? I'm starving and it looks like you need it?".

"I don't know....I kind of look like shit..." and I gesture to my hair.

He shakes his head "no...you look just fine, Jordyn....", a short pause and then a blush "beautiful actually...." and he points to himself, with slight bedhair, scruff. an old t-shirt, Belstaff jacket, jeans and sneakers "better than me in any regard......what do you say? I'll cook it here, so we don't even have to go out....I grabbed a few things from the store......bacon, eggs..".

I smile "okay......you have yourself a deal....let me go put Henry in my apartment".

"No...he can come......Galadriel seems to like him.....he is welcome".

"You sure?".

"Yes....please" and he points to his open door "come on it, make yourself at home.....".

"Well, not too much at home, Henry" and I tug on his leash, making him look at me "now please behave".

Galadriel comes running out in the hall as we enter, she stops, Henry barks and then follows her, both of them disappearing down the steps to the sunken living room. Richard carries the cat tower down there and I follow. Henry is couched down as Galadriel is hiding behind the cello case, before darting out, attacking him. Henry rolls over and Galadriel pounches on him. We both laugh, Richard looks at me, his eyes twinkling "look.....they are playing".

I nod, returning his smile "yeah.....I guess they like each other".

He sets the cat tower over by the window and Galadriel makes her way over there, interested in this new thing in her space. She sniffs it, looks up at Richard, who picks her up, showing it to her "yes, that's yours.....please scratch that and not my bloody chair". He sets her down on the second level, she stretches and then immediately claws the robe wrapped around one of the poles, then suddenly lets go and jumps down, darting at Henry again. They chase each other and Richard motions for the kitchen "care for a drink while I cook?".

I follow him in the kitchen, emptying the rest of my coffee, holding the cup up "garbage? And yes, water would be nice".

He takes the cup, tossing it in the trash under the sink and opens his back pack "sure about water? I bought some fresh squeezed orange juice....".

"Actually that sounds good" and he pours me a glass, handing it to me "thanks, Rich.........anything I can do to help?" and I stare as he sheds his leather jacket, the jeans hugging his rear end nicely.

"No...I got it.....just relax...", and he looks over his shoulder "how does an omelette with spinach, cheese and smoked ham sound? And some fruit salad", he shakes a box of cut up fruit.

"Heavenly....thank you......." and I yawn again "ughh....sorry, this is going to kick my butt".

"Don't worry.......so was it just busy all night long?".

I watch him work quickly in the kitchen, cutting things and turning the stove on as we talk "yeah...it was one of those nights where every other pet in goddamn Manhattan had eaten shit they shouldn't eat or suddenly gotten violently ill".

"I'm sorry" and he turns around, holding the bowl as he beats the eggs "so tell me about it.....", he looks genuinely interested.

"Well what do you want to know?", our eyes meet.

"Uhm....lets see.......worst or funniest case you had last night?".

I start to laugh, and he smiles just from seeing my face "okay...that one is easy......so this lady came in with a big German Shepherd....you know the type, apartment by Central Park etc, etc.". He nods as I continue "dog clearly was not feeling too well, but she was pretty reluctant to tell us exactly what was wrong with it other than indicating it might have swallowed something".

"Odd".

"I know, until I ordered an x-ray and it was pretty clear the dog had eaten an adult toy.....a big one".

His eyes go big "what? Seriously?".

"Oh yeah.....it was right there on the pretty picture, in black and white, an impressive dick with balls. The owner was blushing and tried to act like she had no idea where the dog might have found something like that, it was hilarious".

Richard is laughing too as he pours the eggs into the pan, after sauteing the spinach and chopped ham for a few minutes "that's bloody funny....so then what?".

"Well, she finally admitted the dog got it out of her drawer and since money was not an issue, we had to surgically remove it from the stomach.....dog is recovering, the toy not so much and it was a vibrator, not just a dildo.....it had batteries, which are very dangerous".

"I'm sure she can buy another one".

I chuckle "I'm sure she can too......and I reminded her to please keep things like that in places where your pets can't get to it.......you would be astounded how much pets get into".

"Really?".

"Oh yeah, condoms, lube, butt plugs, birth control pills, viagra......medicine is a huge issue and so hard, because sometime they don't even know what or how much the animal might have eaten".

Richard grates some Parmigiano Reggiano over the omelettes "I'll make a note of that then...." and his ears turn a tiny bit pink.

"Yes, please do.......pets are curious....mine are stashed away in a drawer Henry can't get to".

He stops, swallows, his voice a bit croaky "you have toys?".

I empty my glass of juice "yeah of course I do" and I see the flush on his face as he plates the food "oh stop it, Rich.....I'm a woman, I have needs just like everyone else....sex is great".

Silence.

He puts the plates on the table, clearing his throat "bon appetit".

"Thank you...it looks delicious".

Filling our glasses again with juice, he takes a seat across from me and our eyes meet, my eyebrow raised. He lifts his hands, clearing his throat "what?".

I cut my omelette with my fork, looking at him with a small smile "nothing....just surprised you are embarrassed by it".

"By what?". but his eyes remain on his plate.

"The sex toys".

He takes a deep breath "I'm not embarrassed.....I'm just....ehhh", he searches for the right words, before looking at me "surprised I guess.......how open you are about it", and he looks away and then back at me again "my old girlfriend was a bit of a prude, raised very religiously.......I wanted to experiment, but she was not into that".

"Just like she was not into blowing you, but sure liked sucking the other dick, right?".

"Yeah, something like that.....I'm sorry...didn't mean to offend".

I reach across the table, touching his arm "I'm not offended, not the least bit, but I'm sorry she was that way.......sex should be fun and you should be comfortable enough to talk to your partner and try new things......".

"I agree" and he chews his food.

Pointing the fork at him "this is super yummy.......well, done, Rich".

"Thanks......my Mum is a great cook and I did pick up a few things from her and this is easy to make and not the worst thing for you either".

We eat and loosely chat about life and I remember something "ohh, we had someone cancel on Wednesday, surgery day......do you want to get Galadriel fixed then? I can take her to work that morning and bring her home?".

He thinks for a minute, finishing chewing the last bite of his omelette "yeah...I guess....".

"what? You sound hesitant....".

"I...it just makes me nervous, her having surgery and all.....but yeah, it needs to get done....but I'll bring her in and", he pauses, looks down and then back up "this might sound silly, but can I wait for her there, in the waiting room?".

I smile "sure....but you are welcome to my office.....there is a couch, you can hang out with Henry and don't be nervous, it's an easy surgery". I listen for a minute, then get suspicious "speaking of Henry......where is he? Usually he would be here begging for food".

"I don't know...," and he lets out some clicking noises "GaGa....come here, darling....where are you?".

Nothing.

I call out, sounding sterner "Henry! Come here, buddy.......what are you doing?". We hear tapping as his nails go over the hardwood floors and Henry appears in the doorway. Galadriel follows. I take one look and then get up, crouching down "come here....whatcha got there?" and I grab the bottle out of his mouth and I suppress a laugh when I see *Astroglide* in purple letters across it. I hold it up to Richard "well, I think he might have gone roaming".

Richard flies from his seat, snatching the bottle out of my hand, making a b line out the kitchen, muttering "shit.......sorry........be right back!" and he disappears down the hall. Henry and Galadriel turn and run after him, excited he wants to play.

I get up and follow them down the hall and into his bedroom. He is on the floor by his nightstand, shoving magazines back in the drawer with one hand, holding a clear fleshlight in his other. 

"Everything alright?".

He practically jumps, banging his head on the corner of the nightstand, the fleshlight flying out of his hand and he falls to the ground, holding his temple "ouch! Fuck!".

Henry runs for the toy, getting hold of it, but I wrestle it from him, holding it high, out of his reach as I slide down next to Richard, reaching for him with my other hand "my hell........you ok, Rich?".

Groaning, he opens his eyes, taking a deep breath "yeah..yeah...you just startled me....that's all.....but fuck that hurt".

"Let me see" and I feel his head, parting his hair a bit "I think you will live.....might get a bruise, but you didn't break the skin".

He leans against the bed with his back, taking a few more deep breaths "ohh good.....sorry" and he holds his hand out for the toy still in my hand "I can take that".

"You might want to clean it, Henry grabbed it" and I look at him closer, hearing Richard swallow next to me. I glance at him "it's ok.....I..I actually really love these, nothing is hotter than watching a guy use one......love they are clear, you can see everything.....".

Richard is turning pinker by the second and tries to get to his feet, still wanting the toy "I'll go wash it", but then has to lean back, making a face "ughhh....still dizzy".

I jump to my feet "I'll do it, my dog sloppered on it......where is the cleaner?".

His hands are covering his face, his voice muffled "under the bathroom sink".

Quickly making my way to his bathroom, I find the toy cleaner and make sure it is as good as new. I dry if off in a fluffy grey towel and come back in. Richard is standing up, leaning on the bed "better?".

"Yeah....sorry, must have hit just right".

I make a sympathetic noise and casually put the toy back in the bottom drawer on the nightstand, sliding it closed "if you had a dog, you might need to move those things.......Henry knows how to open drawers".

He makes a face "no shit!".

I start to laugh by his dry comment and soon we are both chuckling.

Richard shakes his head "that dog".

"Oh I know.......I have thought about strangling him many times over the years I have owned him, trust me".

"I believe you" and we make our way back in the kitchen. 

He rinses off the frying pan and I carry dishes over to the sink "let's get this cleaned up", I touch his shoulder "thank you for a lovely brunch, I needed that".

"You're welcome, Jordyn....", he looks at me "go sit on the couch and relax, you look hammered.....I'll get this". I'm about to protest, but he grabs my shoulders, turning me towards the living room "go...it's an order".

I mock salute him "yes, sir" and he swat at me with the dishtowel, which makes me squeal and I run in there. Light is streaming through the windows and I go take a seat on the wide couch. Henry and Galadriel have gotten tired too and have curled themselves up on the window seat together. I smile at them and sigh, getting comfortable against the armrest and before I know it, I doze off too.

 

Richard finishes the dishes and then walks in the living rooms, stops in his tracks and just leans against the archway, watching me sleep peacefully on his couch. He tip toes to the other end, reaches for the blanket casually thrown over the armrest and walks over to drape it over me. I mumble something, snuggling into it and Richard watches my face, reaching out, but stops himself from touching my cheek.

He walks over to his favorite armchair and sits down, surveying the room and feeling content. I'm sleeping soundly and so are the two pets. He reaches for his script and is soon emerged in that for a while. He stops reading, looks at me again and then sighs, letting his thoughts wander and starting to think hard, feeling a bit excited, but also uneasy about the things welling up inside of him. He really can't deny it anymore, he is falling in love, hard and fast. 

Letting those thoughts linger and wrestling with how to admit it, he is brought out of his own little world, when Henry wakes up, gets up and stretches. He comes over to Richard, wagging his tail and snorting, being excited and he runs towards the door and then back again. Glancing at his Omega watch on his wrist, Richard realizes what Henry likely needs, so he gets up quietly, putting on his sneakers and Belstaff, snapping on Henry's leash and they leave the apartment.

They walk over to Washington Square Park and Richard takes Henry into the dog park, letting him loose, so he can run around and do his business. Richard reaches for his phone, sending a quick text, telling me where they are in case I wake up, but doesn't get a reply. He scrolls the news for a bit and after a while, calls Henry back and they walk back to the apartment. He is totally unaware that someone spotted him and took his picture.

 

I'm slowly coming to, feeling a soft blanket covering me and then a tiny paw, touching my face repeatedly. I reach out blindly, finding a furry head and when I open my eyes, Galadriel is staring right at me, sitting next to my face. I smile "hi cutiepie....I think I fell asleep". I sit up, feeling a bit groggy and look around, yawning "where is Henry and your dad?". She lets out the tiniest meow and I pick her up, hugging her "you are just the cutest thing". My eyes fall on my phone I left on the coffee table and see there is a new message. I read "awww, he is so thoughtful....your dad" and I pet her, making her purr loudly.

CLICK    CLICK

The front door locks turn and Henry comes running in, followed by Richard, who stops when he sees I am awake "hey sleepyhead......how was the nap?".

I put Galadriel down, so she can chase Henry "it was good.....thanks for taking him out.....you should just have woken me up".

He sits down in his chair, giving me a happy smile "oh no, it was fine......you needed rest......we had a man stroll".

Arching an eyebrow, I giggle "a man stroll, huh?".

Looking happy with himself, he smirks "yep, just two blokes away from all the women...it was great".

I toss one of his decorative pillows at him "did you pee on every fire hydrant you passed too?".

He ducks and laughs "no, but Henry did......he loved the park".

"The dog park at Washington Square?". Richard nods. I agree "oh yeah, that was one of the reasons I bought this place, because it is close to there.....I mean the courtyard here is great, but the park is awesome........thank you for taking him".

"Anytime....it was fun".

I look at him "how's your head?".

"It's fine.....I got a thick skull".

I'm about to say something snarky about that comment, when my phone lights up like a Christmas tree and buzzes like crazy on the table. We both look at it and I reach for it, opening the texts messages, they are from Tracey "has Richard Armitage kidnapped Henry or why is their picture all over SM?"

I exclaim "what!?".

Richard gets up, his voice all alarmed "what, Jordyn? What happened?".

Our eye meet "it's Tracey from 4Paws, front office gal......she is wondering why there is a picture of Henry and you floating on SM".

He whips out his phone from his back pocket, taking a seat next to me on the couch, sounding really annoyed "fucking shit....that didn't take them long" and he scrolls, staring at the screen and then looks at me again, his eyes concerned "I'm sorry......sorry for swearing and sorry his picture is out there".

I put a hand on his thigh "you don't need to apologize.......I swear like a sailor when the occasion calls for it and as far as Henry.....I don't care.....he is not a child in that sense......don't get me started on that.....I get it, Rich.....sadly part of being a celebrity".

Holding his phone over, so I can see his screen, his Twitter feed comes up and sure enough, there is a picture of a very excited looking Henry and an Ray Ban Aviator clad Richard strolling through the park. He sighs, running his hand over his face "I didn't even notice", pause, then a slight smile "but thank you for understanding....it's hard.....I'll never get use to it, I'm just me going about my life".

"I hear you", then I smirk "but it's difficult when half the population wants them to father their children".

That makes him groan "it's not funny".

"A tiny bit.......".

He shakes his head and wags a finger at me "you are bad......and how do you know that?".

"Well, Tracey is sort of a fandom geek and loves SM, she filled me in a bit on what goes on in yours......and yeah, it's something......".

"It is I guess.....I try to stay away from it, but needless to say, I do come across things or read stuff people tweet or message me".

"Does it get to you?".

"Usually not......I do know it sort of comes with the job, but I try to avoid it".

We sit and chat for a long while, about our lives, the celebrity obsession and how it does affect people in the industry. We share lots of laughs along the way and end up taking Henry for another walk and then sharing pizza in the late afternoon, before we say goodbye, so he can work a bit and I can get some things done in my own apartment.

 

Wednesday arrives, I haven't seen him since we parted ways that afternoon, but he did leave me a tasty treat outside my door, a box of four macaroons, he claimed in the text that followed he bought too many. I sort of figured that was a lie, because they were left in a box that fit the four perfectly, but it made me smile when I came home.

Things are back to normal at the hospital, all vets are back on schedule, which is really nice and we decided this morning to place an add for yet another one, to maybe allow me and a couple of others, to take some much needed time off. We have been very successful and I am deeply grateful, but it has also been a lot of hard work and sleepless nights to get to where we are today.

I got to work early, coffee and Henry in hand. I like the quietness and to get a few emails and office stuff out of the way. Tracey does most of the paperwork, but there are always emails and other things to tend to. I see a couple of morning appointments, just routine check ups and vaccinations, nothing major.

Peeking in the operating room, I nod to Tyler, one of our vet techs, who is setting it all up for Galadriel's surgery. I stop by Tracey's desk in the front, the waiting room is empty right now. I sip my second cup of coffee this morning, leaning against the desk "so quiet today, huh?".

She finishes typing and then looks at me "yep, it's kind of nice.......and very rare". She smiles "Richard confirmed the appointment an hour ago".

"Good..........I texted him last night to remind him to take all food from Galadriel before midnight".

"You guys texts?".

I shrug "yeah.....once in a while.......we are neighbors and sort of friends I think".

She lifts an eyebrow "sort of? I think there is more to it than that.......you obviously like him and I think he likes you too".

"I don't know.....".

"Liar! You do know and you practically spend all weekend hanging out, he cooked you brunch, you slept on his couch and he took Henry for a walk.....like a dutyful boyfriend".

"Tracey, stop it.......he is not my boyfriend".

"Not yet!".

RINNNGGG          RIIINGGGGG          RIINGGGGG

I roll my eyes "whatever" and leave to let her answer, mouthing "let me know when he gets here". 

She nods, picking up the phone.

 

I go wash up and get ready for surgery. Tracey buzzes through on the intercom "Dr. Taylor......room 3".

"Thank you" and I make my way there, knocking once and opening the door, finding Richard and a very squirmy Galadriel, climbing all over him and everything in the room. I smile "hey....you made it".

"Yes we did" and he makes a face "thanks for the reminder last night about the food......but bloody hell, she is grouchy this morning, I had to lock myself in the bathroom to eat my oatmeal in peace".

I laugh "I'm sorry.......and thank you for the treat, they were tasty" and I pat my thighs "if they get bigger, I'm blaming you".

"They look fine....you look fine, Jordyn" and he shyly adds "I like women that are not skin and bones...." followed by a slight blush.

Ignoring his comment, but feeling the tension in the room, I pick up Galadriel "are you ready for this?".

He takes a deep breath "as ready as I can be, I guess".

"Ok.....you can either wait here, in my office with your best friend Henry or you can come watch, if you want".

Looking surprised, his eyes widen "I can?".

"Yeah, just don't touch anything or stick your nose too close".

"I'll come, I guess....".

"Follow me" and we make it down to the OR, where I give him a chair, introduce him to Tyler and he quickly gets Galadriel sedated while I scrub down. Richard is watching every movement and I see him wince when Tyler takes the clippers to her stomach, carefully shaving an elongated area and draping it, before wiping it down.

I turn on my work mode, concentrating while making the incision and working quickly to remove her tiny uterus. I'm sort of in my own little world, carrying out the task at hand, trying off blood vessels and then pulling the organ out. I hold it up "there....all out, just need to close her back up". I look at Richard over my mask, then quickly put everything down, tearing my mask off and removing my gloves, when I see the look on his face, muttering "shit".

Richard is pale white, looking like he is about to pass out and I yell to Tyler "get the door" and I rush over to him, grabbing his arm "whoa.....Rich.....you better come with me" and he leans heavily on me as we manage to stagger down the hall and into the lift. I push the button to the floor with office.

He sort of snaps out of it, still holding onto me, giving me a weak look "sorry....".

I haul him down the hall and into my office, where Henry jumps up and is so excited to see us. I deposit Richard on the couch, where he slumps down and I turn to my mini fridge under my desk, roaming for a carton of juice and I search my drawers, finally finding a package of cookie. 

Coming back over, I sit down next to him, opening the juice, handing it to him "here.....have a drink". Henry is being his obnoxious self and has turned Richard's lap into a dance floor, where he wiggle around and tries to lick his face. Richard makes a face and I finally grab Henry, putting him firmly on the floor, pointing a finger at him "knock it off, dude...or you are going to end up damaging the crown jewels and I don't think Rich is in the mood for that right now". I turn back to Richard "you ok?".

He takes one sip of juice, swallows and then another drink. He breathes deeply, closing his eyes and blinking rapidly, finally looking at me "yeah.....thanks......I'm sorry, I had no idea why that made me sick......I can watch surgeries on TV just fine.....", and he looks down, petting Henry who is sitting at his feet "I feel silly".

I touch his thigh "don't......it might have been the smell and the sight.....you never know and no reason to be embarrassed.....I've seen big burly guys hit the deck for less things than this...".

"You have?",

"Oh yeah....I had this big body builder type come in with his dog once and the dog's testicle was swollen, some abscess........I was just going to numb it and drain it in the exam room, not a big deal. As soon as the needle went in the sack, he went out as a light......it was bad.....took 3 people to hoist him into a chair and I took the dog in another room to finish the job".

He laughs "that's funny....".

I look at him in concern "you feel ok, like you wont pass out?".

Waving a hand, he eats a cookie I handed him "yeah....".

"Ok....I'm going to leave you here and go close Galadriel back up, I'll bring her in when we are done" and I point to the phone on the desk "hit 0 for Tracey".

He nods and then reach for my hand as I stand up "thank you, Jordyn....".

I squeeze it "you're welcome.......be back in a few".

A few minutes later, I bring him a still sleeping Galadriel, wrapped in a towel. He is still on the couch, scrolling his phone, Henry is next to him, but he puts it away as soon as I walk in with her. He holds out his arms and I sit down, placing her in his lap "all done.....it went smoothly.......she will wake up in a bit and might be a bit groggy". I lift the towel to show him the stitches "they are all internal, they should dissolve on their own in about a week.......look for swelling and redness and if she scratches at them......I would like to avoid giving her a cone of shame, but if she wont leave them alone, we might need to......I don't want her to pull them".

Henry is being very gentle and sniffs her, licking her face, then curls up by Richard and whines a bit

He pets Henry "it's ok....she'll play with you soon" and then he strokes her with his big hand "no, we don't want that....." and he runs his finger over her belly "will she be in pain?".

"She might be sore and it is abdominal surgery, so I'm sending you home with some liquid pain meds for the next 2 days, squirt it in her mouth morning and night" and I show him "grab her scruff, that doesn't hurt her and do it quickly........if you can't get it, text your friendly neighbor to come help".

He smiles, reaching for my arm, our eyes meeting "I think we owe that neighbor half the universe at this point......thank you".

"No happy to help".

We watch Galadriel as she begins to wake up, finally opening her eyes and looking at Richard with droopy eyelids. He pets her head, cooing "it's alright....I'm sorry you feel crummy".

I get up to go see a few more patients "I'll come check on you two in a few, call if you need anything.......if she seems fine in 45 minutes, you guys can go home". I stop on the way out, turning back "by the way.....didn't you have work/rehearsals today?".

He grins "I got them to change our day off to today......once we set this up.......the advantage of working with such a small group....".

"Nice" and I leave with a thumbs up.

 

Richard is send home an hour later, he calls for a driver and we say goodbye and I smile when I get a text a couple of hours later, of Galadriel laying upside down in her cat towers, mouth half open and totally asleep. Richard's message accompanying the picture "she ate all her food and passed out.......thanks for everything today, Jordyn" followed by grateful hands emojii, a heart and some ZZZZ. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend......again, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Several days go by. I've been busy with work and Richard with rehearsals, so we haven't seen each other. We usually exchange a friendly text or two throughout the day. He usually sends me a picture of Galadriel and I might answer with a silly one of Henry or one of the cute patients we might have that day.

I know he was totally the paranoid parent the first day after Galadriel's surgery and actually hauled her and her stuff with him to the theater for rehearsals, sticking her in his dressing room. I texted him that morning to ask how she was and he sent me a picture of her sleeping in her princess bed on the couch in his room. I replied with a "not spoiled much, is she?", winky emoji. He sent back "not, not at all", silly face.

So this little game went on for a few days and then stopped. I figure he is busy with rehearsals, they have about 3 weeks left, so it is getting more serious and they tend to stay longer. I haven't seen him either, but then again, I sort of got tied up with work. We really need to hire another vet.

I'm finally walking home after another long day and get off the elevator on our floor, seeing a couple of packages outside Richard's door, which is a bit unusual. Henry and I get in our apartment and I am about to sent him a text when my phone goes off, I look at it, *mom* blinking on the screen.

Putting it on speaker, I walk in my bedroom as I answer, kicking off my shoes "hi mom".

"Jordyn........how are you?".

I sigh "good....been busy.....we need to hire another vet".

"I thought you were going to".

"We are, just keep getting distracted, but I think Tracey will place an add on Monster today or tomorrow........how are you and Dad?". I take my work clothes off, throwing the scrubs in the hamper and then release my hair from the clip, wandering in the bathroom to brush it out.

"We are fine......uhm...have you seen Richard?", she sounds concerned?.

"No.......but I was about to text him, I know he has been busy the last few days with rehearsals, but he stopped texting like 2 days ago, I think....it's been hectic, I sort of lost track of time...but there are a couple of boxes sitting outside his apartment just now...doesn't seem like him".

"He called in sick a couple of days ago......said he hurt his back, he feels terrible....they have sort of done a conference call rehearsal daily, but as you know.....not quite the same".

Alarm bells goes off in my head and I hurry in my walk in closet, throwing on leggings and a loose t-shirt "oh no....ok, I'm going down to check on him....see if he needs anything, poor bloke".

"Good.....yes you better and let me know if he needs anything".

"I'll take care of it, mom.....".

"I know you will, honey, but let me know, ok?".

"Oh I will.....bye...".

"Bye, sweetie".

I grab my phone and keys, looking down at Henry, who can tell something is going on "want to come with me to see Galadriel and Richard?". He snorts and barks, running down the hall and back to me, excited we are going somewhere.

We walk down the hall and stop in front of Richard's door. I knock, once, twice......wait.

Nothing.

KNOCK          KNOCK          KNOCK

I reach for my phone and text him quickly "It's me........Jordyn......you ok?".

Still nothing.

I lean close "Richard! It's Jordyn! You alright in there?".

I'm about to turn, when I think I hear footsteps and Henry acts excited. The door clicks and Richard opens it slowly, our eyes meet, his are full of pain "sorry......was in the shower".

My eyes widen when the door opens all the way, partly because he looks miserable and partly because he is only wearing sweatpants, water droplets still visible on his broad chest, the hair om his chest still clinging to his skin. He is gorgeous, but I'm highly concerned with how he looks "I'm sorry for bothering you, but you stopped texting, there are packages outside your door and my mom called saying you hurt your back.......you ok?".

He gestures "come in.......sorry the place looks like shit, maybe even stinks.....but yeah, I threw out my back two nights ago...it's an old injury from Spooks.....I'm in agony and the pain meds makes me sick, so haven't slept much or eaten anything descent". He steps to the side to let us in and he looks down at Henry "hey buddy....GaGa will be happy to see you...I'm sorry, but I can't bend down to pet you".

"My hell, Rich, why didn't you call me?".

I follow him as he trots down the hall and then carefully navigates the two steps down in the living room, that looks like a mess: clothes on the floor, in the armchair, blankets on the couch along with a couple of pillows from the bed and food containers on the coffee table. He turns to look at me "I didn't want to bother you....you are busy, have your own life and you have already done so much".

Walking up to him, I just cup his face, saying softly "you can bother me anytime.....I'm happy to help you, Rich...with anything.......anytime".

He studies me, then reaches up to touch my cheek with his hand, nodding "I know...but I really didn't want to bug you".

"You'll never bug me......I promise" and I can't help but just move my hands down to his shoulders and wrapping them around him "I'm so sorry you feel like shit".

It catches him a bit off guard, but he quickly envelopes me in his embrace and holds me tight for a few seconds, brushing his lips over the top of my head and inhaling my scent. He sighs, mumbling into my hair "thank you.....I'm pretty miserable to be honest".

We break and he gestures "sorry, now you are wet....I heard you knock faintly and then saw your text when I shut off the water.....so I hurried and put on pants, but with my back, it takes a while....".

I look down and my top has wet splodges on it, but I shake my head "it's fine...." and we both watch as Henry and Galadriel come running by, chasing each other.

Richard smiles "look....she is so happy to have a friend....I think she knew something was wrong with me, she has hovered around".

"They often do....animals....", I turn thoughtful for a moment "Henry has comforted me many times when he just knew something was wrong.....".

He nods "yeah......she hasn't ventured far" and he makes a face "I feel bad....been throwing her food in her dish, I can't bend over.......the kitchen floor is a fucking mess......sort of like the rest of the flat" and he looks apologetic.

"Don't worry about it...I'm here......what do you need me to do?".

"Jordyn....that's very nice, but I can't ask you....I was going to call a cleaning service tomorrow".

"Yes you can! Richard.......just fucking stop being stubborn and let me help you".

He arches a brow "my full name, huh? and he puts up his hands, a small smile on his lips "I guess you mean business".

I'm trying not to laugh and put my hand on my hip, looking stern "damn right", but then I just start giggling.

Richard reaches for me, pulling me close, he is laughing too, but then grows serious as our eyes meet, him saying softly "thank you".

"I'm happy to" and then quickly pull away, breaking the spell, trying to shake the intense feelings welling up inside of me, from being that close to him "so what do you need?".

"Galadriel's littler box needs to be done....I'm sure she is highly offended by that....and it's a mess in the bathroom too....it really fucking limits you when you can't bend over".

"How can you even get into bed?".

He walks towards the couch, pointing "I really can't...been laying here, on the chaise part, I can sort of roll out and then use my hands to get up....it's pathetic really, but I pretty much know the routine now......happens ever so often".

"How long does this usually last?".

"Anywhere from a few days to a week, but right now I don't have a week", he looks distressed "the play is in 3 weeks".

"So what can you do to make it better other than rest?".

"I've been wedging myself into a car service to the chiropractor the last 2 days for treatments, taking pain killers, which upsets my stomach and then try to take relaxing baths, but getting in and out of the tub is another hilarity......I'm sure it aint pretty".

"I'm really sorry, Rich".

He sighs "it's life......compared to a lot of other things in this world, this is not that bad".

"Well, it is for you, right now........" and I make a motion towards the hallway "I'll go get her litterbox done and then see what else you need. Is she feeling ok?".

"Thank you.....we owe you..and yes, she seems fine, stitches are healing and she is not messing with them" and he follows me "I guess I should go find a shirt to throw on".

I walk in the bathroom and he was right, it is kind of a mess. A couple of towels and some clothes are on the floor. I quickly do Galadriel's litter box and then pick up the stuff on the floor. I stop, the fleshlight is laying in the sink, the cleaner sitting on the counter next to it. I swallow and walk in Richard's bedroom, the door to the closet is open, I can see him in there "want me to toss all the stuff in the washer from the bathroom floor?".

He sticks his head out "if you don't mind".

"Not at all, but let me get what is in here too". I shake my head a little when I see the clothes scattered, but quickly gather it. My eyes fall on the drawer in his nightstand, it is not all the way closed and I remember what was in the sink. I look at the half closed door to the closet "have you tried jacking off? Maybe that will relieve the tension in your back?".

Silence.

Then a croaking voice from the closet "it didn't work"

I'm halfway under his bed, retrieving stray socks and can only sort of hear him. I pop up just as he comes out, his cheeks a little pink, remembering he left the toy in the sink. Our eyes meet, mine a bit confused "come again? Sorry, I was getting these" and I hold up a collection of socks.

"Well I wish I had, but I'm over 40", he deadpans with a straight face.

It takes my brain a few seconds to grasp what he said, but then I just bust out laughing, throwing a sock at him "you dork.....".

He winks and the sock hits him, he points a finger at me "hey...you be nice, I'm a crippled man, remember".

I roll my eyes "me bad, sorry" and grab all the laundry, trotting back in the bathroom. I quickly sort it into piles and throw some in the front loading washer, setting it and starting it. I stand back up, catching Richard in the door way, with a funny look on his face. I crook my head "what, Rich? Something the matter? Did I do it wrong?" and I turn back to the washer.

Snapping out of it, he reaches for my arm "no, no, no....it's fine....thank you so much...as I said, I can't bend down for the life of me".

"Then what is it? You looked like something was the matter....." and I follow him in the kitchen.

He opens the fridge, his voice sounding a bit strained "it was nothing.......something to drink?".

I walk over there and grab hold of the fridge door, looking behind it, trying to meet his eyes "you are avoiding the subject, Mr. Armitage.......spit it out, please? And water would be great, thank you".

Turning, he hands me a water bottler, going over to the counter and leans against it, fiddling with his own, then finally looks at me "you are wearing the bra Henry got tangled up in...".

It dawns on me he likely got more than he bargained for when I was bend over throwing in his clothes. It does make me blush a bit and I look down, straightening my shirt "ohhh....well, yeah..sorry...I".

He cuts me off "please, don't apologize.....this is solely on me......you can wear whatever you want, it's your body", then he clears his throat "it did look really nice" and his lips curve a tiny bit.

That just makes me blush more "ohh just stop....".

"It's the truth though and why are you blushing about it?" and he gets more serious "you are beautiful, Jordyn...I really mean that".

I look over him, wearing an old t-shirt that fits perfectly over his torso, showing off his arms and those sweatpants, I swear they hug his crotch just right, outlining his cock nicely. He is still barefoot and looks sexy as hell, his hair slightly damp and scruff on his chin. "You are not bad yourself".

"Now you are going to make me blush" and he goes quiet.

"What?" and I look at him with curiosity.

He picks at his hands for a moment, then meets my eyes "I just don't see myself like that......at all".

"Well, half the human population does, judging from SM", I lean against the table in the kitchen, paying full attention to the conversation.

Running a hand over his face, he sighs "that' the thing.....that is something outside of myself, if you know what I mean? In here", and he gestures to his head "I'm still the awkward lanky boy with a nose that is too big and a funny forehead".

"You don't have a funny forehead and your nose is just right", but I nod "I do get that...just how I feel when you say I'm beautiful....I don't feel that way.....never felt it, was always awkward at school and the other girls thought I was strange because I was more of a tom boy, liked playing rough and being outside with animals".

"Kids can be cruel" and he looks sad.

"Sounds like you know that from first hand experience......were you bullied?".

"Yeah...a bit......I was a boy and loved music, dance and theater......and reading".

Our eyes meet "I'm sorry, Rich....but I know the feeling.....it can be hard....books was my escape and so was the arts, going to performances took me away from it and then weekends on my grandparents farm".

"I'm sorry, Jordyn......but yeah, books probably saved my life and my Mum...I knew she was always there for me".

"Did she know?".

"I think she had an inkling, but you know....didn't want to worry her...".

I snort "same here.......I think we try to protect our parents when we can". He nods and we are silent for a few seconds when Richard's stomach makes a growling sound. I raise an eyebrow "hungry?".

"Likely....I had toast for breakfast and then a protein shake for lunch.......I'm sick of takeout, had food delivered the last couple of days".

I get up "Rich, you need to eat....".

"I know, but the meds make me feel ill and I just don't feel like making anything".

"I'll tell you what, Henry and I will go down to the market and get some things for supper......what sounds good?".

"Jordyn....you have work tomorrow, I don't want to".

I cut him off "well, you don't have a choice.....I'm going and if you don't tell me what sounds good, you are at my mercy".

Lifting his hands in defeat, he gives in "yes mam.....and thank you", he thinks for a moment "something with a salad and get some fruit please" and he points to the table "I might have some cash in my wallet or take my credit card".

"We'll sort that out later....I'll be back, you better get some rest" and I turn "let me go start another load of laundry and want all the rest in the dryer?".

"It's just mostly towels right?" and he follows me.

"Yeah...I think so and a couple of white tshirts".

"It can all go in there" and he watches as I quickly makes a switch "I can't tell you........I really owe you, Jordyn".

"No you don't" and I touch his arm briefly "happy to help you".

We both turn towards the kitchen when we hear snorting noises and walk out to investigate, finding Henry happily eating all the stray cat food around Galadriel's dish. He stops when he sees us, sits down with his back to us, pretending he wasn't doing anything. 

I try not to laugh "Henry!" and I turn to Richard who is trying to suppress his laughter "want a free vacuum cleaner?".

"I don't know....".

"He's really handy, will clean up anything you spill on the floor".

"I bet".

I whistle "come on, we better go for a little potty run" and Henry perks up immediately, running to the door. I shake my head "he is such a dork......where is Galadriel?".

Richard has followed us in the hallway and he points to the chair in the nook by the desk "I guess she got worn out" and she is on her back, totally passed out.

 

Henry and I make a quick trip around the block, so he can do his business and we stop to get some things at the market. We are soon back, Richard is passed out on the chaise, Galadriel curled up on his chest, looking adorable. He stirs when I walk down in the living room, but I cover his feet with a blanket and lean close "shhh, I'm back...keep sleeping for a bit, you need it". He mumbles something, but doesn't open his eyes.

I go in the kitchen and load the dishwasher and start it. I sweep the floor and then cut up veggies, tossing a salad together. I put the salmon I bought in a dish, covering it with teriyaki glaze and stick it in the fridge to marinade for 30 minutes. I cut up the baguette, brushing it with olive oil and put the slices on a cookie sheet. I set the table in the kitchen, go change out the laundry yet again.

Richard is still sleeping, snoring slightly with his head back and I stifle a giggle, when Galadriel gets up, looks at him mighty offended and then walks over on the other side of the couch to lay down.

I walk in the bedroom, making his bed and then dump all the dried laundry there, folding it into piles and try to put most of it away. I turn the oven on and take the fish out of the marinade, putting it in the oven on low and then go back in the living room, sitting down and reaching for my phone. I check email and then jump on IG, my eyes widening when messages pop up-our account hardly ever gets messages.

Opening it, I look, I don't recognize any of them, but then I get a text from Tracey "if you are wondering why 4Paws might have a ton of messages on IG.......Richard followed the hospital about 45 minutes ago and needless to say, we have many new followers".

"GREAT" and I quickly read a few of the messages, clearly from Richard fans, asking if he is a client there, if he adopted Henry etc. etc. Most are polite, but I do feel my inside cringe a bit, when I read one from someone that more or less tells us to stay away from "her man".

I'm jolted out of my own world when Richard's voice cuts through "what, Jordyn.......what is it?". 

I look up from the armchair, finding him sitting halfway up, looking a bit sleepy, but wide eyed. I make a dismissive gesture "ohh, nothing.......the hospital just gained new followers and they sent a few messages".

He thinks for a second, then reaches for his phone "shit! Sorry......didn't even think about that....I'll unfollow".

"Don't...just leave it.....we don't post anything other than hospital stuff, my personal IG is private and I don't care about the message, I'll just delete them".

Looking worried, he carefully hoists himself all the way up in sitting position "were they bad?".

"No, not too bad" and I hand him my phone "you can read...I need to go check on dinner.....how was your nap?".

"It smells good......and it was great, thank you" and he takes the phone.

I come back in, seeing his face as he scrolls my phone, his brow furrowing "it's ok, Rich......chill".

"No it isn't...I'm sorry...I" and he gestures helplessly and rubs his neck, making a face.

"I know it has nothing to do with you...I get that, so don't sweat it" and I take my phone back "what's with your neck? Does it hurt?".

"Just stiff". 

Laying my phone on the coffee table, I come over to sit down next to him "let me see" and I reach back, feeling his neck, his muscles all knotted and he groans when I massage it with one hand "my hell, Rich...that's bad".

"I know, it 's just tense....I".

I scoot behind him on the chaise, kneeling "we got 5 minutes before the bread and salmon are ready....let me see what I can do" and I tug on his t-shirt "off, please".

He does as he is told and lowers his head when I put my hands on his shoulders, starting to work on the tension. I do one shoulder first and then move to the other, pushing and applying pressure with my fingers, feeling the muscles slowly releasing some of the tension. I work over his shoulder blades and then to his neck, he grunts "fuck...yeah...right there.....ughhh". I move my fingers up his neck and slightly into his hair at the base. 

"Good?". The a no response for a bit and I feel the energy change between us, I keep going and he lets out a barely audible moan when I run my finger along the shell of his ear by accident. I can tell his entire body is somewhat tensing up and I stop "hey....everything ok? Relax.....".

Squirming, he manages to croak "easy for you to say...." and he moans again when I knead his lower neck again "ohhh".

BEEEPP         BEEEPP        BEEEEP

I let go, wiggling down next to him and my eyes fall on the very noticeable tenting in the front of his sweatpants. He tries to casually hide it with his arm, but there is a lot to hide. Our eyes meet, his are embarrassed, but I just wiggle my eyebrow "I thought you said you were over 40" and get up to go to the kitchen.

"Smarty pants" and he reaches out to smack my rear, but jerks his back, which makes him cry out "OUCH!".

Whipping around, I am by his side "Rich! You ok?".

His eyes are closed for a few seconds, he is holding his lower back, blinks and then opens them "yeah, yeah....I just forgot I have a back injury". He puts his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry" and I touch his shoulder "you better come eat, take your meds and then get some more rest, huh?".

I hold out my hand and he takes it, wincing as he gets up and walk with me to the kitchen, still holding my hand.  We get in there and he tugs on it, I turn and our eyes meet, his voice is gentle "thank you for everything", he pauses, takes a deep breath "I'm sorry I got excited.....but it felt fucking good and I haven't had a beautiful woman touch me in a very long time". 

Reaching up to touch his scruff, I smile "it's ok.........no need to apologize and honestly, maybe it is good you are a cripple at the moment".

"Oh yeah?", he lifts an eyebrow "why?".

"Or we might be in trouble here, Mr. Armitage" and I let go "and now sit before the salmon burns and the fire department is called".

Richard stands there for a second, letting the words enter his mind fully, but then hurries and sits down, giving me a warm smile. We enjoy a tasty dinner, he pretty much clears it all out, eating like a starving man and when it is all gone, he reaches across the table "that was bloody tasty, Jordyn.....thank you, I needed that".

I laugh, enjoying the feel of his hand "you're welcome.....glad you liked it".

"I loved it" and he looks down "and they did too, I think". Galadriel is licking her chops, cleaning her face and Henry is laying all the way down on the door, snoring, both of them having a small piece of salmon with us.

We help each other clean up and then I get Richard situated back on the couch, teeth brushed and meds taken with a promise to call if he needs anything, no matter what time of day it is. I lean down to hug him, always feeling safe in his arms, He kisses my cheek "thank you...for everything...I owe you".

"No you don't.....just get better, ok? And call me....that's an order".

"Yes mam" and we say goodnight.

 

A couple of days go by and Richard's back is steadily improving. I have brought dinner or cooked the last two night and he actually went to work today, which is good. I'm busy at the hospital, actually looking at a few applications we have already received for the job opening. I'm in my office when my phone goes off and I look at it on my desk, surprised to see it is Richard, he doesn't call, knowing I am at work.

I pick it up "Rich? You ok?".

"Jordyn! Sorry to call, but do you have a minute? I'm almost to 4Paws?", he sounds distressed.

"Yeah...i'm just in my office......just tell Tracey.....you ok?".

"No...I mean, yes...I'm fine......my back is fine....I'll explain when I get there".

"Ok...bye".

"Bye" and he hangs up. 

I get up and stretch, then open my door and soon I can hear footsteps down the hall and he appears in my door. His eyes are a bit red, like he has been crying and he is out of breath. I yanks him in and closes the door "my hell, Rich...what happened? and I drag him over to the couch, poking Henry to move. He gives me an offended look, but then climbs into Richard's lap as soon as he sits down. I make a move toward Henry, but Richard shakes his head, letting me know it is ok.

He pets Henry for a moment, then takes a deep breath "it's my Mum, she slipped at home, broke her hip".

"Oh no.....I'm so sorry" and I reach for his hand, our fingers just lacing together naturally.

"I know, it's bad......they are going to operate tonight.....I'm been on the phone booking a red eye to London, but I have a huge favor" and his eyes are pleading.

"Anything, Rich.....whatever you need, you know that".

He nods "yeah, I know...... can you watch GaGa while I'm gone or tell me where to board her?", he looks at his watch "I don't know if I have time to run her anywhere.....I need to go throw a few things in a suitcase.....I'm bloody grateful it is the weekend, I'll be back in 3 days".

"Don't worry about it......just give me a key, I'll get her when I get home and bring her to my apartment, she will be fine......don't worry about it".

"You sure?", he looks relieved "I'll leave the key with Joe at the door".

"Yes, I'm sure....just go.....I've got it......go see your Mum and the rest of the family, text me when you can........she will be fine".

We stand up and he hesitates for a moment and then pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight "not sure what I would do without you". We stand there for a few moments, then he pulls back a little, bringing his hand up to cup my face. His eyes says so much and he whispers "and maybe we need need to talk about this", he makes a motion with his other hand between us "when I get back.......about us".

I nod "maybe we do".

We just stare at each other before he lowers his head and places the softest kiss on my lips, letting his linger a bit, before pulling away. We both smile and he goes in for another one, before reaching for the door "I'll call you....".

"Bye, Rich.....safe travels" and he leaves with yet another longing glance my way.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Tumblr friend.....thank you for all your ideas and for letting me brainstorm with you!

A couple of days later:

Richard is sitting in a hospital room, quietly scrolling his iPad and drinking some rather strong coffee. He arrived on the red eye yesterday and made it here to Leicester to see his family and they all waited together while his Mum had her surgery to repair her hip. Richard had taken his father home last night, to his childhood home and his brother stayed here overnight with their Mum.

They traded off this morning. Jetlag is the pits and Richard is not sure how much he actually slept last night. He smiles when a text comes across from *Jordyn* "long day....hope you are doing ok and I'll text you when I get up......GaGa is fine" and it is accompanied by a picture of said feline, asleep with Henry in his bed.

He chuckles and texts back "not spoiled are we?", tongue in cheek emoji "thanks for everything....I'm at the hospital, Mum still sleeping.......sweet dreams, Jordyn".

"Tell her hi".

"I will.........night", moon emoji.

"Night, Rich....have a good day".

He smiles as he sends a kissy face back, then switches over to his pictures, scrolling them casually, He stops at one particular one, running his finger over the screen, letting his thoughts wander a bit. How his life sure has changed these last few weeks and he dares to dream a tiny bit about the future. It's scary, but also exciting. He is jolted out of his pleasant thoughts when his Mum's voice cuts through to his brain "what makes you look that happy this early in the morning, darling?". Looking up, he meets his Mum's eyes, hers radiating love and deep affection for her youngest child "it's her, isn't it?".

Richard nods and moves his chair closer, showing her the picture he was looking at: me holding Galadriel when we took care of her in the hospital for the day "yeah....".

His Mum studies it and then looks back at him "she is beautiful, Richie......and she already means a great deal to you, doesn't she?".

Sighing, he rubs his face "yeah, more than I thought she would", he thinks for a minute "and yes she is beautiful, but she is also kind, generous and she understands me...what my life is like and she doesn't care I am Richard Armitage, she loves me for me".

Raising an eyebrow, his Mum sounds surprised "loves you? Wait....did I miss something? Are you dating or just friends?".

"I don't know......I mean we haven't been on a real date yet, but I am going to take her out......I think we are more than friends", he hesitates before he continues "I kissed her before I left...told her we needed to talk about us when I get back", then he adds quietly "I think she at least likes me.....hopefully more".

"Do you love her?".

Pause.

Deep breath and he looks at his Mum "probably.....I sure am falling in love with her, more and more every day" and he gets a goofy look on his face "she is just lovely......I love how compassionate and kind she is.....she came in when I hurt my back and she was so caring, made me feel better right away and she is passionate about her job and bloody good at it too".

His Mum reaches out to place her hand on his arm "she indeed sounds lovely".

"She is and I met her folks, they are nice people".

"You work with her Mum, right?".

"Yes, Caroline does costumes and set design, she has worked on Broadway for a long time, so Jordyn understands that part of my world too and she loves the arts....just like her parents".

"Do you see yourself in a long term relationship with her? I know you haven't know her very long, but you know" and she makes sure she has his full attention "it doesn't hurt to think about these things, love.....consider what you are willing to sacrifice to make it work", she looks down in thought for a moment, searching for the right words, then looks back at her son "I have watched you over the years, seen a few girls come and go and I honestly never saw you truly happy and this might be blunt, darling, but you never seemed willing to compromise to make it work...you always put work first......and that is by all means your choice, but it does make it hard to have something long term, let alone perhaps a family one day....", she raises her hand "and I'm not saying you are going to marry Jordyn and have kids, but......at least think about things.......no offense, but you are not getting any younger".

Richard snorts.

She pats his arm "how old is she?".

"7 years younger than me, Mum", he sighs and nods, looking at her "and I know what you are saying and I honestly have spend a lot of time here, being away from her and missing her.......silly, I know.......and thinking about it all and where I am in my life and what do I really want".

"And?", she looks at him with curiosity.

"I think you hit the nail on the head, it just never felt right or I felt truly happy with whomever I was with, it wasn't important enough.....".

"Now?".

He hesitates, before looking at her "now it feels like I am willing to even entertain the idea....of maybe take a job that is shorter or closer to NY.....even now, I miss her, being around her and how she makes me feel and I know that might be premature and presumptuous, but if that's the case, so be it" and he sounds firm.

His Mum smiles at him "I am glad....you deserve someone great and she sounds like a wonderful person", she looks sad for a brief moment "I hope we get to meet her one day".

"You will......if she will have me and don't sound so gloomy...I hope and think you can travel to see the play at the end of the run".

"I hope so", she hesitates "but you know your father probably can't travel that far anymore".

Richard looks sad, but nods "I know, Mum.....he really has slowed down".

"Yeah", she sighs "but that is part of growing old, I'm afraid......but he worked so hard his entire life".

"He did....I'm deeply grateful for you both, for sacrificing so much for us to have what we did".

She reaches to pat his chin "it's just what we did, we wanted you to have it better and easier than we ever did".

"Well, you did.....", he smiles at her "thank you".

"You'are welcome and thanks for coming for this mess", she gestures to her leg "you really didn't have to, I know you are busy getting ready for the play".

"I wanted to, Mum and yes, I needed to come and I'm indebted to Jordyn for just taking the kitten".

"You really got a cat, huh?" and she looks amused.

His eyes beam "yes...I guess so....it was roaming in the ally by the theater and it looked so pathetic....someone had to take it".

"Oh Rich....always looking out for the weakest among us".

"Well, I know what it is like to feel alone......".

She pats his hand "I know, darling....and I'm grateful you care so much about others, more people need to be like that in this world".

Touching his phone again, he shows his mom more pictures of Galadriel "she really has been easy" and then he grins "and that is how I met Jordyn.......her Mum told me to take the kitten there to get checked out.....I mean, since we turned out to be neighbors, I figured we would eventually have met anyway", he gestures "but this way it was easier.....we had something in common right away.....".

"I can't wait to meet her....she really must be someone special since she has tied you all up in knots".

"Yeah, she is" and he adds quietly "and she has....more than anyone else I've ever met".

 

Two days later:

I'm sitting in my office at work, typing a couple more notes in files, before I shut down the computer for the day. I stand up and stretch. Henry does the same on the couch, yawning and giving me a snort. I pet him "yes, let's go home to GaGa and maybe make some dinner for Richard, huh?".

He jumps down and dances around me excitedly, wiggling his butt as I grab my purse and hook his leash on his harness. We make it down the stairs and I poke my head in the reception area, currently empty. Tracey looks up, smiling "headed out?".

"Yep, finally".

"So when will prince charming arrive back to his castle to kiss the princess in waiting?", she smirks.

"Very funny, Trace.....he will be home in about 2 hours, if traffic is not bad.......I hope he gets some rest, he has to show up at the theater tomorrow.....he was not happy they were delayed by that many hours".

"I'm sure he is flying business, so he has one of those fancy fold out chair/bed thingies".

"He might, but that doesn't mean he will sleep".

Tracey nods "true", then she looks around, making sure nobody is within ear shot, she looks at me "so.....what is the deal? Going to hump tonight?".

"Tracey!"

She laughs "what? You guys kissed before he left......you are going to talk about this thing you have, right?". I nod and she claps her hands together "see......so that would mean humping or something along those lines".

"Whatever......he has to work tomorrow and so do I" and I wave at her "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Don't forget to use protection". I throw a pen at her, shaking my head as she laughs and ducks, yelling "bye......have fun!".

Henry and I walk home quickly, stopping at the local restaurant where I called in an order earlier. We say hi to Joe at the door and then take the elevator up. I leave the food by Richard's door, then walk down to my own apartment and quickly jump in the shower. I relish in the warm water, rinsing off the grime of the day, before getting dressed in leggings and a loose shirt. I clip my hair up and then go back to Richard's place with Henry, just carrying my cell phone.

Letting myself in, Galadriel greets us at the door, standing up on her hind legs, purring and then rubbing herself against me and then head butts Henry. They are soon tumbling down the hall, chasing each other. I laugh and carry the food in the kitchen, popping the window open. I check in Richard's room, I picked it up a bit since he left.....it looked like a bomb went off with him trying to pack, but I got most of it put back and his bed made.

My phone dings with a message from him "on my way, in the car".

I text back "I'll see you at home, I have dinner".

Smiley face "that sounds delicious, I'm famished....", heart emoji.

I smile as I set the table, light the candle and put the sauce on the stove, stirring it ever so often. I pour water in a pot for the pasta, but don't turn it on yet. I mix the salad and put it on the table, letting it come to room temperature. Then I just wait, walking in the sunken living room, fluffing the pillows on the couch and enjoy the stunning light streaming through the windows.

CLICK  CLICK

WOOOFFFF          WOOOFFF        WOOOFF

Henry darts for the hallway and I slowly follow, taking the two steps up, just as Richard opens the door to the apartment. Henry is barking and dancing around his feet. Richard puts his suitcase and backpack down in the hall, our eyes meeting, both of us smiling.

We walk towards each other and he just opens his arms and I step into his embrace, putting my arms around him. We hug each other tight, he mumbles into my hair as he runs his hand up my back "I missed you, Jordyn".

I nod against his chest and then we pull slightly apart and I look up at him, moving my hand to his neck and caress the base of his skull. He looks back at me, his blue eyes bright, then he cups my chin and bends down, placing the softest kiss on my lips. It lingers a bit before we pull away, making eye contact again and then going in for another kiss.

He grins "hey" and he kisses the tip of my nose.

"Hey yourself" and we kiss again "how was your flight?".

WOOOF       WOOOF         WOOFF

"It was ok" and he lets go om me, but clasps onto my hand with his, bending down "yes, hello Henry! How are you?". Henry rolls over on his back, panting and snorting, excited to have his belly rubbed. Richard looks up, grinning even wider "hey there, princess".

I turn my head and Galadriel is peeking around the corner from the living room steps, curious to see what all the excitement is about. She makes a squeaking sound and then chirps, before running over, rubbing herself on Richard's legs and then standing up, eager to be petted. I pick her up and hand her to Richard "there....better not try to climb your dad's leg today...he is in no mood to get a shot in his ass".

Richard takes her and then leans over to steal another kiss "nope not today, hopefully never again". We kiss a few more times, Galadriel between us, before we break and I give him a smile "I get the feeling you missed me".

"You think?" and he reaches out to haul me back in close, kissing my neck, making me giggle.

"Ha, ha....Rich, stop.....I get it......ha, ha.....no, really....I need to go turn on the pasta water, if you want dinner".

He nuzzles my neck "hmm.....it smells delicious.....you didn't have to cook".

"Oh I didn't.....I just called it in, it's from *the Olive* down the street" and I walk in the kitchen, turning on the stove.

Following me, still holding Galadriel, he pets her and coos "yes, I miss you too, princess.....you were lucky Jordyn took such good care of you" and he makes a face, hugging her "yes, you are a good kitty". Galadriel squirms and he sets her down with a laugh "ok...I know, you've had enough.....go play".

Soon Henry and her are back at chasing each other, down the hall, in the living room, back and forth.

I'm stirring the sauce a few times and then feel his presence behind me, before a pair of big arms envelopes me again and his lips are on my exposed neck, kissing me a few times and then he playfully nips at my ear "hmmmmm".

Turning my head, our lips meeting briefly "what?".

He squeezes me "nothing......just bloody happy to be home......", he adds softly "and to see you again".

I turn around in his arms and move a little, leaning against the counter, looking straight at him "so are we going to talk about this.......us?".

Pulling me close, he nods, caressing my back and then leans down for another kiss "yes.....we should.....but maybe after dinner, if you can stay for a bit?".

"Sure....don't have to go in until 10 tomorrow.....when are you needed at the theater?".

Making a face, he rubs his chin "around 9 I think.....we are going to really shift in to play mode within the next few days, so we will try to run it like it is a regular performance day, but since i have been gone, we'll have to see how it goes".

"Did you sleep on the plane at all?" and I let go of his hand and wiggle out of his embrace, so I can put the pasta in the boiling water.

He grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and sits down on the chair, holding out his hand after I set the timer "come here" and he pulls me down on his lap and he kisses me again, giving me a shy smile "sorry, but I just ....I missed you so much". I rest my head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment as he plays with my hair. He kisses my forehead "and to answer your question....no, didn't sleep much...I tried, but I was too nervous".

I sit up and look at him in surprise "nervous? About what? The play?".

Shaking his head, he gives me a small smile, reaching out to touch my nose softly "no.....about us....this".

"Why?", I raise an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't really know.....are you as interested in this as me...", he looks down for a moment, studying our hands intertwined in his lap, then back at me, clearing his throat "I spend a lot of time thinking, reevaluating my life and...", deep breath "I really, really like you, Jordyn.....a lot.....and I want to be with you".

I cup his scruffy chin with my other hand "I like you too, Rich....a lot" and lean in to kiss him, going slow at first, tasting him and then getting bolder, nipping at his lower lip, running my tongue over to soften the sting. He groans quietly, letting go of my hand and pulling me closer to him, running a hand up my back and grabbing my chin. He deepens the kiss, diving in for more, slowly opening his mouth to mine and we are about to get lost.

BEEEP         BEEEP       BEEEP

We pull apart, both a little out of breath and he smiles, reluctantly letting me go "if I wasn't so hungry, I would curse that damn timer right now".

I get up to drain the pasta water "didn't you eat on the plane?".

"I tried, but as I said, my stomach was in knots and I was thinking way too hard".

"I'm not that scary".

He gets up and wraps his arm around my waist as soon as the pasta is in the strainer, pulling me close yet again "no, but I didn't know....if you were as interested and I didn't know how to deal with it, if you weren't".

I place a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt "well, I am just as interested, so relax.....okay?".

Grinning, he kisses me quickly "yes, ma'm".

I smack his jean clad rear as he turns to walk to the table "watch it, mister". I dish up the pasta and pour the sauce with the meatballs over, placing the plate in front of Richard "there is salad too and some grated cheese".

He inhales and looks content "smells divine....thank you, you really didn't have to do this".

I take a seat opposite him with my own plate "not a big deal, I know you have to work tomorrow and I have to eat anyway".

Reaching across the table, he grabs my hand "yes it is a big deal...to me", and he looks down, sadness washes over his face for a moment, but then he meets my gaze "it's nice....to have someone even care that I came home", pause, "even before.......well you know, my early home coming....she really didn't seem to care or it was like I was interfering with her life".

"I'm sorry, Rich......a relationship is very much a give and take, you work together", then I snort "or you don't......and that is when it goes to pot......Aaron and I, we never took time for each other, other things always mattered more".

He nods, while chewing his salad, pointing the fork at me "yeah, exactly....", long breath "that's one of the things I realized while sitting with my Mum, waiting and then talking to her....I was never willing to give or compromise, work always came first".

We are still holding hands, I squeeze his fingers "how is she? It was nice to say hi to her on Facetime".

"She is good and she couldn't stop talking about you after", he beams "how pretty you are and how cute Galadriel is".

"That's very nice".

"It's the truth though....you are beautiful".

I blush "thank you".

He leans over to touch my cheek "you are, Jordyn....".

"You make me feel beautiful......the way you treat me, even when I have bad hair or no make up".

"I love it's not that important to you........you looked stunning at the theater event, but you are equally as beautiful like now....." and he takes a bite of his pasta with half a meat ball, his eyes going big "bloody hell this is good".

"I know, right?" and I eat some of my own "my friend told me their meatballs and sauce are to die for and they are made with turkey meat, so a bit leaner".

"They are?" and he eats the other half "they are really tasty", he lifts an eyebrow "are you saying I'm fat?".

I squeeze his hand hard "no mister sassy pants, but I know you said you have to drop your clothes on stage", then I gesture with my fork "well, not all of it", then I wiggle an eyebrow "at least not on stage....". Richard about chokes on the water he was just swallowing, sputtering and getting up, letting go of my hand and covering his mouth to the sink, so he can spit it out. He coughs and I get up to dunk him in the back "oh my hell, Rich....you ok?".

He leans against the sink, breathing deeply and then stands back up, his eyes watery, but with a naughty grin on his face, he pulls me into his arms, getting really close, our noses touching "I'm fine and I might not be opposed to taking all my clothes off with you one of these days" and he kisses me.

We share a few more kisses and little laughs, me blushing a tiny bit with the pleasant thought of getting naked with him, before he leads us back to the table and we finish our meal. He leans back "I'm stuffed, but that was delicious".

MEOOOWWWWWWW      MEOOWWW

We look down and Galadriel is sitting on the floor, looking expectantly up at Richard and then reaches up to paw at his leg. He reaches down to pick her up, letting her sit in his lap "hey princess.....where is your buddy?".

I look around "probably asleep......he played with a couple of dogs in the courtyard most of the day at work.....probably tired". He pets Galadriel a few more times, she purrs loudly and closes her eyes, I melt "awww, she is so happy you are home.......where is your phone?". He fishes it out of his back pocket and hands it to me and I take a picture of him and Galadriel "so cute".

We sit and talk a little bit more and then suddenly Galadriel moves with lightening speed, snatching the last meat ball from Richard's plate and darts down from his lap and runs, disappearing into the hall. Richard yells out "hey! What exactly do you think you are doing and where are you going with that?" and he gets up. He turns to me "should we try to take it from her?".

I'm laughing "it's probably fine, it was just half of one, right?".

"Yeah.....that little stinker, I think she had been eyeing it the entire time".

"Probably" and I start to clean up and Richard makes a motion to help, but I shake my head "no, let me get it.....go unpack your stuff.....then I'll make tea and we can talk, before you have to get some sleep".

"I can't let you do that".

"Yes you can and you will" and I smack his behind "go".

He grabs me from behind, tickling me and kissing my neck "fine........but", and he gets seriously "thank you for dinner and everything else".

"You're welcome...".

Our lips meet a couple of more times, before he reluctantly lets me deal with the kitchen and he goes to unpack a bit. I load the dishwasher and put the leftover sauce and meatballs in a container. Richard yells from the bedroom "you are amazing......thanks for cleaning up my disaster in here".

I yell back "you're welcome......I didn't want you to come home to that".

Making tea, I put cups and a few macaroons on a trey and carry it all in the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. Henry is snoring in the window seat, he barely opens his eyes and then turns over, staying asleep. He is worn out. Galadriel comes in and curls up next to him and soon Richard walks in, plopping down on the couch next to me. I look at him "all unpacked?".

"As good as it is going to get for now.......", then he scoots closer, pulling me next to him and kissing me again "but thank you....I know I left it kind of a mess and that was not part of your job, you were just suppose to feed the princess".

"I'm happy to help you, Rich"

We kiss some more, slowly exploring and tasting each other. We pull apart, breathless and smile at each other. He takes my hand "can I take you out tomorrow, on like a real date?",

I tease him "a real one?".

He looks shy, which is adorable "yeah, like....you know.....nice restaurant, good food, maybe wine, you know.....".

"Are you going to wine and dine me?".

"Yes, Miss Taylor, if you will let me".

I rest my head on his shoulder, his warm arm around me "that sounds totally lovely......but do you have time?".

"Of course I have time" and his hand seeks out mine again "we should be done around 5 tomorrow, so maybe 6:30, I'll pick you up?".

I look at him and smile "deal" and I kiss him again "so we are officially dating, huh?".

"I would like to think so" and he shifts in his seat, looking down, then moves his arm from my shoulder to run it over his face, hesitating.

Tugging on his hand, I encourage him "what, Rich.....you can tell me".

He coughs, takes a deep breath, then looks at me "ehh, I guess we should....".

"Yes?", I'm curious, but have a vague idea of what he is struggling with.

"Uhmm....protection......birth control......I think I have condoms somewhere, but they might have expired", then he sighs "I better check and then prepare to go in disguise to get some new ones".

"Oh you don't want a random fan to splatter pictures of you in the family planning aisle in the local drug store on Twitter, huh?".

He makes a face "preferably not.....no".

"I don't blame you" and I pause for a moment "I saw your Twitter and someone saw you coming back tonight and they were all wondering why the hell you were at the airport".

"I know, it's crazy sometimes", then he clears his throat "but back to the question.....".

"Right" and I move, slowly climbing in his lap, until I am straddling him. The mood shift when I sit down, our faces close together and his hands automatically go to my waist. We look at each other and I rub my nose against his "I appreciate you caring about it......for your information I am on the pill, have been for years to help with my cramps and I used condoms with Aaron, so you are not at risk for anything".

His voice is deep "I used condoms too with my last several", he thinks for a moment "I actually can't remember the last time I had sex without one.......it has been ages, I was with someone for a while, we were steady, but it has been more than 10 years...".

Our lips are inching closer to each other, my breath is on him "then if you are ok with it, lets not worry about the rubber party hats....I'm ok you not wearing one".

He croaks "you sure...I don't".

I cut him off as we meet in a deep, searing kiss. Our mouths fuse together and soon our tongues wrap around each other, Wet kissing noises fill the space for a few moments and our hands are busy too. I tangle mine in his hair, tugging him close. He runs his up my back, fisting a lock of my hair and then he moves them down to cup my rear, pulling me flush with his groin. We both moan, he bucks his hips and I whimper when I feel his hardness pressing against my core, the familiar throbbing slowly starting.

We kiss with passion and I hiss when he moves his hands under my shirt, his fingers dancing up my sides and I clench when his cock twitches against the thin fabric of my leggings and he groans when he cups my breasts in the palms of his hands. Things are about to get out of hand.

He chases my tongue back in my mouth, but then stops, putting his forehead against mine and bringing his hands up to hold my face. His eyes are clear and he sighs "Jordyn there is nothing I would rather do than take you to bed right now and make love to you, but I am honestly tired and I want our first time to be perfect.....can I please take a rain check?".

We kiss again and I nod "of course...maybe we can continue tomorrow" and I wiggle an eyebrow.

"That would be fantastic", he kisses me again and then pulls me flush with his chest. We sit together like this for a little while, nothing needs to be said, we both feel the deep understanding that exists between us.

We end up not even drinking the tea. I put the cups away as he packs the macaroons in a box for later. He insists on going down with Henry and me for the last potty run and then walks us to our apartment door. He kisses me deeply "thanks for everything.......sweet dreams, Jordyn".

"You too, Rich.......get so rest".

He steals one more kiss, before I watch him walk down the hall to his own place, he blows me a kiss, before he disappears into his apartment.

I close my door too and sigh, I am definitely falling deeply in love with him.

Richard closes the door to his place and immediately feels the emptiness in the space and it sort of takes him by surprise. It use to not bother him at all, but it sure does now. He quickly gets ready for bed, the tiredness coming over him as he crawls into bed. Galadriel jumps up and settles down by his head. He pets her a few times and then tries to get comfortable. He stares at the ceiling, letting the emotions of the day settle in him and he can't help but wonder if he finally has found the one. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut....kindly move along with that is not your thing!
> 
> To my dear Tumblr friend: this one is for you and I hope I do it justice! Thank you for everything!

I wake up the next morning and quickly get ready for work. I open the door to my apartment and stop, because on the mat is a wrapped bouquet of spring flowers, a box with two macaroons and a handwritten note on a beautiful card "Dear Jordyn, Thank you for everything last night! See you at 6:30, have a lovely day! XO, Rich".

My heart just melts, that is so sweet of him and I quickly texts him "thank you, Rich....for the beautiful flowers, the treat and the note, what a lovely surprise".

He sends a smiley face and a heart back "I miss you already...can't wait to see you at 6:30".

"I miss you too......and not to be nosy, but is there a required dress code for tonight?".

"You are not being nosy and it is not a secret, I have reservations at Gallaghers tonight and I ordered a car service".

I send a thumbs up and a smiley face "fancy".

Winky emoji "not really, but they do have good food and I like the restaurant".

"I do too.......see you tonight....have a good day at rehearsals".

"I will and you too, Jordyn", kissy face.

Sending a heart back, I put my phone away and just smile, he is lovely. 

The day at work passes rather quickly. I'm back in my office finishing paperwork when Tracey pokes her head in "did you take the picture Richard posted on social media today?", she holds up her phone to show me the picture from last night, Richard with Galadriel on his lap, with the caption "glad to be back home with the princess", followed by a crown and cat emoji..

I stop typing "yeah, it was during dinner last night".

"It's adorable, but his fans are seriously crazy......want to hear?" and she sits down on the couch, reaching out to pet Henry.

I turn my chair to look at her "not really, but go ahead".

She clears her throat "here are just a few comment....well hey you sexy beast...can't argue with that", she grins, "are you going to tell us about the cat? What's her name? Why were you in the airport....and this one ....guys, that is not a selfie". She looks up "and they are now arguing about who might have taken it etc. etc and oh, they noticed he started following your private account on IG".

Reaching for my phone, I sigh "I know, he did it while visiting his family......and I have gotten a lot of requests, but are ignoring them".

"Are you ok with it....this scrutiny?".

"It is what it is, I can't do anything about it and we will try and stay private......Rich is a private man and tries to keep that side of him out of the spotlight, but I did read his feed while he was gone and just had to stop...it's too much".

She nods and get up "it is, but I just wanted you to know", then she smiles big "have a lovely date tonight" and she wiggles an eyebrow "enjoy your day off tomorrow......in bed".

"Very funny, Trace........but thanks.....text me if something happens".

"We'll be fine....it's more important that you get laid properly".

"Please leave" and I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs, waving slowly as she walks out.

I shake my head and return to my computer, adding the notes that are needed, before I shut it down. I clean up my desk and then put Henry on a leash and we leave for the day, but instead of going straight home, I hail a cab and we make it over to my parents penthouse.

We say hi to their doorman and take the elevator up and I let myself in, calling out "hellooo......your furry grandson is here". Henry takes off, darting down the hall and soon returns with my father in tow, followed by their corgi, Chloe. I bend down to pet her "hey baby girl" and I hug my dad "hi dad".

"Hi" and he folds the New York Times "you are here early".

"Well, I got done and thought it would give me a little bit of extra time at home".

He smiles "of course.......fancy date tonight, huh?".

"We are just going to Gallaghers, which is maybe a bit fancy, but also really good".

"Wining and dining you, isn't he?".

"Dad!"

He laughs "I'm just giving you a hard time", he gets a bit more serious, sitting down on the bench in their enormous entry way "I actually really like Richard.......it was invigorating to talk to him at the theater fundraiser.....such a brilliant mind and a very nice man".

I smile "he is very nice".

"And quite smitten with you according to your mother".

"Mom talks".

"Yes, but she is often right too and I did see him that night, the way he would look at you when you weren't aware....very much a man falling in love", and he smiles "and who can blame him.....you are quite a catch".

I roll my eyes "and I think you a biased in that regard, Dad".

He gets up "that's my job".

Petting Henry "be good and behave" and I turn to hug my dad "thanks.....I'll come get him tomorrow".

"We can send a driver with him".

"Don't be ridiculous.......I'll get him in the afternoon...I took the day off".

"Okay, honey....just let us know", he looks me in the eyes "have a good time tonight with Richard, give him my regards".

"I will" and I leave to go back home.

 

I enjoy a few hours at home in quiet, picking up and sitting down for a change, it's really nice. I take a shower and blow dry my hair, curling it slightly and applying just mascara and a lip gloss. I find a matching lingerie set, made of red lace from one of my favorite stores. As I put it on, I feel the slight flutter in my stomach. I'm getting a little bit nervous and anxious. We are actually going on a real date together, not just eating at each other's place.

We know we want to be together and try to see where this leads and that is exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. I really do like him, his kind, caring heart and wicked sense of humor. I find him incredible attractive and handsome, the thought of actually getting naked with him fills me with desire and longing. I pause, thinking back on yesterday, the heated kisses we had shared and how it felt to straddle him, his hardness pressing against my core. 

Okay, fuck, I better stop before I ruin my panties. 

I sigh, before wandering in my closet and trying to make a decision. I look around and smile. I pretty much bought the apartment because of the walk in closet, it is fabulous with a window and a elaborate chandelier hanging from the ceiling and I freaking love it. I look at my shoes, I might have a slight obsession there and try to zero in on what to wear. I keep looking and finally settle in on a red suede pair of Jimmy Choo sandals, they are sleek, sexy and actually comfortable to wear. I had time for a pedicure over the weekend, so my toes are currently turquoise glitter. 

Sitting down on the window seat in the room, I put on the sandals, adjusting the strap and then stand back up. I turn to my dresses and sigh, I really have no freaking idea what to wear. I go find my phone to Facetime a friend. It rings a couple of time before Tracey picks up, she is in her kitchen, probably baking something "hey girlfriend, are you suppose to go on a date?".

My camera is turned towards the clothes rack "yes, but I'm having issues.....what do I wear?".

"Do you know where he is taking you?".

"Gallaghers".

She makes an noise of approval "very nice and classy.....Mr. Armitage turns out to be just like I imagined, a gentleman with a taste for the traditional".

I turn the camera around "whatever.....you are suppose to help me find a dress".

Tracey whistles when my face and upper torso comes into view "well, just wear that and he wont even care to take you out, he will eat you for dinner".

Rolling my eyes and pointing behind me "dress...focus, sister".

She laughs "sorry......was fascinated with how that bra hugs your boobs perfectly, he is going to love it".

"Shut up! Hello..dress!".

"Okay, sorry", she thinks for a minute "shoes?". I turn the phone down and lift my foot, she nods her approval "those are sexy and they match your underwear...he will love to fuck you later, wearing just the shoes and maybe the bra", then she grimaces when she sees my face "right, focus.......dress".

I move my phone over the selection, talking to her "I've no idea what he is wearing, but probably something nice.....so it needs to be classy, with maybe a touch of sexy, you know".

"Hmmm, I agree.....................go back....how about the black wrap dress with the red poppies.......".

Pulling it out, I hold it up "I forgot I had this.....I think I wore it last to your rehearsal dinner".

"Yeah, I think it is good......the neckline is just right and the flutter sleeves are classy enough to wear to Gallaghers, not too much skin".

I set the phone on the dresser "ok, let me put it on" and I quickly get it in and then stand in front of the full length mirror, showing Tracey "what do you think?".

"Oh la la, you sexy thing.......shows off your great legs....yep, I would go with that".

"Jewelry?".

"Aren't you wearing your diamond studs like always?".

"Yes" and I show her.

"Maybe a simple necklace or something".

I roam in the pull out jewelry drawer in my dresser, holding up a disc pendant in brushed white gold, set with sparkling rubies, in the shape of a paw print, a graduation gift from my grandparents, ruby is my birthstone "how about this? It will match the red in the dress and my earrings are white gold".

"That works" and she claps when she sees the finished product "beautiful, Jordyn....now go have a good time and have the greatest sex tonight".

I'm about to answer.

KNOCK          KNOCK              KNOCK

"Crap, he is here......I'll talk to you later, thanks a million, Trace".

"That's what friends are for, bye...." and we end our conversation. 

I cast one last glance in the mirror, throw my phone in my small Coach purse and head towards the door, calling out "it's open".

The door swings open and Richard steps in, looking stunningly handsome in a navy suit, a crisp, white shirt under it, unbuttoned at the collar, giving just a peak of chest hair at the very top. He looks freshly showered and has a light scruff on his chin. 

We look at each other from the door and down the hallway. I step closer and smile "hey".

He walks up to me, a big grin on his face and he pulls me in, his eyes still roaming over me as he touches my face with his hand "hey beautiful", he takes my hand and step away, ogling me "you look absolutely stunning, Jordyn....wow" and he steps right up again, and we meet in a sweet kiss.

I relish in his warm lips on mine, how he smells and tastes, his warm body so close to mine as he wraps me in his arms. My hands go up his back and I touch the base of his skull, pulling him closer and I feel his strong arms around me. Our mouths slowly open up to each other and the kiss deepens even more. We both moan as our tongues find each other. 

Our lungs are finally screaming for air and we break, both panting. He gives me a shy smile and I let out a giggle, before he drags me back in, softly touching my cheek and looking me in the eyes "you beautiful thing". We kiss again and then I just rest my head on his chest, feeling him kissing my hair and I sigh in contentment.

"Ehhh........where is Henry?" and he looks down at me in concern "is he ok?".

I nod "he's fine......he is spending the night at my parents", I hesitate for a moment, but then decide to be brave "I didn't want to have to worry about him.......", and I look at him with sincerity "in case I don't come home tonight".

It takes his brain a second to register what I just said, then he blushes a bit and brings his hand up to cup my cheek, his voice low "I like the sound of that".

We kiss again and I trace his lip with my finger "you do, huh?".

"Yeah, I would very much want that".

"I would too, Rich" and we get caught up in our make out session again. He pushes me against the wall and I roam down his back, grabbing his behind and pull him close. We moan into each others mouths, exchanging heated kisses until we have to separate for air again.

We are both slightly breathless, his pupils blown wide. He kisses me softly again "we better go....".

I nod "yeah or we might never make it".

He takes my hand and we leave, walking to the elevator and he has me in his arms again for another kiss as soon as the doors close. We nod to Joe at the door, who grins big "you two look lovely......have a nice evening". The car is sitting at the curb already and Richard helps me in, before getting in next to me and the driver takes off as we fasten our seat belts and Richard reaches for my hand again, bringing it up to his mouth, to kiss my knuckles, giving me a smile.

Traffic is not too bad since it is midweek and we arrive in front of Gallaghers fairly quickly. Richard thanks the driver and opens the door, getting out. I reach for his hand and step out onto the sidewalk and a long line of people. It dawns on me we are right in front of the Neil Simon Theater and it is close to showtime. Looking up at the marquee, "Cats" is what people are waiting in line to see. Richard holds my hand and we walk down the line of people, excusing ourselves to get to the restaurant door.

Right as we cut through the line, I notice the women we walk past. One grabs the others arm, yanking hard and saying loudly to the other "oh my hell......that's Richard Armitage". The other looks confused listening to her friend as we dart by "no, right there....heading into the restaurant with someone" I feel their stares bore into my back. 

Richard walks up to the maitre d and gives his name. I tug on his hand and he turns "what, love?".

I swoon a little when he calls me that, but I give him a concerned look "you were just recognized as we passed those women out in the line".

He lifts his eyes and I follow his gaze, sure enough, they are both trying hard to look through the darkly tinted windows to get a glimpse, one with cell phone in hand. He grabs my hand tighter "crap".

"It's ok, Rich...I doubt they would follow you in here".

The maitre d gestures "right this way, Mr. Armitage.....we got you a table by the window so you can look out".

Richard touches his arm lightly, saying quietly "I'm sorry, but do you have another table perhaps, a little more private" and he motions to the door "I was just recognized when we walked in".

The man notices the two women now basically putting their faces to the door and nods "of course, sir.....right this way and I'm sorry...I'll go address that in a minute". He leads us to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant. It's cozy, lighted perfectly in a soft glow "will this be alright?".

I smile and nod, Richard hands him a fat tip "brilliant.....thank you very much".

"Enjoy your dinner" and he departs. 

Sliding into the booth, we get situated and the waiter comes over with a basket of bread and ice water. I open the menu, when I feel Richard's hand on my arm, he leans close "I'm really sorry".

I look at him, surprised "for what?".

"For that spectacle out there in front.....I wanted it to be special, just the two of us....it kind of ruined it" and he looks sad.

"Only if you let them, Rich", I put the menu down and take his hand "it's not a big deal....I know you might be recognized on occasion......so what? Let them gawk, I don't care and it is not a state secret we are going on a date, is it?".

"Well no, but...".

I cut him off "it's really ok....let it go....we are here to have a nice dinner" and I give him an assuring smile.

He nods and leans over close "that's one of the reasons I like you so much, Jordyn.....you don't freak out".

"Well at least not over that......other things I might", I whisper in his ear "I really like you too". He grins and squeezes my hand, looking around, before planting a quick kiss on my cheek, making me giggle.

We look at the menu, quietly discussing options until the waiter returns. We both order wedge salads to start and Richard gets a bottle of wine for us to share. Waiter leaves again, Richard wondering out loud "what to eat?".

"I don't know.......their steaks are obviously always good, but I hear their salmon is to die for too, but never had it".

He sounds concerned for a second "was it ok I ordered a bottle of wine? I'm sorry, I should have asked first.....it just sounded good".

"Like a good wine then?" and I look at him, waving a hand "and it's totally fine......I like wine too and my dad is a bit of a wine nut........it's really none of my business, but don't you have work tomorrow?".

"I arranged it so I don't have to come in until later......first day set as a regular performance day.....".

"Presumptuous much?", I arch a brow.

He gets a panicked look on his face, gesturing wildly "oh no, no, no....please don't think I assumed anything".

I take a sip of water and place my other hand on his thigh, leaning close "hey...calm down, mister......I'm teasing you" and I put my mouth close to his ear, whispering "I was really hoping you would assume something.......so I took tomorrow off".

"You did?" and his eyes go big.

"Yep, didn't want to have to worry about it at all and also why I sent Henry to my folks""

He laughs, drinking some water and moving his hand down to lace together with mine under the table "you are bad.......I about had a heart attack".

I kiss his cheek "I'm sorry......but it was kind of fun......the look on your face".

Rolling his eyes "yeah, I can only imagine......and what should we eat?". We discuss options again and then finally decide to order the porterhouse for two, grilled asparagus, sauteed mushrooms and the hashbrowns to share. 

We sit and talk after we order, he asks about my day and I ask him about rehearsals a bit, sharing parts of our world. My phone buzzes and I reach in my purse, looking at the message, I read it and mutter "nice".

"What, Jordyn? What is it?".

I show him the phone with the message from Tracey, it is a screenshot from Twitter, posted by someone with a picture of the two of us from behind, entering the restaurant and a tweet directed at Richard "what are you doing at Gallaghers and who did you arrive with? You looked very handsome by the way", smiley face. That is followed by several replies to the thread "oh my gosh, you saw him? Yep, sure did....and he was with someone, a woman.....but they were past us before I realized it was him, sorry for the crappy picture......was he on a date? Who is she? His girlfriend? I don't know.....but he was holding her hand, I think........Richard doesn't have a girlfriend........guys, stay out of his private life......why are you telling everyone his exact location..." and it goes on a bit longer.

Richard sighs, muttering "fucking shit", then looks at me "I'm sorry".

I find his hand again and meet his eyes "Rich, please.......just let it be.....nothing we can do, don't let them ruin this for us, they are not worth it".

He reaches for his wineglass, taking a sip "you are right.....I just get worried......worried about you and your safety".

"I'm a big girl, it's fine........I don't think they know who I really am and they don't know where I live" and I take a drink too, smiling wide as the liquid hits my throat "wow...this one is good, nice choice".

"Glad you like it".

"I do...very much". Waiter arrives with our salads and we dig in, enjoying it. I make a happy noise "I love their blue cheese dressing".

Richard grins, clutching his heart in dramatic fashion "another blue cheese lover?".

"I could eat it all day long if it wouldn't attach itself to my hips".

He laughs "don't I know it.....it's a rare treat, especially when you have to strip on stage".

We talk through a nice dinner. Service is wonderful and the food delicious. We really enjoy ourselves, conversation flowing easily and we laugh a lot. We touch throughout the meal, hold hands and just sit close. The meal is winding down, Richard has his arm around me as we empty our wine glasses. I smile at him, squeezing his thigh "thank you......that was yummy".

"It's was" and he can't help but lean over to give me a quick kiss on the lips "thanks for going with me". He motions to the waiter for the check, then looks at me "dessert?".

I make a huffy face "no thanks...I'm stuffed".

"How about we get their chocolate cake to go? I'll make coffee when we get home?".

"Now that sounds delicious". 

Richard settles the bill and we get a box with the cake to go. He texts the driver, telling him we are ready. He stands up and holds out his hand, helping me up. We thank the waiter and Richard reaches for my hand as we walk to the front. I tug on it when we move towards the door "look out for stalkers".

He glances at his watch "the intermission is not for another 20 min, we should be ok".

"How do you know?" and we nod to the maitre d, holding the door for us and wishing us a pleasant evening.

"Because I did *Cats* a long time ago, toured with it in the UK".

We face each other on the sidewalk, waiting for the car. I look at him in surprise "you did? You sang and danced and dressed up like a cat?", an amused look on my face, but then the wind comes, making me shiver.

Richard whips off his suit coat, draping it over me "here, love.....don't want you to catch a cold......and yes, I did....I'm glad you find that amusing".

I giggle "a tiny bit, but that's also kind of cool".

He glances up the street and then pulls me into his arms, kissing me lightly "not as cool as being on a date with you tonight" and we look at each other, not much else need to be said. The car arrives and we sit close in the back, his arm around me the entire time and holding hands. We share a few more kisses, but aware we are in a car with a driver.

Arriving back home, Richard helps me out of the car and we thank the driver, walking into our building hand in hand, nodding to the night door man, taking the elevator up. Richard unlocks his door, gesturing "make yourself at home".

Galadriel comes running from the bedroom, chirping and rubbing herself against our legs. She stands up on her back legs, wanting attention. I pick her up in my arms and she headbutts me, purring loudly, then climbs up on my shoulder, wanting to get to Richard. He pets her head "hi, darling....yes, I missed you too......be careful and please don't scratch Jordyn".

I grab her, gently setting her down "there....no falling......we don't want broken bones tonight". I follow Richard in the kitchen, where he sets the box down, talking over his shoulder "no, we most certainly don't".

Taking his suit jacket off, I go hang it on a hanger on the door to his closet, noticing his bedroom looks very neat and the bed is made, still carrying on a conversation with him "no, that would be bad....cats in casts are such a pain, trying to keep them non active is almost impossible". I walk down the hall "I'm going to go use the bathroom.....".

He yells back from the kitchen "help yourself", followed by "what do you want, coffee, tea or more wine?".

"Tea, please".

Washing my hands, I smile, the countertop is shining and the mirror was polished today in the bathroom. His toiletries are neatly lined up. I walk back out, finding him in the living room, on the couch, a trey with cups, a teakettle and a box of variety of tea sitting on the coffee table. Along with a plate with the slice of chocolate cake and two forks. He looks up and smiles as I step down. He looks incredible sexy, just in his slightly unbuttoned shirt, his suit pants and fancy dress shoes.

I sit down next to him and he pours tea, handing me a cup "warm enough in here? I can turn up the heat?".

"It's great, thank you" and I take a sip, wiggling my eye brow at him "and if we get cold, I'm sure we can find some activities to keep us warm".

Richard stops his cup midway to his mouth, looks at me and almost groans "don't tempt me".

I set my cup down, grab a forkful of the cake and eat it, making an obscene sound "but it's so much fun".

"Jordyn..please stop", his voice is low and pleading.

Taking another forkful, I scoot closer, holding it up to his mouth "here, open...it's really good". He takes the bite, chewing slowly, making a happy face, but then his eyes darken as he watches me lick the fork slowly, looking at him seductively.

His resolve snaps, he puts his cup on the table and then reaches for my hand, taking the spoon, tossing it on the plate and yanks me all the way close, crashing his lips against mine, growling "you asked for it".

We kiss with passionate, his hands in my hair and I clasp his face in mine, bringing him close, our noses squishing together as our mouths open up to each other, our tongues dueling for control. I moan and he groans as the kisses deepen and I end up in his lap, his back against the couch as we devour each other. Wet kissing noises fill the space for a several minutes, only mixed with the sounds of our growing need for each other.

Air finally becomes necessary, so we break, looking at each other with lust and desire, our lips bruised. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and I wiggle in his lap, pulling my dress out of the way, my thin panties against his crotch. I moan, kissing his neck, his scruff tickling my lips and I feel his hands slide up my legs, onto my thighs and he moves them up under my dress.

"Rich" and I press against him.

"Jordyn", his voice is raspy and I drown out his moan as he thrust his hips upward, with another deep, needy kiss. I can feel his hardness and pure desire runs through my entire body, settling between my legs, wetness pooling.

His fingers dance up my thighs and we both moan when he firmly cubs my rear, holding me closer, both of us moving our hips, grinding against each other, my hands in his hair as we continue the desperate kissing, the tension building even more.

I move my hands down to the opening at his shirt, keeping my lips on him as I start to unbutton it the rest of the way, getting it all the way open and pulling it out of his pants. His glorious chest is revealed to me, his manly hair and I run my hands over his pecs, circling his nipples with my fingers and he groans "ughhh". His hands are not idle either, massaging my rear and then moving them out and up, to cup my breasts through the thin fabric of my dress. I feel him twitch against me and he plunges his wet tongue back in my mouth.

The kissing continues, our hands are everywhere and I finally feel him tugging on the bow, holding my dress together on the side. He looks at me, his pupils large and dark, his voice croaking "may I?".

I nod, helping him untie it and the rush of cold air makes me shiver as he opens it, revealing my red lace bra and matching panties. His eyes roam hungrily over my body and he lets out a strangled plea when he sees what I am wearing "fucking hell". He goes even harder and shifts beneath me, trying to relieve the pressure.

Nipping at his lower lip and then licking it, I mumble into his mouth "you like?".

He dives hungrily back in my mouth with his tongue and I arch my back, clutching at his hair, when he brings both his hands up to cup each lace covered orb with his palms, kneading them gently. I moan and he buries his head between them, kissing my skin and licking the top of each, groaning "you know I fucking love that bra and what it holds....your breasts are beautiful".

We kiss passionately as he continues to caress every curve. I'm pretty sure I am soaked through my panties by now and I move my arms, shedding my dress, leaving me in nothing but my underwear and heels. I yank on his shirt as we share heated kisses. He manages to lean forward enough that I can pull it off his arms. We pause for a second, looking at each other with deep desire.

I run my hands up his arms, his hair tickling my fingertips, over his biceps and to his shoulders. I kiss him again "you are not bad yourself either" and I lick his neck, down over his collarbone and then over each nipple. His hands travel over my skin, forming goosebumps, down to my hips, holding me close as he ruts against me, giving me a lustful stare "ohhh Jordyn....." and he mutters "shit" when I teasingly bite his nipple, then lick over it with the tip of my tongue, easing the sting.

Our mouths fuse again in the age old dance and he fumbles with my bra for a second, then arches a brow, grinning "I remember", then moves his fingers to the front, our eyes locking "please? I want to see...". I nod and kiss him again as he slides the front closure open, my breasts spilling out and I quickly remove my arms from the straps and he tosses it somewhere over my shoulder.

He bucks up, a deep grunt escapes from his mouth as he sees my naked, exposed breasts for the first time and his hands are quickly there, covering each and it is my turn to moan and grind against him, when he flicks his thumbs over my nibbles. It goes straight to my core, making me throb and clench in desire for him "Rich".

"You are so fucking beautiful" and he dips his head between them and then latches on to one nipple, sucking and then swirling his tongue around the sensitive peak.

I grab his head, clutching it and yank at his hair "ohhh, Rich....ugghhhh  more". He does as I ask, making sure each breast gets the proper attention from his mouth and tongue. He licks each aereola slowly, then curls his tongue around the nipple, flicking over it quickly. It drives me mad. My hands are still in his hair and I move my hips, moaning when I find the tip of his cock pressing against my swollen pearl and I rock against it, setting a steady rhythm, bringing me closer to the edge.

He becomes aware what I am doing and he finally pulls his mouth away, gasping "fuck....you gotta stop or this will be over...". 

We kiss each other again with deep passion, both relishing in the feeling of our naked chests pressed against each other for the first time. His chest hair is tickling my sensitive breasts in the most wonderful way and he looks down, admiring my cleavage tightly against him. We kiss hungrily again, devouring each other, our entire bodies on fire with desire.

I slide away from his crotch a little when we have to catch our breaths, sitting on his thighs and I smirk "oh we wouldn't want that......at least not until I have seen all of you". I lift myself up a little, undoing his belt and button on his pants quickly. He is watching me, his nostril flaring and I kiss him again "relax, I wont bite" and I stand up, between his legs. I lean down to kiss him while slowly unzipping his pants and I tug on them. 

Realizing what I want, he lifts his hips and helps me get his pants off his hips and down his thighs. He kicks off his shoes and I kneel, pulling his pants all the way off. I am between his legs, running my hands up his hairy, meaty thighs and I look at him, sitting in only his grey boxer briefs, an impressive bulge in the front, outlining his hard shaft, the tip pressing tightly against the fabric, forming a wet spot. 

I almost purr, sliding my hands up and gently cupping his erection through his underwear "so hard".

He hisses loudly as I grip his shaft, pressing into my hand "please".

Leaning up, I kiss him deeply on the mouth again, then kiss my way down his body, slithering down slowly, licking his chest, placing kisses over his abs, muscles tensing in anticipation. He squirms as I dart my tongue in his belly button and then holds his breath, watching me as I lick the sparse hair under it, down to the elastic of his underwear. I place my mouth over the wet spot, opening up and move my tongue over the damp fabric, pressing against the tip of him.

Richard tangles his fingers in my hair, his voice raspy "ughhh".

We lock eyes for a second and I smile, finally hooking my fingers under the waist band and tugging "lets get you out of these before you burst out". He lifts his hips, avoiding my gaze as he is finally revealed to me, his cock slapping against his stomach. I pull his underwear off his legs, discarding them over my shoulder, not caring where they land. I turn my attention back to him and feel myself getting even wetter by the sight of his cock. He is beautiful, big and hard, the head peaking out from the foreskin, wet drops sitting at the slit.

I lick my lips and he swallows hard, watching my reaction. I move my hand up to touch his balls, hanging heavy between his legs and he grunts as I touch the wrinkly skin, feeling him tighten already under my fingers. I move my hand up, closing it softly around his thick shaft and then stroke up as I move in to kiss him again, whispering "your ex was a damn fool....".

He devours my mouth in a hungry kiss, but then pulls away, gasping "ohhh god" when I pump him slowly, moving my fingers up to play with his foreskin, sliding it back and forth over his head several times, feeling my fingers being coated with precum. I thumb over the head and his hips about come off the couch in his eagerness. He is throbbing under my fingers and it fills me with lust, I want to bring him as much pleasure as I can.

Letting go of him, I hear him groan in disappointment and I move my mouth from his, licking my lips "don't worry, it's about to hopefully even be better".

His eyes are almost black, the pupils blown wide and his look is slightly glassy. He reaches out to touch my breast again, before I kiss my way down his body, giving him a seductive look and seeing him take a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes glued to mine and then he gasps as I stick my tongue out, licking a wide path from his base, tracing the pulsing vein with my tongue, up to the very tip "ohhhhhh shit".

Richard is panting above, me, I feel him curl his fingers in my hair and I lick my way back around the head, pushing his foreskin all the way back with my tongue, then quickly lapping over the tip and slit, paying special attention to the underside. He is a sopping mess, one hand on my head and the other one grabbing the nearest couch cushion for support. It is almost sensory overload for him.

I inhale his manly, aroused scent and it turns me on even more. Salty drops hits my tongue and I go a big faster, like licking a melting ice creme cone "ohhh fuck, babe.......ohhhh please" and I open my lips and take as much of him as I can into my wet mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him as I bob my head up and down. He tugs at my hair, a groan ripping from his throat "I...ohh god...sorry....I'm gonna......I can't" when he feels pleasure thundering down his spine, his entire body tensing up. He grows harder in my mouth and I pull back just slightly, feeling his balls tighten in my hand and he twitches and shoots with a moan "ohhhh fuck, fuck... FUUUCK". 

Swallowing it all down, I continue to suck him, but being more gentle, knowing he is super sensitive right now. He finally sags against the couch, letting out a breath of air "bloody hell" and he caresses my hair. I make sure he is licked clean and finally let him slip from my mouth, he is still pretty hard and I look up at him, a small smile on my lips "good?".

Richard returns my gaze, his eyes still a bit hazy from post orgasmic bliss and he tugs on my arms "come here, love" and I get back in his lap, straddling him. He looks at me in awe, caressing my naked skin and my breasts, kissing my cheek and he only hesitates for a moment, before he gives me a full kiss on the lips. He traces the seams with his tongue and I slowly open my mouth, not sure if he is into that, but he deepens the kiss, grunting when he tastes himself.

We pull apart again to get air and he cups my chin, blushing slightly "I'm sorry I came so fast...your wet mouth closed around me and my brain just short circuted", he pauses, looks down and then back at me "you make me feel like a teenager again".

I touch his face and kiss his nose "don't apologize......it was sexy as hell" and I wiggle my lace covered center over his still hard erection "I thought you said the other day you were over 40".

He moans and yanks me in for another mind blowing kiss, before he takes a good hold of us, rolling me over onto the chaise part of the couch and slides off, to kneel by it "that's what you do to me....making me feel like I'm 18 again", he leans over me, kissing my nose "my turn to play". I feel he is worshipping every inch of my body as he kisses his way down, over my neck and collarbone, between my breasts while he touches them with his hands and then over my soft belly, making me giggle when he nips at my sides.

Hooking a finger on my panties, he pulls me down further, sliding them off my legs, tossing them over his shoulder. He runs his hands up my legs, gently pushing them apart and I feel myself clench in anticipation. I'm so wet. I feel exposed, but also a total sense of trust in him.

His eyes are roaming over me, drinking me in, every curve and he finally allows himself to really look at me, between my legs. He swallows hard, moving a hand up my thigh, his voice low and aroused "you are so wet" and he lets his fingers run up over my center, feeling my slickness. It just turns him on even more and I moan softly when he touches my clit.

"Ohhh Rich, please".

"With pleasure, love....." and I about buck off the chaise when he puts his entire face between my thighs and I feel his warm, velvety tongue sliding all over me, licking, delicately sucking and then swiping fast over my very center.

I grab his hair with one hand and the edge of the couch with my other, panting and cursing "ohhhhh fuck yes....ohhhhhh".

He hums, his stubble ever so slightly tickling me and he licks faster, breaking for a second to get a breath, mumbling "you taste amazing.....so sweet".

My entire body is tensing up, coiling like a spring. I squeeze my eyes shut, concentrating on all the wonderful sensations Richard is creating with his tongue. He alternates his speed and pressure several times, causing micro bursts of intense pleasure between my legs, which is almost too much, almost. I moan again "ohhh....so close......fuck yes....ohhh god". Richard hooks his arms under my thighs, spreading me even wider, and then very delicately, licks my clit in circles, then up and down, back to circles, going a bit faster every time. 

I arch my back "I'm gonna cum.......ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhh.......RIIICCHHHH" and my entire body releases, the orgasm washing over me with deep contractions throughout my entire pelvic region. He pulls back a little, just applying soft pressure with his tongue, making sure to give me as much pleasure as possible as I ride it out. I sag back, panting "holy fuck...ohh god".

He moves over, hovering over me, a proud smirk on his face, our eyes meeting "was it ok?".

Capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, I taste myself on his tongue and I pull on his arms, wanting him closer. He lays down on top of me and I open my legs, pressing up and let out a moan as I feel him hot, hard and pulsing against my wet folds. We share several passionate kisses, before breaking. I touch his damp chin and smile "it was mind blowing, Rich.....you have great oral skills".

"I aim to please" and it is his turn to groan when I wiggle my hips against his throbbing hardness.

I can't help but tease him, running my hands down his naked back, grabbing his meaty rear, pressing him even closer "I thought you claimed you were too old for a second round".

He ruts against me, kissing my neck and then we both cry out as the tip rubs against my clit several times. He pants against my ear "as I said....you make me feel like a horny teenager and tasting you and hearing you cum......it almost made me cum too".

We can't stop touching, feeling and kissing each other, relishing in being together naked. I love the weight of him on top of me, the warmth from his skin and I cup his face, biting his lower lip softly "well I'm glad you didn't, because I really would like to feel you cum inside of me".

Richard growls "I think that can be arranged" and he twitches against me. I reach between us, taking his hard length and guiding him to my entrance. He presses the head against my opening and I relax, slowly letting him slide in. He watches me carefully, not wanting to hurt me in any way, but I'm so wet and I arch up to meet him, making him cry out as he penetrates me to the hilt "ohhh shit......", he grits his teeth, trying to get hold of his feelings, my warm body welcoming him inside "god you are wet and tight".

My walls stretch to accommodate his girth and length, but it feels incredible to be filled by his hard cock and I adjust my hips, making him slide even deeper and I moan in pleasure "Rich".

He kisses me again "I know, love....you feel so good", his eyes seeks mine "is it ok?".

I'm panting "it's more than ok.....I love your cock in me, but even better if you would actually move".

"Yes, ma'm" and we kiss as he starts to slowly thrust in and out, going faster each time.

Our moans mesh together as we fuck on the chaise "ohhh yes.....more...harder, Rich......fuck......ughhhh.........ohhhhh shit".

It feels incredible and I arch my back, trying to meet his every thrust, the tension building up again "ohhhh Rich.....ohhhh yes".

He is grunting with every movement, we are trying to maintain eye contact, but it becomes harder and harder. Sweat is forming on his forehead and he is watching me "close? Can you cum again?".

I'm a whimpering mess "I don't know.....maybe....ohhh so good.....harder...". I try to get just the right angle for his pubic bone to brush over my clit every time he slides in and he gets the hint, he slows down, thrusting more shallow and then he reaches down, putting a hand under my rear and then he pounds deeper, about knocking the wind out of me "ohhh god, yes...right there....ohhhh...keep going, please.....please don't stop....ohhhhhh".

Richard is growling in my ear "that's it....I'm close, love......I want to feel you cum....ohhhhh".

He hits things just right and I explode in a deep, satisfying orgasm, my pussy clamping down tightly around him, pulsing as I cry out "RIICHHHH......fuck yes........ohhhhhhhhhhh". He feels my climax and it brings on his own, he thrusts a few more times, then comes hard, emptying everything he has in long, deep spurts, burying his head in my neck "ohhh fuck....Jordyn.... fuck". I feel his warm release and it just prolongs my own, both riding out the last spasms of orgasm, until we collapse against each other. 

We cling to each other, eyes closed, our chest pounding wildly. His head is buried in my neck and I am running my hands up his sweaty back. We both feel drained, but extremely satisfied. We just lay like this for a few moments, relishing in our post coital bliss. 

I let out a breath and he finally lifts his head, our eyes meeting. I smile at him, moving his hair out of his forehead and he leans down to give me a tender kiss, his voice raw "that was..." and I giggle, cutting him off, but nodding.

We share several more soft kisses, he studies my face and caresses my cheek. We are very much still connected, but he is softening and he doesn't want to crush me. He rolls us to the side "I think we made a mess".

I poke him playfully in the chest "I think you made a mess....I only helped" and I smirk at him.

He laughs and kisses me again "I stand corrected" and then looks around, up, for something to clean us up. My eyes are closed, enjoying just laying here naked with him, but then I feel his entire body starting to shake and he nudges me. I open my eyes and look at him, he is trying to suppress a laugh, pointing above, sort of behind my head. I roll back a little so I can see and then I can't help but giggle. 

Galadriel is sitting on top of the back of the couch, looking down at us, her head totally twisted to the side, staring at us with a very concerned look on her face.

I bury my head against Richard's chest, laughing and he can't hold it in any more, he rolls on his back, letting out a deep, rumbling snort, slipping from me. We share a laugh and both look back at her, him reaching up to pet her "it's ok.....everyone is fine.....nobody is hurt" and he looks at me "wonder how long she has been sitting there?".

Resting my chin on his chest, I play with the coarse hair "I have no idea......we were kind of busy....",

He gives me a fond look, caressing my shoulder, running his hand through my hair "yes we were" and he gets serious "it was very, very nice".

I lean up to kiss him "yes it was, Rich....thank you.....I've never cum with a guy inside of me like that......it felt amazing".

"Really?" and he looks surprised.

"Yes, really.....always been before or after.......but the way you fucked me and lifted my rear..." I grin.

He looks proud "it felt amazing and it was such a turn on to hear and feel you cum". We share more lazy kisses, just laying together naked. Richard finally sits up "care to share a bath with me and then bed......might be easier to get cleaned up that way?".

"That sounds totally agreeable" and I take his hand as he yanks me up. I look at him and realize he is still wearing his socks "now that is a sexy look if there ever was one".

Lifting his arms in defense "hey, I had more pressing matters" and he pulls me close, kissing me again "such as giving you orgasms and fucking you", then he points down "and you are still in your sexy red heels". I kick them off and survey his living room: our clothes are thrown on the coffee table and the floor, the couch is a bit of a mess.

He notices, but pulls on my hand "don't worry........go fill the tub......I'll just wipe the couch, luckily it is leather" We kiss again before he smacks my rear and I walk naked, giggling to the bathroom, turning on the water to the big tub.

I pour some bath salt under the running water and then get in, relishing in the warm water. Richard soon steps in the bathroom, still naked and looking gorgeous. He smiles, a little shy as he sees my eyes roam over his body and joins me, sitting down behind me and pulling me against his chest. This is pure bliss and I sigh in contentment, his strong arms around me, his lips kissing my neck and shoulder "mmmm, I know, love......I could get use to this".

We stay in there until the water starts to get cold, then help each other out and get ready for bed. He takes my hand, leading me to his bed and we get in, still naked and he pulls me close, spooning me from behind. The events of the day settle and we are soon asleep in each others arms.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long break from this, but here is finally a new chapter, if anyone is still interested!  
> Huge shout out to my trusted Tumblr friend, your help is invaluable! THANK YOU!

I slowly wake up when something is tickling my nose. I feel it, a soft paw repeatedly touches my nostrils and then gets really close, sniffing my face. I smile and then finally open my eyes, coming face to face with Galadriel, who is sitting next to me and pawing me. I reach up to pet her face and she makes a chirpy noise and head butts me. I sit up slowly, looking over at the still sleeping form next to me and sigh in contentment.

Richard is still out cold, the sheet only covering his lower body, his beautiful back turned towards me. His is breathing evenly and I quietly get out of bed, not wanting to wake him. Galadriel jumps down and follows me eagerly into the hall and the bathroom. I wash my hands and look in the mirror, sporting some bed head, but I run my fingers through my hair and determine it is good enough for now.

Still naked, I walk down into the sunken living room, smiling as I see all our clothes scattered all over. My eyes fall on Richard's discarded dress shirt, and I reach for it, slipping it on and buttoning it up the front. It's soft and smells like him, manly and a little musky. Galadriel has followed me and rubs against my legs, purring loudly. I pick her up and pet her head "are you hungry, sweetie? Lets go and see if your dad has stuff to make breakfast with" and I carry her in the kitchen.

I feed her some cat food from her container, putting it in her little dish and she gobbles it up and I refill her water bowl. Opening a cupboard, I am happy to discover a bag of coffee and I quickly start the machine, soon inhaling the scent of freshly brewed coffee. One of my favorite smells. 

Going to the fridge, I open it and survey the content. I bend all the way down to open the vegetable drawer and suddenly hear a groan behind me.

"Ughhhh".

I turn my head and see Richard standing in the doorway. I smile "morning, sleepyhead" and I get back up, turning around to face him. His hair is a bit of a mess, he is wearing an old wrinkled t-shirt and some blue boxer brief, that doesn't do much hiding his sizeable bulge. He yawns and scratches his stomach. I walk over and pour him a cup of coffee, handing him the steaming mug "here....you ok?".

He smiles and pulls me into his arms, setting the cup on the counter, pulling me close, kissing my neck and then lips "yeah...I'm fine, but you look ridiculously sexy in that shirt....".

I kiss him back and smile into his mouth "oh yeah?".

"Ohh yeah......the way it didn't hide anything when you were bend over" and he places a few kisses down my neck again, moving his hands to my back, running them down and then under the shirt, his nimble fingers dancing over my plump behind.

I yelp "Rich!", but then it turns into a soft moan when he kneads my cheeks softly, pressing himself against me, feeling his hard erection on my stomach. Our lips find each other and we eagerly connect, soon kissing each other with passionate, lust and need.

He groans against my ear "Jordyn" and then gasps as I reach down, cupping him through his underwear, his voice raspy "please.....".

Snaking my hand by the elastic waistband, I wrap my fingers around his pulsing flesh and he groans, kissing me more fiercely and pulls away a bit, so he can quickly undo the buttons on the shirt I am wearing, opening it up. I tug at his t-shirt, while still stroking him.

It all happens so fast, we get each others tops off and kiss again, relishing in meeting skin to skin as we continue to devour each other. He cups my breast, flicking his thumb over my nipple and then lowers his head to lick around my aereola before taking my entire sensitive peak in his mouth, sucking gently. I whimper "ohhh Rich", tightening my grip on him on the upstroke, thumbing over his head, my fingers being covered with slick drops leaking from his slit.

He brings his mouth back up to kiss me with passion, holding my head, but when I cup his balls, he grunts, tearing his face away "fuck I want you".

I purr against his ear "I want you too, Rich" and he slides a hand up my thigh, moving it between my legs, letting out an aroused growl when he feels how slick I already am. We kiss each other deeply and I pant when he strokes between my lips, up to rub my clit, then back down and then ever so slightly fingering my entrance "Rich", I practically beg and he pulls away, giving me a determined look.

Before I know it, he has grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up, planting me on the end of the kitchen counter. I let go of him in order to hold on to his shoulder for balance. Our eyes meet, his are dark with lust and my eyes roam over him, his hairy chest as he is standing there, only wearing his underwear, but his hard cock sticking out of the top, looking agrily red and aroused. 

No words need to be said, we communicate with our eyes. He shoves his underwear down, kicking them off and his beautiful length springs free, standing proud, the head peeking out from the foreskin. I clench when I see it, wanting him inside like now and we come together in a mess of hands and mouths, meeting in passion. We kiss each other again as he steps between my spread legs and I reach for him, quickly guiding him to my wetness. It's so slick that he misses when he tries to slide in, but it feels so good when he rubs against my swollen clit. 

I grab his hair "ohhh god" and he pulls back a little, looking down between us, taking hold of himself and watching as he rubs over my pearl again and again. It's so erotic to watch him, but I soon slide my eyes shut, overcome from the sensations between my legs as he brings me closer and closer. My body tightens like a spring and I finally push on his shoulder, panting "ughhhh, so close.... I want you inside of me, Rich.....please".

He chases my tongue again, nodding, then looks down, aiming and I feel him nudge at my entrance. His thick head presses in and he groans as he watches, spreading me and entering my wet, tight heat. I welcome him, pushing my hips to meet his and he penetrates me to the hilt and it feels so good to be filled by him. He grits his teeth for a second, overwhelmed by the pleasure, then kisses me softly "ok?".

"Ohhhh fuck yes", I moan in his ear and then my breath about gets knocked out of me, when he grabs my behind and he starts to fuck me. I wrap my legs around him, taking hold of his shoulders and encouraging him "ohhh more, Rich.....harder......ohhhhh".

He is a grunting mess, thrusting hard and deep, hitting places inside of me that feels so good. He nibbles on my ear, his breath coming in huffs "ughhh, fuck.....ohhhh....". He reaches between us, finding my clit and applying pressure as he continues to move in and out of me. 

It feels so incredible and I moan loudly "ohhh don't stop....please don't stop....I...ohhh" and the orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks and I cum around him, contracting around his cock again and again "RIICHHHH".

Feeling me tighten around him and then my spasms as I climax brings him over the edge too, he grabs my behind firmly with both hands and one, two more strokes and he cums hard with a loud grunt "ohhh fuck I'm coming.............ughhhhhhhhhh", emptying everything he has in long, satisfying spurts.

We collapse against each other, both breathing wildly, holding one another tight for a few minutes. Our breathing slowly returns to normal and I stroke his sweaty neck and back and he nuzzles my ear, kissing it lightly and then lifts his head, finding my mouth again for a tender kiss. When we break, our eyes meet and I smile at him, moving a strand of his hair out of his face and then nibbling on his lower lip, saying softly "holy wow".

He breaks into a deep laughter, my favorite where it rumbles through his chest and he has a twinkle in his eyes, kissing me again "I concur, love.......that was amazing", then he looks a little embarrasses "I'm sorry if I came across as a horny, desperate man".

I grab his chin, looking him straight in the eyes "don't you dare apologize, it was hotter than hell......I might have hurt you if you hadn't fucked me right then and there".

"Yes Ma'm" and he mock salute me. I laugh and we kiss again, then I rest my chin on his shoulder as we still hold each other close. He sighs in contentment, nuzzling into my neck "you are amazing....".

"Hmmmm.....". Suddenly his shoulders start to shake lightly and I look up at him "what?".

Richard motions with his head over my shoulder and I turn a bit, my legs are still wrapped around him and we are very much connected. I see what he was chuckling at: Galadriel is sitting on the kitchen table with the same twisted head as last night from the top of the couch. I smile, then look at him "I guess we can be glad she can't talk, huh?".

He rolls his eyes "no kidding......that would be bad", then his tone changes a bit as he addresses her "you are fine, sweetie.....everyone is fine....nobody is hurt".

She chirps and jumps down, wandering over to rub against Richard's leg. He looks down at her "are you hungry?".

I tickle his neck and kiss his light stubble "I already fed her......I think she is trying to milk the system".

"Probably....." and he kisses me again, studying me and reaching up to caress my chin "what a lovely morning".

"Mmmmmmm.....I agree, Rich" and I finally loosen my legs from around his waist "but I need to get up.....as lovely as this was, the counter is getting a bit hard on my butt".

He stretches an arm to grab a dishtowel hanging on the oven, then kisses me again "I'm sorry, love".

"Nothing to be sorry for, it was a nice way to wake up today" and I look at him with sincerity "I had a nice time last night as well".

With a grin, he rubs his nose against mine "ohh me too......it was nice to sleep next to you", then he very carefully pulls out, doing his best to clean us both up. He looks up concern "you alright? I might have been a bit rough".

I stretch, and he helps me down from the counter and we embrace in the middle of the kitchen. I lean my head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat "it was perfect, Rich.....no need to worry".

He looks down at me "so shower or breakfast?".

"Well, I was going to cook you breakfast before we decided to fuck on the kitchen counter instead".

Finding my lips again, his arms traveling down my back, he smirks "it was worth it".

"Oh I agree, but now....given the time", I motion towards the clock on the microwave "it probably more like brunch or lunch".

Richard follows my eyes "bloody hell....I had no idea it is so late", another kiss "I'm sorry".

"Don't feel bad....it was great, I think we slept in a bit.....so what time do you have to be at the theater for rehearsals?".

"Probably around 5:30pm......we are switching to our real performance time mode.....".

"Makes sense...so how about we shower and then go grab some food somewhere, you can show me a favorite or something, then you can either go back home or you are welcome to come with me to get Henry from my parents".

"That sounds brilliant and I would love to come with you, if that is ok?".

"Totally.....I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't" and I try to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Where are you going?".

"Uhmm..to shower....at my own place...you only have manly shampoo and I need clothes too".

He pinches my butt cheek and attack my neck again with his mouth "you are no fun....I wanted to shower with you" and he looks at me with puppy eyes.

It makes me giggle, because he looks so pathetic "ohh stop, Rich", but he makes a pouty face and bats his eyelashes. I start to laugh, standing on my toes to kiss him "well, if you really feel like that......you can bring your clothes and come shower with me".

"Deal" and he quickly pulls on his T-shirt again, then go looking for fresh clothes to wear. I down the rest of my coffee, then pick his shirt back up, buttoning it, so at least I'm somewhat clothed. He comes back in, his clothes stacked, with his razor and shampoo thrown on top "ready?".

I nod and we walk out to the door and Richard opens it, peeking out to make sure the hallway is clear and we quickly make it down to my apartment like two giggly teenagers. My apartment feels empty without Henry. I get in the shower right away, lathering up my hair while Richard quickly shaves looking in the big mirror by the sink.

The door to the shower slides open, the cold air rushing in as I rinse my hair out. I reach for the body wash, but Richard comes up behind me, kissing my neck and taking the bottle out of my hand, whispering huskily "let me do that.....let me wash your back". I can feel the heat from his body and watch as he gets the bath puff, putting some soap on it and get it all lathered up. I turn to kiss him, very deliberately rubbing myself against his front.

He groans "Jordyn......please stop.....I'm trying to wash you, love.....", but he grabs my behind, rubbing his pelvis against mine, before letting me go.

"Oh my bad" and I grin at him. He starts gliding the puff over my skin, covering me in rich foam, he rubs it over my torso, my breasts and I let out a small whimper as he touches my nipples. It's getting hot in here and not just because we are two people in this tiny, damp space.

I turn around so he can get my back and it feels so good getting my back scrubbed. I put my hands up, leaning my back side out and moan as he washes me "ohhh feels so nice". He doesn't say anything, but I suddenly become aware that he has stopped and he is breathing harder. I turn my head and he is just staring at my behind. I wink "see something you like?".

He drops the puff on the floor and pulls me flush against him and I feel just how much he likes the view. His cock is rock hard against my back and he kisses my shoulder and neck, growling "fuck yes!" and he runs his hand down my body, bringing it over my hipbone and then down between my thighs. I'm still soft from our last love making session and a few strokes to my clit with his talented fingers and I'm clenching around him as he lightly penetrates me with his index finger, stroking my walls. He feels it and thrusts his hips against my back "ughhhh".

"Rich...please" and I reach up to grab him around the neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss and sticking my rear end out even more.

Caressing my back with his other hand, he continues to finger me a little, bringing me closer to the edge, but then removes his hand, bringing both hands up to grab my breasts, kneading them and kissing me deeply. Our lungs scream for air as he pants as he tears his mouth away "you sure?".

My plea sounds almost begging "yes...Rich...please fuck me".

We kiss again, I put one leg up on the seat in the shower and turn my head to look at him. He gets the hint, gently touching my behind, then spreading me a bit more, before nudging me with his hard cock. He watches as he enters me and closes his eyes when he slides all the way into my wet heat. 

I moan deeply "ohhh fuck yes.....ohhhh that's good.....so deep".

Richard groans "ughhhhhh god", then grabs my hips to hold me steady as he starts to slide in and out of me in a steady rhythm. He goes slow at first, but I urge him to go harder and faster. He does and I try not to scream from the pure pleasure of him taking me from behind. He leans closer, wrapping one hand around my torso, cupping my breast, the other he moves down to between my legs, finding my swollen clit and starts to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusting.

My hand is against the shower wall for some leverage, my other arm is up and hooked around his neck to keep him close and we manage to exchange a few sloppy kisses as we fuck in the shower. He grunts with every thrust now and my body is tightening like a spring. I moan "close, Rich....please don't stop.....ohhh......ohhhh..........I'm gonna cum.......ohhhhhhhhhhh RICHHH".

He pounds hard and deep, prolonging my pleasure, then holds me firmly to him as he cums hard, I feel him pulse deep inside me and he groans against my neck "FUUUUCKKKKKKKKK".

We are both totally out of breath for a few minutes, until we finally come back to earth from the best shower sex either of us have ever had. I exhale "holy shit" and giggle.

His breath is still coming in huffs against my ear and he kisses my neck, then my mouth "you might be the death of me woman.....".

I kiss him back and raise an eyebrow "I thought you kept reminding you were over 40".

Still hugging me and playfully biting my shoulder, he says softly "well, I think I also said you made me feel like a horny teenager again, didn't I?".

"True".

We stay together for a few seconds more, then he gently pulls from me, but holds me close, turning me around, so we can kiss properly and embrace. He looks at me "that was really hot... best shower sex ever", then he looks down "actually the only shower sex I've ever had......my past partners were not as adventurous as you".

"Well, we better work on that then, huh" and I gently stroke him, knowing he is sensitive.

He blinks, then pulls me into a tight embrace, kissing me silly "you are naughty".

I pinch his butt "yep, but you like that".

Mumbling into my mouth "yes I do", then he gently leads me under the water so we can finally get cleaned up and ready for the day.

We walk to a tiny hole in the wall cafe, where we enjoy a very tasty brunch, sitting close together in the corner booth, quietly talking. Richard holds my hand for most of the meal, which makes it a bit challenging when he tries to eat with one hand. I look at him "you know, you can let go of me...I'm not going to disappear on you.....".

He leans in to kiss me on my neck, making me giggle "I know, Jordan....but I just like sitting close to you, holding your hand...does it bother you?" and he looks concerned, slowly letting go with his fingers.

I kiss him back "no, of course it doesn't bother me......I just want you to be comfortable, being able to eat the eggs benedict you ordered with a fork and knife, like a civilized person".

Chuckling, he does reach for his knife, cutting a bite and eating it, nodding and when he finishes chewing "yeah, I guess you have a point.......mmmm, it's so good".

Nodding, I chew a piece of cheese from my brunch platter "it is indeed.......glad you know all the good places around here".

We finish brunch and then decide to walk to my parents place, since the weather is so nice today. Richard takes my hand again and we stroll lazily through this city we both love so much. We make it to their building entrance and Richard looks at me, saying quietly "you're joking, right?".

"Nope.....but relax.....remember this is where they live, nothing more".

He looks at the elaborate door and we enter the marble lobby, beautiful flowers sitting on a table, fresh flowers and the door man greets us, me by name "Miss Taylor" and holds the elevator door. We get in there and I push the button to the top floor and Richard shakes his head "this is nuts", then picks at his hands, which I have notice he does when he is nervous.

I touch his shoulder "just chill.....you know my mom and you met my dad......they are still the same people".

"But they live in a damn penthouse in the Flatirons!".

"They do, but that doesn't change the kind of people they are".

He is about to say something else, but the elevator door opens, revealing a glass hall, leading to big, double door with a whimsical garland around it, made out of a fabric and silk flowers. Richard points "well, that it the work of your mom".

I ring the doorbell and then open the door, answering Richard's puzzled look "they get an alert as soon as someone pushes the elevator to their floor". There is no time to say anything else, because Henry comes charging around the corner, barking with Chloe, my parents corgi in tow. They both dance around us and then throw themselves on the floor in the big entrance, wanting to be petted, snorting and whining for attention.

We both hunch down to accommodate them, Richard making a face at Henry, while scratching his belly "hey buddy.......did you miss your mum, huh?" and I introduce him to Chloe, who stands up on her back legs, begging for him to pick her up.

"You don't have to, Rich", but he does, and she happily settled over his shoulder like a child. 

My parents come from their living room, both smiling, each with a section on the New York Times in hand, which promptly gets put on the bench. My mom hugs me and they both greet Richard, who kisses my mom's cheek and then puts his right hand out, while still holding onto Chloe with his left, to shake my dad's hand "Mr. Taylor".

My dad takes his hand "ohh please, Richard......call me Calvin or Cal......you are likely sleeping with my daughter now, so.....".

Richard turns beat red and is about to stammer something, but my mom elbows my dad and I exclaim "Dad! Really?".

He laughs, gesturing with his hand "yes really, honey......it's not a big deal and I want Richard to be comfortable".

I roll my eyes "yeah, sure....that will make him feel comfortable, that the first thing you mention to him is....that you know he is having sex with your daughter".

My mom intervenes "you two......stop it", then she turns to Richard, holding out her arms "it's nice to see you, Rich and please, you don't have to hold her, she is terrible....always asking for that" and she reaches for Chloe.

Richard shakes his head "no, it's fine......I don't mind, she is ok".

My dad smiles "a fellow animal lover, huh?".

"Yeah, I guess.......", then Richard looks at me with affection "don't think Jordyn would do well with anyone that didn't like animals".

"True....true" and my dad gestures towards the living room "please......and welcome to our home, Richard", then he turns a bit more serious "I'm sorry if I was blunt....I ".

Richard cuts him off "ohh no no, it's fine and please call me Rich".

We all walk in their living room, which have floor to ceiling windows with a stunning view of part of the city on two sides with a big terrace outside as well. My dad turns "tea/coffee.....wine?".

I look at Richard, then at my dad "tea would be great......we had brunch a little while ago, before we walked over here".

"You walked?", he looks offended, but then shrugs "well, I guess it is really nice outside today........we had breakfast on the terrace".

We sit down in their comfortable furniture arrangement and talk loosely with my mom about the show. Chloe has wiggled her way down and into Richard's lap and is now happily snoring away and Henry has wedge himself between us and is out cold too.

My dad brings tea and some of my mom's home made chocolate chip cookies and we chat for a while with them about life. We share several laughs and finally Richard pushes the bowl of cookies away "please take no offense, Caroline, but get these away from me before I eat the rest......they are so good".

"Oh please do, Rich....", she laughs "they are my mother's recipe....sort of a family tradition".

"I better not......I'm suppose to drop my shirt on stage, remember".

I glance at their big clock "speaking of which....." and I look at Richard "we better get home if you need to get your ass to the theater on time".

"Yeah, I guess you are right" and he tries to ease Chloe off his lap so he can stand up. She wakes up and immediately tries to get back in his lap, but my mom takes her "nope.....the kids have to leave......and so does your friend Henry".

My dad insists on having the buildings car service take us home and we say goodbye and I thank them for watching Henry. He shakes Richard's hand "nice to see you again......please come visit again soon, you can bring Jordyn if you like".

Richard laughs "I better" and he leans over to hug my mom "see you in a little bit".

"Bye kids........be good" and we are soon on our way back to our apartments.

He is holding my hand, looking at me "they are wonderful people".

"They are great.......but I'm sorry my dad embarrassed you.......".

"It's fine......I was totally shocked at first, but then saw the glint in his eyes......he likes to tease, doesn't he?".

"Oh yeah.....big time and he only does it to people he is comfortable with, so I guess you should be flattered", then I think for a minute "I think he has to be so serious in his job, that it's his way of just relaxing.....blowing off steam".

"Makes sense", then he leans over to kiss me, not caring we are in the back of a car "I had a good time".

"So did I".

We get home and as we exit the elevator and stop in front of his door, he suddenly looks sad "I guess it's goodbye for now then.....".

"Only if you want it to be".

"How?".

"I want to come to work if you, remember.......if you want me to".

He smiles "you sure? You don't have to".

"I would offer if I didn't want to, Rich......but only if you don't think it will be distracting".

"No, not at all....you know the theater world...the drill.....".

"Yes I do....", then I stand on my toes to kiss him "go feed Galadriel and get your things.....whatever.....text me when you are ready.....I'll go feed Henry and then he can come with us".

"That sounds brilliant".

A little while later, we are at the theater and this somehow feels like a second home to me. I sit quietly watching while Richard rehearses with the rest of the cast, then I slip out to go check on Henry in Richard's dressing room and take him out for a potty run. I'm walking back in when someone is coming out of the tech close inside the theater. We both stop and I look in surprise "Luke?".

The blond looking man runs over and pulls me in for a tight hug "Jordie!".

We pull apart and I touch his face "wow.....haven't seen you in ages....how are you? My mom didn't say you work here.......". We keep contact, holding each others arm.

"Well, I don't........I'm only here because the main guy is sick today and they needed someone to come run the lights".

"Always willing to help".

He smiles "well yeah....that's me", then he looks at me "how are? You look fantastic!" and then he notices Henry, who is sitting expectantly at my feet "and who is this handsome fella?".

"That is Henry......and I'm good.........how about you?".

"I'm good....busy with my electric company over in Brooklyn.......the family ....you know" and he bends down to pet Henry for a second, then stands back up "so how about you? I know you have a vet clinic here in Manhattan....", then he looks at my hand "married, engaged, kids?".

I shake my head "nope....just Henry".

He looks down, then back at me "we could have..".

Lifting my hand, I cut him off "no, Luke....we couldn't......you know that as well as I do......it wasn't meant to be and you have a beautiful family".

"I know.....but", then he looks serious ".......it was very special, Jordyn......".

I smile "it was....probably always will be".

Someone sticks their head out from the theater room "Luke, ready in 5?".

"Yeah, I'll be there".

"Sorry, I'll let you go" and I pull on Henry's leash, letting him know we are moving on. 

Luke opens his arms and I hug him tight, then kisses his cheek and he caresses my chin, saying softly "it was nice to see you, Jordyn......I just talked briefly to your mom earlier".

"It was nice to see you too, Luke........take care" and we part ways.

I put Henry back in Richard's dressing room and go back in the theater, watching the rest of rehearsals. Richard seems distracted, misses his lines or cue a few times. I see him cursing internally and then closing his eyes and powering through it. Everyone scatters as soon as the instructor calls it a night. I leave the theater room and go upstairs to the dressing rooms, knocking on Richard's door "it's me" and it gets ripped open and he looks at me silently, then steps aside to let me in, not saying a word.

Henry senses things are not right and is pacing back and forth, whining and then looks at me. Richard is over in the corner, agrily tossing things back in his gym bag and I approach "hey....what's the matter" and I touch his arm.

He swings around, saying testily "don't Jordyn!".

I put up my hands "whoa! Hold on one second, Mr. Armitage" and I step in his face "care to tell me what the hell is eating at you tonight? We came here and you were all kissy and cuddly and now you act like you would rather not have anything to do with me".

"You tell me!" and his eyes are flaming.

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't read minds or play games, so I guess I'm leaving" and I walk over, reaching for Henry's leash.

Richard roars "I fucking saw you!".

I turn to look at him, anger all over his face and hurt in his eyes. "What on earth are you talking about, Rich?".

He points to the door "I saw you......out there, by the tech closet........smoozing and talking to the light guy......you looked really cozy".

"Ohh Luke".

"I guess he has a name, figures", Richard gestures, looking even angrier.

"I think you think you saw something that actually didn't happen" and I take a step closer to him.

He barks out a laugh "really? Because all I saw is who I thought was my girlfriend, hugging and kissing another guy on the cheek, looking at him like he hung the fucking moon and you say I'm the moron?".

"I never said you were anything, Rich" and I'm getting a bit riled up too "don't put words in my mouth!".

"I didn't!" and since he doesn't want to make a scene, he gets closer, so he doesn't need to yell "but I don't date cheaters and I thought, neither did you".

The word triggers me so bad and tears well up in my eyes and I'm so angry, sad and frustrated all at the same time. I jab him in the chest "yes you did and don't you dare say that word..*cheat*....you should know better" and I do my best not to totally break down in front of him "but for your information.......Luke was my first love, we grew up together.......he took my virginity and I his, so he will always mean something to me........haven't seen him in ages.......just ran into him..... but you can believe what you want" and I turn around, tears streaming down my face and I leave his dressing room with Henry, slamming the door behind me.

Richard stands rooted to the ground for a few more seconds, then sinks onto the chair in front of the makeup mirror, burrowing his head in his hands, muttering "fucking shit".


	11. Chapter 11

I walk briskly down the street with Henry, wiping my tears, trying to get my emotions under control. I'm so angry at Richard right now and deeply hurt that he could even think I was cheating or going to cheat on him. We had sex twice today, so what the hell is the matter with him?

Henry senses my emotionally state and keeps looking up at me, trying to keep up with my brisk walking on his short legs. I finally notice him and stop, bending down to pet him "I'm sorry, buddy.....I'm not mad a you". He puts his front paws on my leg, raising up to lick my tear stained face. I laugh and pet his head "you are a good boy....yes you are", then i glance at my phone, seeing the time and then turning off my ringer and setting it to night mode. I look at Henry "how about we go sleep at the hospital, huh?".

I hail a cab and get there quickly, paying the driver and going in. Tracey is at the front desk, but the waiting room is luckily empty. She looks up in surprise "Jordyn! What are you doing here?", she reaches down to pet Henry, then gets a better look at me "and what the hell happened? You alright?".

Nodding, I lean against the counter, sighing "I'm fine.....it's just Richard....we fought, but if you don't mind........I really don't want to talk about it right now".

She gets up and hugs me "I'm so sorry".

"It's fine........it will be ok, I hope", then I look at her computer screen "quiet tonight?".

"Yep, just had one dog that ate a chocolate bar.....Dr. Copeland is in the break room".

"Ok......I'm going to go crash in my office.....I don't want to go home or talk to Richard right now".

"Wont he call?".

"Likely, but I turned off the ringer....I'll talk to you tomorrow or something, I have the night swift I believe".

"You do, along with me", she looks concerned "you sure you are ok? I know you said you didn't want to talk, but is it over between you two? I mean it just started.......".

I sigh again, then grab a chair and sit down next to her, ending up telling her what happened, only eluding to our sexy times earlier in the day. Tracey listens, makes a few sounds along the way, letting me know she is still listening until I am done. I exhale when I finish "so there......shitty day, huh?".

She smirks "well, not the first part of it", then she gets a bit more serious "but then he sure turned 180 and went batshit crazy".

"He did.......I don't know.....he was totally enraged, I've never seen him like that and I could understand it if he had caught me fucking Luke, but all he saw was a conversation and kiss on the cheek at the end....nothing else".

"He sounds jealous".

I gesture in frustration "well maybe he was.....but still.....".

"He probably saw you affection for each other and assumed something".

"That's exactly what he did and what am I suppose to do? I am who I am and I will always love Luke on some level......he was a good boyfriend and my first".

Tracey pats my knee "I know, Jordyn......and you didn't do anything wrong", then she looks at me "so what happens now?".

"I don't know......I'm hurt and angry and upset with him and frankly exhausted......I'm going to go try and sleep".

She leans over to hug me "it'll work out.....I'm sure he has all sorts of regrets right now, but you go rest, we will hold the fort down".

I hug her back, tightly "thank you.......wake me if I am needed".

"We will be fine......get some rest". I get up to take Henry out in the courtyard for a potty run, Tracey yells after me "if he calls here or shows up?".

Stopping in my tracks, I turn to her "tell him I am not here......".

She nods and we go outside, then make it up to my office where I find a blanket and pillow in the closet. I kick off my shoes, sitting down as Henry goes in his dig bed, curling up for the night. I reach for my phone, seeing there are already several missed calls from him along with a couple of text messages. I don't even open them, just click on my alarm and put the phone on the armrest and curl up under the blanket. I've slept so many times on this couch, so it feels safe and familiar. Exhausted, I soon drift off to a restless sleep.

 

Richard sits in the chair in his dressing room for a long while, thoughts swirling through his head. He is still resting his head in his hands, trying to breathe calmly and getting his emotions under control. He sits up, clenches his fits, then looks in the mirror, muttering to his own reflection "you moody asshole.........you just lost her" and that thought brings an entirely new feeling of deep pain in his chest and he feels the tears.

He fights with them for a second, but then finally gives in, letting them flow as he tries to think of how to attempt to make it better. He reaches for his phone, hitting my name, but is not surprised when it rings and then goes straight to voicemail. He tries again, then sends a couple of short texts, staring at his phone, praying I will answer. 

Nothing. Just silence and his own thoughts of self loathing and deep regret.

KNOCK         KNOCK

He whips around, looking at the door, then calling out, his voice hoarse "who is it?".

"It's Caroline, Rich.......can I come in?".

Hesitating for a moment, he takes a deep breath, gets to his feet and wipes his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He walks over and opens the door, looking totally defeated as he meets my mother's eyes.

She takes one look at him, then hurries in and closes the door, pulling him into her embrace "ohhhh Rich.....what happened? I heard Jordyn left slamming the door....are you guys ok?".

He hugs her tight, just holding her and then shakes his head, barely able to get the words out, before he breaks down again "no....".

"Ohhh darling....I'm sue it will be ok".

Richard shakes his head, then finally lets go of her and gestures to the couch "I don't know.....I was a complete ass to her, she left in tears and I...I", he sniffles, looking at her with so much pain in his eyes. She takes his hand and they sit down on the couch, he reaches for the kleenex on the table, blows his nose and wipes his eyes, looking at her "I'm sorry...I'm acting like such a fool".

"No you aren't, Rich.......but tell me what happened? I thought you had a lovely day, you both seemed so happy when you came to get Henry, holding hands and you couldn't keep your eyes off her..... you looked very much like a man that is falling deeply in love.....".

"I am..... deeply in love with Jordyn, but now I fucked it all up", then he lifts a hand "my apologies for swearing".

"Oh hush, you are upset, you're fine....but you still haven't told me what happened.....everything was fine, rehearsals went ok and Jordyn was just quietly sitting there.....not being distracting".

"No, no.....none of this is her fault at all", he takes a deep breath "I came out the door during a break from the theater room, because she had gone......and I saw".

My Mom raises an eyebrow, interrupting him "you saw Jordie and Luke".

He nods, another deep breath "I did and I made some pretty bad assumptions about what I saw and it threw me for a loop, because I didn't think she was that kind of woman", then he corrects himself "I know she isn't......but I just reacted and was frankly thrown when I sensed my own reaction to seeing her with someone else......I felt a deep rage and almost blinding jealousy...I..".

"Is that why you seemed off the rest of the rehearsal?". Richard nods and my Mom pats his knee "you are better than most......I could tell something was bothering you, but you did pull it together and got it done".

"Well, that's what professionals do.......my private stuff shouldn't interrupt my job or those around me........"

"You're a damn good actor, Rich".

"Thanks", he replies quietly, then rubs a hand over his face "but that doesn't fix this with her, does it?", the tone is almost bitter.

"So what happened? Did she confront you and you fought?".

"She came here and I was a moody asshole, she called me out on it and I pretty much lost my shit......more or less accused her", he looks at my Mom "I probably scared her, I was livid, she yelled back and told me who Luke was and then left, slamming the door".

She pats his arm "well, one thing Jordyn hates is cheaters......ever since it happened to her......did she tell you?". Richard looks grim and nods, my Mom continues "her world fell apart when that happened......they were engaged, wedding was planned for after they graduated, she even bought her dress".

"Oh god".

"Yes, Rich.....it was horrible....I flew out to CO to be with her, but she is a strong cookie and she had wonderful friends that helped her through it, but it shattered her.........everything she believed was shifted in an instant, so hearing you think she would do something like that, triggered her".

He looks devastated "it's over, isn't it? Before it barely began.....".

"Have you talked since?".

Shaking his head, he reaches for his phone "no......I've tried to call and text her, but she is not answering....".

"Give her some space.....and time, Jodie has a short fuse and sometimes just needs room to process and think about things, then you guys can talk......".

"If she will ever look at me again, let alone talk to me....." and he sounds totally defeated "I really fucked up this time".

"Rich, don't be so hard on yourself, you are human........we all make mistakes.....Jordyn knows that".

"But I hurt her so bad and I yelled and acted like a crazy jealous git".

"She'll get over it.......you just need to talk when the time is right......", and she leans closer "are you going to be ok? Need a ride home?".

"No, no.....I'm fine.....I'll walk, I need to clear my head" and he opens he arms, pulling her in for a hug "thank you for checking in on me and talking to me.......I hope you are right", then he pauses, the tears welling up in his eyes again "because I can't bear the thought of loosing her like this......".

My Mom hugs him, rubbing his back "anytime, Rich.......and you guys will be ok". She lets him go and then gets to her feet "well, I better get going home", then she looks at him when he stands up too "ohhh, Rich....".

He sniffles, tries to smile, but fails "I'm sorry I kept you".

"Don't you dare apologize.....I care about you.....you are a good person......we see a lot of actors come and go and they are not all the same.....". 

Richard bends down to kiss her cheek "thank you for everything".

They walk to the door and she grips his arm "good luck......be honest when you talk to her and it will be ok".

He nods and she leaves. Slowly closing the door again, Richard sighs, then goes back to reach for his phone again, still no replies. He calls me again, waiting and then wants to throw it across the room when it goes to voicemail again. He mutter "dammit....pick up", then resigns. Slowly gathering his things and heads out, nodding silently to the few people that are still in the building.

It's a warm night and he slowly walks the streets of New York, navigating around couples, holding hands and enjoying the nice night. It fills him with even more sadness and he plays our interaction over and over again in his head. 

By the time he reaches the apartment building, he feels maybe even more miserable than when he started and is so relieved, the doorman is talking to the elderly lady on the 1st floor, Mrs. Miller about her giant poodle, so he doesn't have to talk. He just nods to them both and then hurries to the elevator. Arriving on our floor, he gets out and immediately glances down towards my door. He takes two steps down the hall, then changes his mind, then stops, fighting an internal war with himself, then finally drops his backpack by his own door and walks down to mine.

He stops in front of it, looking for signs of life, listening, but nothing indicates I am home. He takes a deep breath, then steps closer, knocks softly, speaking through the door "Jordyn...........it's Rich... I ...can we talk? I'm sorry.....".

Silence.

Waiting and then knocking again, knowing I am likely not home, he takes a deep breath, running his hand down the door, then turns and goes back to his own. He gets his backpack and lets himself into his apartment. 

Galadriel comes running from the living room, chirping, her tail high in the air. She rubs against his legs and he drops the backpack, shuts the door behind him and picks her up. She is still small, almost fitting in the palm of his hand. She rubs her chin against him and Richard can't help but smile, looking into those blue eyes "hi darling......I'm glad you had a better evening than me". He walks with her in the kitchen and finds a couple of treats, setting her on the floor to eat them.

Looking around, he contemplates if he should make coffee, but given it is almost midnight, he decides against it and walks to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and then getting into bed, after shedding his clothes. He lays down, but then looks to the other side, where I slept next to him the night before. He reaches out and runs his hand over the pillow, sighs deeply, then gets up, grabs a blanket and the pillow, walking in the sunken living room, throwing himself on chaise.

He looks at his phone again, but still nothing. Dropping it on the coffee table, he tries to get comfortable, but ends up just staring at the ceiling, the street lights casting a soft glow in the room.

It's going to be a long night!

 

I step out of the cab in front of the apartment building, hesitating for a moment and then glancing up to his windows. There is no indication if he is home or not. I know he has tried to call and text me, both last night and this morning, but I just don't feel like we need to talk about any of this over the phone. If he even wants to talk. 

Walking in, I say a quick hi to the door man, then take the elevator up, feeling a little anxious.

DING

Arriving on my floor, I step out and look at Richard's door, then a noise alerts me and I turn to look down the hall. 

Richard is on his knees in front of my door, trying to shove something under it. He looks up and drops whatever he was holding in his hands and more or less runs towards me. Our eyes meet and I see the pain and regret in his. His hair is a mess and he has bags under his eyes, He looks like shit.

He just pulls me into his arms and I melt against him as he says softly "ohhh Jordyn.......". He hugs me tight and I burst into tears, all the emotions from last night come flooding back along with my realization that I am deeply in love with him. It feels warm and safe in his arms, but our disagreement still hangs in the air.

Richard clings to me like he is drowning, whispering over and over "I'm so sorry, love.....I'm sorry...".

We just stand there for a while, holding each other.

He strokes my hair and I finally lift my chin to look into his eyes. They are bloodshot and glassy, he gently cups my chin "ohh darling, please don't cry anymore....I can't take it", the pauses "I'm so glad you are home....I was worried sick" and he reaches up to wipe my tears with the pad of his thumb. He becomes aware of something else and he looks around "wait.....where is Henry?".

"I left him at the hospital...he can play with other dogs".

Nodding, he sighs and pulls me close again "did you sleep there last night?".

"Uhu", I muffle against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jordyn......I".

"Rich" and my hand find my way down to his, our fingers just automatically lace together.

"Yes?", he looks at our intertwined hands, then at me with questioning eyes.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere other than the floor hallway?".

A tiny smile on his lips and he nods "yes....sorry", then he looks distressed again "I'm not thinking straight", then gestures towards his door "please.....".

I open it, still holding his hand and when we make it inside and he closes it, I pull on his hand, bringing him close and I lean up to kiss him on the lips. Our lips meet for a brief second, then I pull back, not sure if he wants that kind of affection from me, but our eyes meet and he looks surprised, but once he realizes I'm ok with it, he goes in for another, and then the build up frustration, anger and passion just explodes between us.

He grabs my face with both hands, kissing me hard and opening my mouth with his tongue. We both moan as we taste each other and devour each other. My hands are in his hair, then on his shoulders, then down his back, finally making it to his sweatpant clad rear and I cup his ass, bringing him closer. I whimper and he groans as he presses me against the nearest wall. He is kissing the hell out of me, still holding my head with one hand, a finger hooked under my ear, while his other hand, travels downs to cup my rear, only covered by my black leggings. 

"Rich", I moan into his mouth and he grunts as I lift my leg, to wrap around him and before I know it, he lifts me up against the wall, so I can hook both legs around him. 

Wet, hungry kissing noises, grunts and moans are the only noises filling the space.

Our tongues continue to duel and I pull on his long sleeved t-shirt, managing to yank it off him as he lifts the hem of my sweatshirt. I help him get it off me, our movements desperate and needy. We come together again and I moan as he touches my breast through my bra and I loosen my legs a tiny bit, sliding down and my crotch makes contact with his, only being separated by my thin leggings and his sweatpants. He is hard as a rock, his shaft pressing against me, he grunts with lust "fuck".

He pushes my bra up, cupping my soft breast and then bends down to lick my neck, hungrily and kisses his way down to my breast, flicking his tongue over my nipple, which makes me squirm and I clutch his head "Rich...please".

Coming back up, he dives in for a wet, hungry kiss and then takes better hold of me, one arm around my waist, the other under my rear and he walks swiftly into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed with me in his lap. We continue to devour each other and I rub myself over his bulge, feeling him twitch and I am sure I am soaking through my panties and leggings.

Richard unhooks my bra and gets it over my arms, tossing it somewhere and we both relish in the feel of our skin against each other, his chest hair lightly tickling my sensitive nipples. He lays back, holding me close and manages to scoot up the bed a little, so I can properly straddle him. He admires the view of my breasts right on front of him and he fondles one as we exchange more heated kisses, our need for each other spiraling even more out of control.

I press my hips down harder against his erection and he moans deeply "ughhhh", sliding his hands down my flanks, to my hips, holding me in place so he can rut against me. That is soon not enough, we are both panting and he slides his hands under my leggings, moving the fabric off my rear end and I lift up, helping him get rid of them along with my soaked panties. I tug on the elastic of his sweatpants and he eagerly lifts his hips, so I can pull them down and he kicks them off. 

He went commando, so he cock springs free as soon as the fabric is off his hips, slapping against his abs, the head peaking out from the foreskin. He pulls me over him again, reaching up to bring my head down for another deep kiss and I move around, finally settling over his erection, both of us making deep sounds of pleasure as my wet vagina slides over his pulsing cock. I close my eyes and moan when his head makes contact with my clit "ohhhhh".

"Ohhhh Jordyn.....please....", his voice is needy and he pushes his hips up, desperate to keep contact with my wet heat. 

We continue to kiss as I slide against him, my wetness mixing with his precum and the passion building faster and faster. We look at each other, not much needs to be said right now with words, we are communicating with our bodies. 

I'm feel my body tightening, so aroused by how he feels and sounds, but I want to bring him with me. I slow down and wiggle my pelvis a little, until his head catches on my entrance and I slowly let him slide in, spreading me open. I pant and he curses when our hips meet, he is fully sheathed deep inside me and he feels so fucking good.

We lock eyes for a moment, then I kiss him again, before sitting up a bit, putting my hands on his chest for leverage and I start to move in a steady rhythm up and down his hard shaft. Richard arches his back under me, moaning "fuck", his hands on my hips, lightly guiding me as I ride him. 

Leaning forward a little, my hair falls into my face, but he moves it away, looking at me intensely, his eyes are dark with arousal, his voice low "you feel so good, love...I don't deserve you.....I..", but he can't talk anymore as he feels me tightening around his shaft and I let out a few low whimpers, then climax with a deep moan of pleasure "ohhhh...ohhhhhhhh....ohhhhhhhhhhh god........ohhhhh".

Richard pulls me into his arms, one goes tightly around my torso and one to my behind as he thrust up, hard and deep, prolonging my pleasure and he follows me over the edge, cuming hard with one final thrust and a loud groan "fuck....fuuuck.....fuuuccccckkkkkkkkk". I feel his warm release pulsing over and over deep inside of me. We just cling to each other as the last spasms of orgasm wrecks through our bodies.

I collapse into his arms, our chests heaving together and his arms tightly around me. 

It was such an intense experience of lovemaking, I've never felt so connected to another human being and it was much more than just make up sex.

He strokes my back and I slowly start to breathe normally again. I finally exhale and find the strength to lift my head, my mouth seeking out his again and we meet in a tender, but deep kiss, sealing this experience we just shared. I pull slightly away to look at him, moving a stand of his sweat covered hair out of his face and he caresses my cheek. I give him a small smile, whispering "holy wow".

Returning it, he kisses me again, his voice low and husky "I concur.....that was the most intense sex I've ever had".

We exchange several more kisses, relishing in what we just shared. He keeps touching me, stroking down my back and my hair and lay my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. He is still buried inside of me, but my legs are starting to ache and he is softening. I'm about to say something to him and roll off him, when movement catches my eye and when I realize what it is, I just burst out laughing, sliding down to the side of him.

He looks at me surprise "what?". I point and he turns his head to the other side of the bed, where the tiniest ears and fluffy paws are just visible. He reaches down and scoops Galadriel up, who was hanging on the side of the bed with her claws and he laughs too "ohh darling.....I'm sorry.....we forgot about you again". He sets her on the bed where she looks at us both with big, wondering eyes, then chirps. 

I reach over Richard to pet her too and Richard coos at her "everyone is fine, GaGa....don't worry....". She purrs loudly, then rubs against Richard's hand, before jumping back down and wandering off. He turns to me "I guess she just needed to make sure everyone was fine".

"I guess so".

He looks at me with so much love, reaching out again, after propping a couple of pillows behind his back, so he is half leaning against the headboard "come here, love.....I do think we need to talk".

I lean up to kiss him again "we do, but it's a bit messy here right now".

Reaching a hand down, he opens his nightstand "sorry.." and produces a small towel and then rising up, he proceeds to wipe me clean the best he can and then himself. He tosses it towards the hall, then turns back, opening his arms "better?".

We embrace and I kiss him "much", then I settle against him, his arm around me and I pull the sheet and blanket up a bit, covering our lower bodies and our other hands find each other, resting on his chest. We lay there for a few minutes, our legs intertwined too.

He brings our hands up so he can kiss my knuckles, then leans over to kiss my head. He takes a deep breath, then speaks quietly "Jordyn.....I really don't know exactly what to say other than how sorry I am for the way I acted last night......I had no right to yell at you and act like a jealous asshole".

I look at our intertwined hands "well, where you.......jealous I mean...is that why you were so angry?" and I glance at him.

Nodding, he sighs "yes......more than I've ever been before in my life.....I saw you with him and it really threw me how strong my reaction was and I took it out on you.....I'm sorry, it wasn't rational at all".

"No it wasn't....and I am not going to say it was ok, because it scared me and I didn't do anything, Rich...." and I look up at him.

His eyes are filled with regret and pain "I know that, love......and no, it is not ok......I just assumed something".

I'm getting a little frustrated "but you know how I feel about cheating.......I told you I came home and found who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, in bed with someone else.......".

He lets go of my hand, so he can use it to gesture "I know, Jordyn......but when I saw you with him, the ugly, green monster of jealousy took over and any rational thought went out the door.....and no, that's still no excuse for me behaving like an ass".

"But why then?".

Taking a deep breath, he reaches for my hand again "look...I don't want to scare you away or make you freak out, but", another deep breath "I know we haven't known each other very long......only started sleeping together yesterday.....but I..I am falling deeply in love with you, Jordyn......and that is something that both fills me with so much joy and terrifies me at the same time".

I look up at him again, our eyes meeting and I'm very serious "I'm falling deeply too, Rich........I fully realized that when we embraced out in the hall".

His expression changes a bit, there is a different softness and he leans down, letting go of my hand, so he can cup my face "oh Jordyn, love" and we kiss deeply and I hug him tight. When we pull apart, he gives me a small smile, then I settle back with my head on his chest, his arm draped down around my naked shoulder and resting on my flank.

We just lay in silence, both taking this in, that we are falling hard and fast and what that might mean.

I move my hand from his, so I can caress his chest, playing with the hair and feel his warm skin under my fingers. We kiss again and I move a little, so I end up laying more or less on top of him, so I can kiss him, touch him. 

He looks at me "so he was your first then, huh?".

"Yeah...I've known Luke since we were little, went to school together.........yesterday was the first time I've seen him in a long time.......we lost contact, he has a family and lives in Brooklyn".

"How old where you?", he puts a hand behind his head, the other gently stroking my back, coming to rest on my behind.

"16.....we had been seeing each other for a few months......our friendship evolved as we got older........it was special...at my parents house in upstate NY", I pause for a moment, then look at him "how about you....when....how?".

Richard sighs "I was a late bloomer, 17......on a school trip, in a tent".

"Was she your girlfriend?".

"No.....but I did fancy her and it sort of just happened.....the pressure sort of was on if you hadn't done it yet".

"And?".

He looks puzzled "what?".

"How was it? What did you think?".

"I don't know.....it was ok, I guess......it was over pretty quick and while I thought it felt nice enough, I do remember laying there after, thinking if this really was what all the fuss was about".

"What happened to her after?".

Looking a bit upset, he makes a face "well, she proceeded to tell everyone in the morning......I was mortified and she didn't even say I was any good at it".

I touch his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his nose and then lips "I'm sorry.....that was cruel and mean, why did she do that?".

He shrugs "I don't know and she was probably right.........I didn't know what I was doing and while I don't remember, I don't think she got much out of it, if you know what I mean......".

"I do", then I grin at him "but you sure do know what you are doing now....." and I rub myself against him, then kiss him again "as I told you before.....I've never been able to orgasm with a guy inside of me, but with you....holy crap it's good".

Kissing me deeply, he cups my face "I've never had such intense sex as I do with you.....and you feel you cum around my cock is about as hot as it gets". He kisses my nose "so what did you think after your first time?".

"Uhmmm....that it didn't hurt as bad as everyone said it would and it was ok, I guess........it didn't last very long either".

He smiles "well, eager teenage boys rarely do".

"True, but then they also are ready to go again within 20 minutes......".

"Also true".

I kiss his neck and lean close to his ear "and I hear even some 40+ year olds can act like that sometimes.....".

He bursts into a deep laugh and wraps me tightly in his arms "yep, but not this 40+ year old today, I'm afraid.....I'm tired....", then says quietly "didn't sleep much last night".

"I'm sorry, Rich".

"I was just worried.......tried to call and text you.....was wondering where you went".

We look at each other "I know, I just didn't want to talk much.......needed time to think about it".

He nods and we exchange a few more kisses "did you sleep?".

"A bit......that couch is like my second bed, so it felt familiar enough".

Yawning, he stretches "I'm sorry....I...".

I roll off him and sit up, looking down at him "you should nap.......you have rehearsals tonight, right?".

"I do....but I'm also starving" and his stomach growls.

It makes me laugh and I lean down to kiss him again "then should we order some food, then maybe I'll nap with you.....I have the late evening shift tonight".

He pulls me down, so our noses are touching "that sounds very agreeable, love".

We slowly get up, finding our clothes to get dressed, but everything takes longer because we stop every few seconds to touch or kiss each other. We can't keep our hands off one another.

I go into the hall to retrieve our shirts and glance down into the living room. Galadriel is running around, very actively playing with a bunch of scrunched up pieces of paper, that are scattered all over the floor. I bring back Richard's shirt and hand it to him "what's with the paper in the living room.........writing a script?".

He takes it from me, then sighs, rubs his face, shaking his head "no, those are drafts to the letter I was trying to shove under your door".

"What? You wrote me a novel?".

Walking over, he envelopes me in his arms "no, not really....it's not that long, just a couple of pages".

"Saying what?", we look at each other.

"Nothing much.......just what I told you today......how sorry I am and how in love I am with you......how scared I am of fucking this up".

I kiss him "you wont.......you are doing just fine".

Hugging me tight, he caresses my back "I'm trying, but yesterday wasn't exactly awesome".

"Trust yourself, Rich.......trust us......everything will not be smooth, it's life I'm afraid".

He nods "yeah, you're right".

We look at his stack of take out menus and decide to order sandwiches. We pick up most of the papers in the living room, but leave a couple for Galadriel to continue to play with. Food arrives and we both hungrily eat and make sure we feed the princess too. Quickly cleaning up, only interrupted by kisses and caresses, we are soon snuggle back in his bed.

Richard is on his back and I'm laying on my side, our hands laced together on his chest. It doesn't take long, before his breathing evens out and he dozes off. I watch him for a while, his smooth skin, the slight stubble on his chin and those ridiculously long eyelashes of his, standing in stark contrast to his skin. I lean up to kiss him. He mumbles and rolls on his side, reaching for me, tucking me close and I conform, turning my back to him, so he ends up spooning me. I sigh in contentment and soon fall asleep too. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally returning to this.......no idea if anyone is still reading, but thank you and enjoy if you are!
> 
> Tumblr friend......my undying gratitude for letting me bounce ideas with you!

I wake up a while later when I feel someone is watching me. I stretch and then slowly open my eyes, finding Richard laying next to me, his hand under his chin, just gazing at me. I blink and let out a croak "hey".

Richard reaches down to caress my cheek and then lowers his head, kissing me softly "hey, love".

Closing my eyes again, I murmur in contentment "mmmm.....so warm and nice......don't feel like getting up".

He tucks me close, touching my hair, kissing the top of my head and running a warm hand down my naked flank "then don't......not yet anyway.......what time do you have to go to work?".

"At 7pm......what time do you go in to the theater?" and I snuggle close to his body, relishing in feeling his naked skin against mine.

"Around 6......really trying to get in performance mode.......are you hungry?".

"Yeah...I guess.....but I should probably shower....".

He encircles me in his arms, pulling me even closer, I am laying halfway on top of him and he looks at me, the love evident in his eyes "I should too.....probably look like shit".

Running my hand through his hair, I kiss him "you look fine".

There is silence for a moment, then he takes a deep breath "Jordyn......about last night...".

I place a finger over his lips, hushing him "shhhh.......not another word about that.....you apologized, we made up....it's long forgotten".

He tilts his head back, closing his eyes "but I feel like such an ass".

"Well, you kind of were.....but I think you made up for that earlier......here in bed" and I run my hand over his chest, down to his stomach, while nipping at his bottom lip "it was amazing".

"It was........but I'm still so sorry, love....".

"Shhhhhh".

We exchange a few more kisses and he cups my chin "I don't deserve you".

Another kiss "I think that can be debated.......I don't think I deserve you either.........one of the hottest actors imported from Britain".

He groans "shut up".

I giggle and it turns into a total laughing fit when he grabs my sides and tickles me until I begging and gasping for air "Rich.........ha, haahaaa.....haaaa......arghhhhhh.....please stop......I'll be good".

Letting up a little, I am fast, my hand sliding down his thigh and closing around his half hard flesh. I stroke up, feeling him filling rapidly and he is soon totally hard and pulsing in my hand. He arches his back, cursing "fuck.....you sneaky bastard" and his mouth seeks out mine in a heated kiss.

Lifting a brow, I look at him "I thought you reminded me you were over 40 and too tired".

Grinning, he pushes into my hand, kissing me and running his hand down my side, touching my ass "that was before I had a nap".

"Oh yeah?" and I squeeze on the upstroke, being rewarded with a deep grunt from him and my hand feeling sticky as my palm swipes over his tip, being coated with precum leaking from the slit.

"Jordyn........ughhhh....fuck, love" and he rolls us over, so he is hovering over me. 

He nips at my lower lip, then kisses down my throat, his mouth following his hand as it travels down over my body. He softly cups my breast, then both of them, kneading them as he lays halfway over me, then leans back up to kiss my mouth again, mumbling "did I tell you I love your breasts?".

"Mmmm...you might have mentioned" the rest drowns in a moan as he closes his mouth over one nipple, swirling his tongue and then gently sucks. It goes straight to my core and I arch against him, grabbing his head "ohhhhhhhhhh, Rich".

"Like that, huh?" and he makes sure my other breast gets equal attention and I feel myself clench when he playfully bites my hard nipple, holding it between his teeth, then flicking his tongue over the very tip quickly.

My voice is low, pleading "fuck, Rich”.

He hums, then licks between my breasts and moves down, kissing over my stomach and making me giggle when he blows in my belly button and then playfully nips at my side. He gently pushes my legs apart as he scoots south. He gives me a heated look, then runs a hand up my inner thigh, before cupping my entire mound. I press against his hand and whimper softly, needing and wanting more direct contact. He kisses the top of my mound, before moving back up to kiss my mouth again, deeply, letting his tongue chase mine.

I wrap my arms around him and wiggle, until he is settled on top of me and my legs go around his hips, so my wetness finally meets his hard, aroused length as he nestles between my lips, sliding over my clit. I arch up to rub myself against him, moaning as the head of his cock rubs against me "ohhh yeah, Rich.......more....".

His mouth is devouring mine and he has one hand tangled in my hair as we kiss with passion, until he finally has to break away, panting "fuck...I can feel how wet you are, love".

"Mmmmm", I purr and squeeze my legs, wanting him closer "and I can feel how hard you are" 

We lock eyes and I see the lust and desire in his. He kisses my nose and touches my cheek "you make me feel like a teenager, Jordyn....." and he moves his hips slowly, aiming and making sure the underside of the head slides over my sensitive pearl, stimulated it over and over. I watch as he pleasures me with his throbbing cock, feeling myself get even wetter and the need for him rising even more deep inside of me. He grunts when I swell even more against him "ughhhhhhhhh".

I grab his face, our lips locking and I tilt my pelvis, so when he slides back and move a little forward, his tip catches on my entrance "ohhhh, Rich".

His voice is low and needy, his breath coming in pants "want me to make you cum first? I know it might be easier for you that way?".

Shaking my head, I lift my hips, causing the very tip to slide in a little "no....that's very considered, but I really want to feel you.....inside of me" and I move, so he is fully pressed against my entrance.

He is totally aware of what I am doing and applies a little pressure with his hips, gently nudging me, spreading me as his thick head slides in and he closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the pure pleasure of my tightness, his foreskin moving back, making his sensitive head touch my wet heat. He groans "ohhhh god" and he penetrates me in one fluid motion, feeling my walls gripping him.

I arch my back and moan out as I feel him slide home "Riiich", moving my hands down his muscular back, encouraging him to start moving.

We kiss again, slowly and he looks at me with such tenderness, whispering "you feel so amazing, love".

"So do you.....ohhhh....yeah, just like that....." I whimper out as he starts to move, thrusting deep and slow, while still kissing me.

He is carefully watching me, moving his hips and trying to bring me as much pleasure as he can. I concentrate on where we are joined, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me, tightening my walls as he moves in and I cry out when his pubic bone brushes against my mound and clit "ohhhh....right there.....more, Rich.....".

"Right there?" and he lifts himself up a little, looking down between us, trying to aim his movements where I need them the most.

"Ohhh yeah... fuck.....keep doing that....".

He kisses me deeply and then runs his hands up my sides, giving a couple of hard thrust with his hips, about knocking the breath out of me. I moan loudly, arching my back. I catch my breath and he takes the opportunity to kiss over my collarbone and then lick between my breasts, before moving both hands up to cup each in his warm palms as he continues to move inside of me. "So fucking beautiful" he mutters before gently sucking on on nipple and still caressing my other breast.

We continue to move together, our hands finding each other, lacing together on the sheet on either side of my head. We clasp tightly and he holds most of his weight on his arms while bearing down with his hips, which provides the perfect angle to rub against me, touching my clit every time he slides in.

The pressure is building, my body tightening like a spring and sweat is forming on Richard's forehead as he concentrate hard to bring me to climax. He huffs "close?".

I nod, squeezing his hands as I tighten my internal muscles around his throbbing cock "yeah.....ohhh please don't stop.....please......ohhhh....Rich....I'm gonna cum....I.........ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh yes......" and I climax with a moan "ohhhhhhhRIIICHHHH", throwing my head back in pure pleasure as I contract around him, over and over.

He watches me as I arch up and he feels me tightening around him, milking him and it becomes too much for him, pleasure thunders down his spine and he cums hard, shooting his hot load in long spurts, over and over. He goes harder, grows within me and then buries his head in the crook of my neck, groaning deeply "fuck ....fuck....fuucck".

We lay panting, still holding hands, our chests smashed together and heart hammering as we ride out the last spasms of orgasm together. He is still buried deep inside of me and we relish in the closely. 

It takes several minutes for our breathing to start to return to normal. We don't talk, just breathe together, until he finally finds the strength to lift his head, softly nuzzling my neck and kissing my ear, whispering "ohhh Jordyn........my love".

I turn my head to kiss his cheek and our mouths find each other to share a soft kiss. We finally let go of each others hands and they immediately go to touch. I run one hand over his sweaty back and the other up to caress the back of his neck, running my hand through his hair.

We kiss again and he gently touches my face, moving a strand of my hair away from my eyes. We look at each other, both of us very much aware of how the other feels, but neither of us are ready to say it out loud. 

Richard kisses me again, his lips soft against me and he runs a hand through my hair and then places a kiss on my shoulder. His eyes meet mine "was it ok?".

I run my hand up and down his back and smile, sighing in contentment "it was amazing......you are really good at this".

He looks proud, but a slight blush on his cheeks "I don't know about that......I think we are good together......".

"Maybe" and we share another kiss before he carefully slides from me, rolling to the side, but tucking me close, not wanting to crush me. I turn to face him, our eyes meeting "was it ok for you?".

"It was hot", he smiles "it feels so good when you cum around my cock like that...." and he shutters a little "fuck it's good".

I laugh and he pulls me against him, so I end up laying more or less on top of him. I look into his blue eye, they are clear, sparkling and convey his deep feelings for me. It makes my heart flutter and I'm relieved the regret and sadness is gone. I kiss him on the lips and then rub my nose against his "I guess we are pretty good together in bed".

"Mmmm, I concur, love" and he kisses me again. 

I sigh in contentment, resting my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat and feel the warmth from his body and his soft caresses as he lazily runs his hands up my body, wrapping me in his arms. His stomach suddenly growls loudly and I burst out laughing "hungry?".

"Yeah, I guess....", then a shadow travels over his face "I didn't eat last night at all, so just had the sandwich we had for lunch...".

I reluctantly get up, sitting next to him "we better get you fed then".

He sits up too, reaching for me "what time is it?".

Glancing at his alarm on the nightstand "4:30pm".

Richard makes a face and swings his legs out, sitting on the edge and rubbing his face "gosh, I guess we did nap for a while, huh?". 

I move up, kneel behind him, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my front to his back "we did and then had some fabulous sex".

He grabs my arms, wrapping his around mine and turn his head to kiss me "we did......so how about a shower", he motions "at your place....and then I would love to invite you to early dinner before we have to go to work".

Kissing his shoulder and neck, then his ear, I trace his earlobe with my tongue "that sounds wonderful".

MEOUWWWWWWW 

We both look down and Galadriel is by his feet, looking up at us with her blue eyes and stretch out a paw to touch his leg. He scoops her up, holding her against his chest, making her feel safe "what, darling? Are we not paying attention to you?". She purrs loudly, then looks over his shoulder, chirps and stretches, looking at me. Richard pets her head "yeah, that Jordyn, sweetie......we are lucky she decided to come back".

I pet her, scratches behind her ear and under her chin, before she wiggles, indicating she has had enough and wants down. Richard sets her back down and she looks at us, before she walks out of the bedroom again, content we gave her some love.

Richard chuckles "they are funny, aren't they?".

Sliding to sit next to him, I nod, before turning to kiss him "yeah, they are......a lot more independent than a dog".

He takes my hand, bringing it up to kiss my knuckles, then looks at me, guilt on his face "I feel bad you left Henry at the hospital".

"Oh don't.....he is happy there, he has other dogs to play with......", I look down, then back at him "I didn't know what would happen when I came home.......".

It hangs in the air for a moment, then he cups my face, saying quietly "but I am so thankful you did and you still wanted me......I'm still so sorry, Jordyn....about all of it".

"It's over, Rich........we talked and made up.....made love.....twice".

He grins, then gets serious again "but still...I".

I cut him off "shhh...not another word about it, okay?".

We kiss again, before we finally get up and manage to sneak down to my apartment to share a quick shower. 

After getting dressed for work, we gather our things and Richard feeds Galadriel, before we leave the place. Him with his messenger back over his shoulder and I just have a light coat. We hold hands as we exit the building and quickly decide to go eat sushi at the restaurant just down the street. 

It's delicious and we talk and laugh as we share a nice meal together, before taking the subway to the theater. 

He holds the door for me as we walk in and I immediately freeze up, because I see my mom talking to Luke in the hall as he is fixing some wiring. Richard senses my switch in mood, but squeezes my hand, leaning close "it's ok....I wont strangle him, I promise".

I let out a snort and they both turn to face us. My mom looks from me to Richard, then back, before her eyes fixes on our intertwined hands and she breaks into a smile, coming over to hug me and she turns to Richard "glad you guys worked it out".

He beams, looks at me, then back at her "we did.......and thank you for the pep talk last night".

"Anytime, Richard....." and she says a quick goodbye, before walking down the hall, disappearing behind the door to the theater.

I look over and Luke has watched the entire thing, then slowly walks over, extending his hand towards Richard "Mr. Armitage......don't think we met.....I'm Luke Winters.....I'm doing a little electrical work around the theater......it's a pleasure, you were brilliant in the Hobbit".

Richard shakes his hand "nice to meet you, Luke.....and thanks".

Luke looks at us, then at Richard "you are one lucky man.....Jordyn is every man's dream".

I blush and Richard returns his stare "oh I know......believe me, I know".

"Just take good care of her" and he extends his hand to Richard again.

"Trust me, I will" and they shake hands, before we walk down to the elevator to take it up to the dressing room.

As soon as the door closes, Richard turns to me, pulling me into his arm "well, that was awkward......does he know?".

"Know what? That we fought over him?". Richard nods and I continue "probably......I mean, everyone heard me slam your dressing room door last night and saw me storm out of there. I mean.....some might have left already, but people still talk".

"Ohh god" and he sighs as the door opens on the floor and we walk out, making it to his dressing room.

I walk in as he opens the door, turning to him as he closes it "don't worry about it....nobody cares, we made up and it wont get outside of here".

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me "I hope you are right".

We stand there for a few minutes, before I reluctantly say goodbye to him, knowing he needs to get ready to rehearse and I need to get to work.

"I'll come to the hospital when I am done, love".

"You really can go home, I wont be done until 2 hours after you".

"I don't mind waiting" and I finally nod in defeat, before we share one last kiss and I leave, catching a cab outside.

 

Walking into work, Tracey greets me at the front desk, looking at me with curiosity "Jordyn!".

I smile "hey Trace.....".

"Well, how are things?".

"They are good".

She gets up from her chair "ohh come on, Jordie.......just spill the beans.....did you guys talk? I see Henry is here.....".

"We did........well, we did more than talk" and I blush, just as a door from the back opens and Henry comes running in, barking and snorting, throwing himself at my feet as one of the techs, Melissa follows behind him.

"Sorry, but he heard you and went nuts".

"It's fine" and I kneel down to pet him rub his belly. He wiggles around, then gets back up and then sniffs me intensely, my hands and my shoes, He snorts and barks.

Tracey has been watching "he can smell him.....".

"You think?" and I look at her.

"Oh yeah......and he might not be a fan......remember, last time Henry saw Richard he was yelling and acting like a dick and you stormed out of there with him".

"True, but still...".

We hear the front door open, so I quickly take Henry in the back, bringing him upstairs and reaching for my lab coat and stethoscope, getting my mind into work mode.

 

Richard slowly walks down the street towards the hospital, thinking about rehearsals this evening and the things that transpired before. He knows he is in love and it feels different that anything he has ever felt before. He takes a deep breath, life is funny and sure throws you some curve balls when you least expect it.

He makes it to the hospital and walk in, finding Tracey at the desk and several people waiting. Tracey looks up and gives him a smile "hey Richard......she is in surgery, but you are more than welcome to wait in her office......you know the way, right?" and she points to the door on her left *staff only*.

"Hi.....and yes, I know my way.......thank you".

Tracey looks at him as he grabs the door handle "ok, just so you know, Henry is in her office as usual".

"Ok, thanks......" and he makes his way in the back, down the hall and decides to take the stairs up. Reaching my door, he takes hold of the handle and opens it, but then stops in his tracks. Henry is standing on the couch, alert and when Richard comes into view and manages to say "Hen", before Henry lunges and barks loudly, barring his teeth and growling. Richard reacts with instinct, pulling the door shut right before Henry reaches it.

BARKKKKKK                        BARRRRRRRK                                 BAAARRKKKKKKK

Richard leans close to the door "Henry! Chill, mate....it's me!".

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR                     GRRRRRRRRRRRR         GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Henry!".

More barking and growling as Richard tries to reason with the canine through the door. He waits a few minutes, then dare to open the door a crack.

BAAARKKK         BAARRRKKKKKKK   GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR    GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Henry! Come on, mate.......it's ok....I made up with your mum, she has forgiven me for being a git last night.....".

Henry doesn't seem to care and is eyeing Richard through the crack, sitting close by the door and goes between barking and growling at him.

 

I come out of surgery and go talk to the owners of the dog that managed to twists its stomach. We saved the dog and it should recover. I let our tech take over and Tracey looks at me "Richard is here, he went upstairs to wait in your office......and I swear I hear faint barking".

Wiping my forehead, I nod "thanks, Trace....I'll go check on him", I listen for a moment "maybe.....there is something" and I make my way in the back and when I get to the stairs I hear Henry loud and clear. I take the stairs two at a time, rounding the corner and seeing Richard by my office door, his messenger bag on the floor and he is trying to speak to Henry.

Richard hears my footsteps and turns, gesturing with the hand not holding the door handle "he is pissed, wont let me in".

I shake my head and lean up to kiss him "hey......how was rehearsals?".

He kisses me back, giving me a smile "fine.......it's this canine that seems to cause me trouble".

Stepping between Richard and the door, I take over the door handle and make eye contact with Henry through the crack "Henry, buddy.......calm down.......it's fine!".

Henry looks excited when he sees me, wiggles his behind and snorts. I open the door more "it's ok, but you should not bark and growl at Richard". Henry runs to me and throws himself at my feet, but then sees Richard behind me and jumps back up, growling and barking.

I kneel down and grab his harness, lifting my finger at him "Henry! NO! Bad dog! Richard is fine......" and I reach a hand behind me, gesturing and I soon feel Richard as he squads next to me. I'm still holding Henry by the harness and pet him, then move my hand over to touch Richard, his arm and then his hand, our fingers lacing together "see......Richard is good".

Henry watches our exchange with suspicion, but then I reach in my coat pocket, fishing out a couple of treats and handing them to Richard "try to give him these......slowly".

Richard takes them from me, carefully holding one out "want a treat, Henry? It's ok.....I'll never yell at your mum again, I promise".

I feel Henry pull on the harness as he eyes the treat and I slowly eases up a little so he can step forward, first sniffing Richard's hand, then taking the treat from him, inhaling it. 

"That's a good boy, Henry" and I pet his head, holding my breath as Richard reaches his hand out to touch him. Henry looks at me, then at Richard's hand and doesn't pull away or indicates he is agitated. When Richard's hand touches his head, Henry closes his eyes and then flops down on his side, exposing his belly.

We both start to laugh and Richard pets him "you silly boy, but I am glad you are so protective of your mum, she is very precious" and he turns to kiss me.

After a couple of more treats, I leave the two of them, happily sitting on my couch, to go down to finish out my shift and then we walk hand in hand back to our apartments, through the quiet streets of the city we both love so much.

Getting home, Richard turns to me as we exit the elevator on our floor, pulling me into his arms and kissing me "care to come in and share a bed with me......I'm not sure I can imagine not waking up with you in the morning".

I kiss him back, relishing in his warmth and how loved he makes me feel "sure......but let me go grab some toiletries, Henry's bed and a some clothes".

"Ok".

We are soon situated back in his apartment, placing Henry's bed in the living room by Galadriel's cat tower and we get ready for bed, it was a draining day.

Richard gets in bed first, lifting up the covers as I walk back in the bedroom, wearing nothing but some skimpy panties "come here, love" and we snuggle up together, soon falling asleep in each others arms.

 

I wake up the next morning, feeling rested and with a warm hand still draped over me, a body pressed against me. I turn over and Richard does the same, but he is still asleep. The sheets are down around his waist, so his beautiful chest is on full display, He is breathing evenly and looks so peaceful. I smile and lean up to kiss him softly. He mumbles something, then turns over, continuing to sleep. 

Yawning, I stretch and then swing my legs out of bed, reaching for Richard's shirt laying on the chair and I put the on, walking out in the hall towards the bathroom. I look down, seeing patches of bright blue scattered down the hall and my heart beat quickens as I follow the trail, into the living room and I stop at the top of the stairs when I see it.

"HENRY!!!!!!!!"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend........as always.....thank you for letting me bounce ideas and for all your help!

I stare into the living room and feel my blood pressure rise as I survey the scene before me: Henry is happily chewing on what is left of Richard's bright blue sneaker, while Galadriel is playing with the shoelace as Henry moves it around.

"HENRY!!! You giant moron! Bad dog!" and I point a finger at him, descending the few steps into the sunken living room, trying to grab the sad looking shoe. Henry thinks it's a game, so he picks it up and starts running around with it, wildly shaking his head and huffing through his nose. Galadriel thinks it's great too, chasing the shoe lace being dragged over the floor.

"HENRY!".

A baritone voice interrupts "what's going on, love?".

I turn and look up, my heart melting as Richard is standing in the archway, looking down, only wearing his black boxer briefs, his hair sticking up wildly and with a very sleepy expression on his face, his scruff casting a dark shadow on his chin. He scratches his stomach and walks down and over to me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck, his voice sounding rough "what's the matter? Why are you yelling?".

Kissing him on the lips, I relish in his warm body next to mine and then point "I'm afraid I owe you a new pair of sneakers.......Henry demolished at least one of them while we slept.......I'm really sorry" and I watch his face to try and gaze how mad this is going to make him.

"Henry?". The dog peeks out from behind the armchair, still holding the shoe and then barks wildly at Richard, picks the shoe back up and darts out of the room with it, Galadriel chasing after him and the shoe lace.

Richard turns to me and I gesture "I'm really sorry, Rich.....I'll buy you a new pair".

He squeezes me in his arms and kisses me again, looking into my eyes, moving my hair away from my forehead "it's fine.....I'm not worried about the shoes, but why did he do that I wonder?".

I snort "because he is a turd head and likely jealous of you, that you have my attention, not him........he is like a spoiled child and he just saw the opportunity when he found them in the hallway while we were sleeping".

"Will he get over it.......being jealous I mean?".

Running my hand down his naked back, feeling his muscles flex and doing my best to ignore the bulge pressing into my stomach, I reach up to caress his chin, his stubble tickling my fingers "oh yeah......it's really like a toddler, he will soon forget", then I sigh "but I might need to drag him in to the hospital to see exactly how much of it he has eaten, might need to help him get rid of it, so it doesn't get stuck in his stomach, that could be fatal".

Richard wrinkles his forehead in concern "oh, that would be bad.......do we need to take him right now?" and he motions "I can call a car service".

I smile and touch my lips to his "I can take him after I shower and maybe down some coffee.....you don't have to go...".

"I want to, Jordyn......to go with you.....if you don't mind, that is".

"I don't, but you might have better things to do than hang out at my work with my stupid ass dog".

"Nothing I would rather do than spend time with you" and he cups my face "I had a lovely day yesterday.......with you....".

"Me too, Rich.....".

We kiss again, before agreeing on trying to at least get the shoe away from Henry. We got looking for him and find him up on Richard's bed, with the shoe and Galadriel below, playing with the shoelace as it dangles back and forth. Henry sees us and gets up, jumps down and makes a run for the door as Richard dives on the bed to grab him "aghhh.......fuck...Henry...you bastard".

I sort of anticipated this, so I stay by the escape route and do manage to catch him, lifting him off the ground in mid run "gotcha!".

"Nice catch, love" Richard exclaims as he gets up from the bed and walks towards us.

Henry growls, but I look at him, saying sternly "don't you dare! You should be ashamed! You ate Rich's really expensive shoe" and he meets my eyes, finally letting it go, so it drops to the floor with a plop.

Galadriel has followed the entire chase and darts over to attack the shoe lace again, but Richard bends down to pick her up "no, sweetheart.....that's not a toy.......you have lots of toys in the living room and even over there", he points to the corner where several artificial mice and some balls are laying around.

"Funny how they always find things that are not toys, more interesting than their actually toys, huh?" and our eyes meet. We are both standing, holding our pets.

Richard nods "yeah".

I can't help but tease him "like when Henry got hold of your lube and the fleshlight went flying".

He turns a bit pink and walks closer, pulling me into a hug and a kiss, his voice low in my ear "bloody hell.....don't remind me.....I about had a stroke", then he nips on my ear "now that stuff can retire.....you are much lovelier than any toy out there.....warm, soft, wet" and he dives in for a deeper kiss. When he pulls back, he has a gleam in his eyes "although maybe a bit more expensive.....I didn't have to keep the fleshlight fed".

"You giant dork" and I slap his ass, but then giggle, leaning back up to kiss him again.

We stand close for a few moments, then look down between us, Henry is very enthusiastically licking Galadriel, sloppering all over her skin. 

"Ewww, Henry....gross!" and I attempt to pull away, but Richard gentle grabs my arm, saying "shhhhh.....listen".

We both do and then I chuckle, because the feline is purring loudly, her eyes almost closed in pure bliss. I shake my head "silly girl".

He looks at her adoringly "yes she is".

Galadriel finally has enough of Henry's affection, wiggling to get down, so Richard gently puts her on the floor and she walks away, tail high in the air.

I look at Henry, still in my arms "well, bozo.....I guess we need to try and see how much of that shoe you actually ate, huh?".

Richard picks up the shoe from the floor, bringing it over "well, he did do quite a number on it and the tongue part is missing".

Prying Henry's mouth open with my fingers, I try and look inside, but he doesn't like it and try to get away. I take better hold of him "Henry, please just lay still for a change".

"He doesn't listen, does he?" it comes dryly from Richard, who has put the shoe down again.

"You don't say!" and I arch an eyebrow and we both laugh, before he takes Henry, holding him firmly upside down so I can get a better look. I squint my eyes "mmmmm........hard to tell......I better haul him in for an x-ray".

Richard nods "as the doctor wishes", then he flips Henry upright "can I put him down?".

"Yeah, thanks for helping.......".

He pulls me into his arms and we embrace, sharing another kiss, he rests his forehead against mine, lazily rubbing my back "can I cook you breakfast first and then talk you into sharing a shower?".

Our lips linger and I murmur into his mouth "that sounds lovely......thanks, Rich".

"Well, it might not be a fancy breakfast.....".

"As long as it contains some hot caffeine, it will be fine".

He laughs, quickly placing another kiss on my lips, before grabbing his robe flung over the chaise in the corner "coffee coming right up and I can probably even manage some toast, an egg and maybe some ham?".

We eat breakfast in his cozy kitchen, sitting close together, me resting my hand on his naked thigh and he leans over every few minutes to nuzzle my neck and kiss me. We help each other clear the kitchen after breakfast and it feels like such a normal thing for us to just be here, together.

I got looking for clothes to wear and then walk in the bathroom. Richard is carefully shaving in front of the sink, his robe is hung up, so his beautiful chest is on full display and his meaty behind looking nice in his boxer briefs. I put a few things on the counter, then shed his shirt and then step up behind him, wrapping my arms around him. He puts his razor down and takes hold of my hands, leaning back, making a content noise when he feels my breasts against his skin.

"This is nice, Jordyn.......really nice".

I place a kiss on his spine "I know....".

Nothing else is said for a minute, we just stand there, holding hands, feeling each other. He turns around, leaning against the bathroom counter and pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight, both of us enjoying the skin to skin contact. He rubs my back and I look up at him, he still has remnants of shaving creme on his face. Our eyes meet and his convey tenderness and love. He cups my face and leans down to gently kiss my nose, saying softly "shower?".

I nod and stand on my toes to kiss him on the lips, before taking his hand, leading him to the shower. I reach behind me with my free hand, to push my panties off my hips and soon feel a warm hand covering mine and he leans close to my ear, saying huskily "I can help with that" and he peels them down, so I can step out of them. 

Turning so face him, I see his eyes hungrily scan over my body and I give him a small smirk "always so helpful...........see you something you like?" and my eyes go to his impressive bulge in his underpants, his entire shaft being outlined, pressing hard against the fabric.

His voice is low, almost a growl as he pulls me into his arms again, kissing me, not caring he is getting shaving creme on my face "oh yeah....very much" and he runs his hands down my back to gently knead my behind and pressing me closer to him, his hardness between us.

We kiss a few more times and then he moves his lips down my throat, which makes me giggle and I pull away, moving my hand over his chest and stomach, down to cup his bulge, feeling the weight and size of him in my hand and he groans "ughhhh".

I let go and learn up to kiss him quickly "we need to shower" and then step into his glass block shower, turning the water on and switching the spray to a gentle rain. I adjust the temperature and watch as he smiles, shakes his head at me.

"Such a tease", but he quickly frees himself from his underpants and steps in too, his hard cock standing proud and he notices I just stare at it for a moment. He smirks "now it is my turn to ask you.......see something you like, love?".

Licking my lips, I nod and reach for him, my wet hand making contact with his shaft and quickly closing my palm around him, stroking him "ohh you better believe it....I love this.....you're beautiful".

Richard snorts and then envelopes me in his arms, pulling us both all the way under the water, seeking out my mouth, mumbling into it "I don't know about that".

Our tongues duel as the water pelts over us and we are soon grabbing at each other and he pushes a leg between my thighs. I whimper and can't help but rub against him a few times, feeling myself grow even wetter from wanting him. His big hands are on my ass as I grind against his thigh and he finally tears his mouth away from mine, panting "fuck....I can feel how wet you are".

He is throbbing in my hand and I use my thumb to rub over the head, gently pushing his foreskin back and then swiping over the slit. He whimpers and kisses me with deep passion until our lungs are screaming for air. We look at each other, both seeing the same lust and want reflecting back and he wraps me in his arms and looks at me "may I?".

I nod, knowing what he wants to do and he lifts me up, pressing me against the glass wall and I open my legs, wrapping them around his torso. He looks down, seeing his aroused cock between us and he aims as I slide down, letting his head touch my clit. It sends jolts of pleasure through me and I cry out, biting his shoulder "ohhh, Rich.......ohhhh".

"Like that?" he pants in my ear and he spreads his legs a bit more, making sure he is on solid footing, then does it again, sliding against my most sensitive spot. 

All I can do is nod and I feel myself swell even more against him, my inner walls clenching with a deep need to be filled by him.

He thrusts his hips, kissing me again and I beg "Rich....please.......more......". Adjusting a little, he places a hand under my behind and then supports my back as I tilt ever so sligtly, putting some of my weight on the wall. He now has a perfect view between us and so do I. His cock is so hard, the head leaking and my pearl gets stimulated just right as he slides me up and down against him. The tension is building and he goes a bit faster as my moans grow louder.

"Rich.....fuck......please......more......please, please don't stop......ohhhh".

"You are so hot, Jordyn.........ohhhhh it's good......close?".

I nod and then he lifts me a bit higher before he carefully lowers me, watching, and then pressing against my entrance and sliding all the way home. It about knocks the breath out of us both that he suddenly is deep inside my wet heat, but it feels so good. 

"Riiich......ohhh god".

He thrust deep and hard as I wrap my legs even tighter around him adjusting my hips so I get just the right touch to send me into to orgasm. A few more deep thrust and I tighten around him, crying out as I contract around him again and again "ohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuckkkkkkkk........ohhhhhhhhh" and I throw my head back.

It sets off his climax, pleasure thunders down his spine as I squeeze around him and he goes as deep as he can, shooting his load with a loud groan in the crooks of my neck "fuuuuuuck..........ohhhhh shit".

We cling to each other, both breathing heavy, my arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders, my head buried in the crook of his neck. I lightly rub the base of his skull and he finally lifts his head and I do the same, our eyes meeting. He smiles shyly and we exchange a tender kiss. "Good?".

He nods, then kisses me again "it's always good with you......but this was extra hot in the shower", then his cheeks turns a littler pink "and to watch you.....my cock sliding in".

"Don't be embarrassed....I'm glad you find watching us hot.....I like to watch you too".

"Really?", he looks surprised.

"Yes.....I love to see your hard cock, feel you inside of me and then feel you shoot your load, the way you pulse and the noises you make". He twitches inside of me and we look at each other, he smirks, then captures my lips again, before very carefully lowering me to the ground as he slips from me. He is still half hard. I can't help but reach for him, touching him and he moans low "ughhh".

I lean up to kiss him "you really are not acting like a 40+ year old, you know".

"Well, you make me feel like I'm 17 all over again, Jordyn........you have no idea what you are doing to me".

I wiggle an eyebrow and stroke him "ohhh I think I do", then I let go, reaching for my shampoo.

"Wicked woman" and he playfully slaps my rear, then pulls me in for a hug and another kiss, before he reluctantly lets me go so we can actually shower.

We get cleaned up and he hands me a fluffy towel as I turn off the water. He hugs me again, kissing my ear "that was a lovely shower".

"Mmmm, it was.....", then I sigh as I start to dry myself "and now I get to take the dimwit to the hospital for an x-ray".

He looks over his shoulder as he finishes toweling ""will he be ok?".

"He should be.......just need to make sure nothing is lodged in there.....".

Towels get hung back up to dry and he can't help himself, but pull me against him yet again, gently kissing me "I love having you here......it's been really nice".

I relish in his warm skin against mine and how he makes me feel. I touch his chin "it's been very nice, Rich".

We walk out of the bathroom, finding Galadriel sitting by the door and immediately running in to her litter box. Richard chuckles " I guess she had to go".

"I guess so" and we both head for the bedroom to get dressed, but then stop when we hear horrible hacking and coughing sounds coming from the kitchen, followed by several snorts and sneezes. 

Richard turns on his heels "what the hell?".

I beat him to the kitchen and find Henry looking miserable, drooling and with a pile of what looks like parts of the missing shoe in front of him "ohh Henry" and I reach for the paper towels on the counter and a grocery bag under the sink.

"What? Is he ok?" and Richard looks concerned from the doorway.

"Yeah, he is fine........I guess he maybe saved us a trip to the hospital" and I pick up the mess on the floor "looks like he threw what was missing up just now........I'll just watch for signs, but it looks like most of it".

Wrinkling his nose, Richard watches me "how does that not make you queasy?" and he keeps his distance.

"Well, after been arm deep in a cow, pulling a rotten calf out in pieces or picked maggots out from really infected wounds......this is nothing" and I finish cleaning it up, tying the bag and throwing it in the garbage.

He puts up his hands in defeat and makes a motion to leave "alright........don't know if I really needed to hear that, but thanks for sharing".

I laugh "you're welcome" and I bend down to pet Henry "you alright, buddy?" and I get another paper towel to wipe his mouth, then offer him some fresh water from his bowl, which he drinks happily, clearly feeling better already. He wiggles his butt and then walks out to find Galadriel and they are soon playing in the living room again. I walk in the bedroom where Richard is just pulling on his jeans. I'm still stark naked. I look at him "sorry if that grossed you out, but you did ask".

"I did.....you don't need to apologize", and he comes over, pulling me against him again, running his big hand down my back, then kisses me "but you do need to put some clothes on, love......it's too distracting to have you wander around like this" and he squeezes my rear "besides, I don't want you to catch a cold".

We exchange a few more kisses, before I pull away from him and go to get dressed. He picks up his phone, checking for messages and emails. I study him for a moment, he looks so handsome, just casually dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He catches me looking at him and raises an eyebrow. I just smile "just admiring you".

He snorts and rolls his eyes.

I laugh and walk over, reaching for his hand as he leans down to kiss me. I rest my head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, then look up at him "want to go to the dog park with Henry? It's a beautiful day outside" and I motion to the window.

"That sounds nice".

We get out coats, he is just wearing his beloved Belstaff and we are soon on our way, Richard holding my hand as I try to hold onto a very excited Henry, who pulls eagerly as we head towards Washington Square Park. Henry can barely contain himself when we get there and is off as soon as I release him from his leash when we get inside the dog park area. He sprints off, bouncing from dog to dog.

It's a gorgeous day, summer is almost here and we find a bench to sit down, both watching Henry, which just makes us smile. Richard puts his arm around me and kisses me tenderly, then follows Henry again "he just loves it, doesn't he?".

"He does........but who can blame him, it's so nice out today".

Richard leans back, looks up, his eyes being shaded by his Aviators "it sure is........thanks for inviting me".

"Well, we kind of invaded your space last night, so....".

"I think I invited you, Jordyn" and he pulls me close with his arm. 

"You did" and we share a smile and another kiss.

We sit and just talk for a while, about the upcoming premiere of the play and he asks me, genuinely interested about my job. Its so easy to talk to him and it feels natural, the conversation just flowing. He reaches for my hand and our fingers lace together. He looks at our hands, then at me, giving me a warm smile "thank you".

"For what?".

"For just being you and for being so open and willing to talk.......it's really refeshing".

"That's what relationships are suppose to be like, Rich.......if you don't talk, it just eventually dies......I think that is the greatest lesson I learned from my parents".

Richard nods, bringing our hands up so he can kiss my knuckles "you do have lovely parents....I enjoyed visiting them in their home the other day", then he looks gloomy "before I acted like an arsehole".

I shake my head "shhh......not a word about that, ok? It's over and forgotten". He nods, then I can see he remembers something and I nudge him, curious "what, Rich......spit it out".

He looks at me "when we were in their home, I noticed several pictures on the walls and one on the mantel over the fireplace, it was of you and them, when you were younger.......someone else is in the pictures.....a boy".

Taking a deep breath, I nod "yes, that would be my younger brother, James........he died when I was 10, from a brain tumor....it was so sad".

Richard looks distressed, gesturing "I'm so sorry.....I didn't mean to".

I cut him off, squeezing his hand reassuringly "you didn't and it's ok.......it's obviously many years ago, but I think it changed us all forever".

"How old was he?".

"7.........but he was sick for a year before he passed, they operated but the tumor came back.....in some ways that entire thing defined me and my parents forever".

"In what way?" and he looks serious, intensely listening to me.

"I think it made us all aware of how fragile life is and what really matters.......my parents realized nothing is more important than the people you love......my dad use to work 24/7 and they were even well to do then, so it wasn't a matter of them needing the money, but after James' tumor came back, he totally cut back and now he always walks out of the office at 4pm everyday and has weekly dates with my mother and insists on having dinner with me weekly as well".

"Well, you are their only child now".

"I am well aware of that and they have always doted on me, but it was important to me to be independent and I sort of distanced myself during vet school and I had to open this hospital and do this on my own".

"You did.......I'm sure they are very proud".

"They are and it has been nice to be back here in the city, we are closer now than we have ever been".

"That's really lovely" and he gives me a warm smile, then leans over to kiss me again.

We kiss a few times, he whispers words of love in my ear and I blush and giggle against him.

It's just the two of us in this moment and we are totally unaware that someone is watching from afar, taking several pictures.

 

Several hours later I walk back down the hall, after throwing a load of laundry in the washer at my own place and cleaning up. Richard took Henry in with him when we got home, after we shared a tasty lunch on a patio before strolling back to the apartment.

I knock on his door once, stepping inside, but stop as I hear him in the living room roaring "fucking hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
